Inevitable attraction
by chrislayerlol
Summary: Luka is a tutor, Miku is a world famous pop diva. When Luka is hired by Mr Hatsune, both of their lives changed forever. Man, I still suck a summaries. While this does have an M rated chapter (chapter 9) I'll leave it T for now for those who don't often venture into the M rated section.
1. Chapter 1

**New story time.**

**Once again this is another un-beta read story, so sorry for any mistakes**

**Hope you all like it. It is going to be a few chapters until I get to the actual Miku x Luka romance, so these first few chapters may be a bit boring, but please bear with me.**

**Here it is, let me know what you think, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Today was the day, the day that she got to meet the world famous Hatsune Miku. Ever since Megurine Luka received the call a week ago had been bouncing off the walls with excitement, constantly pestering her cousin and roommate Miki.

Luka had been instructed to drop all of her current clients if she were to work with Hatsune Miku. She felt bad about letting her students down, but when Mr Hatsune dangled a pay check three times bigger than what she was earning from all her students in front of her, she took the job immediately. Acquiring the knowledge that she would be teaching her idol only sweetened the already decadent deal.

To Luka, Hatsune Miku was the epitome of perfect, everything about her seemed flawless, her looks, her personality and not to mention her superb vocal skills. One could say that Luka was a fan, a big fan. Second only to her roommate Miki, who has been attending Miku concerts religiously for the past three years, often skipping out on school and homework assignments just to be there.

So as Luka woke up on Monday morning, bright and early, she was very excited. Her normally cool and almost business like composure was gone for today, only to be replaced with that of a giddy teenager, a giddy teenager who was obsessing about meeting their long time idol. Seeing as Luka was twenty-two, she shouldn't really be a fan of someone like Miku at her age, but she and many other people her age were; the teal haired diva had taken the world by storm and had captured everyone's hearts.

"Luka Luka Luka are you excited." Miki screamed as she ran through the corridor into the pinkette's bedroom, the sound of the alarm clock told Miki that Luka was awake, and that she could now enter after waiting somewhat patiently for quite a while.

"Jesus christ Miki, have you ever heard of knocking before barging into someone's room." Luka shrieked as she covered her mostly naked figure with her arms.

"Whoops… sorry, I'll wait in the hall." Miki shook her hands apologetically before giving a courteous bow and leaving.

"That girl is gonna be the death of me." Luka mumbled to herself before grabbing a blanket and wrapping herself in it. She walked over to the door and cracked it open slightly, peering through. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." Luka scolded. "What did you want?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if you were excited." Miki's expression quickly changed back forma frown to a wide grin. "Today is the day you meet Miku." She added.

"Of course I'm excited, I've been talking about her all week haven't I?" She asked rhetorically. "I need to shower or I'm gonna be late." Luka spoke quickly as she was very pressed for time. "Can you make me breakfast please?"

"I can try." Miki offered. "But you know me and the kitchen aren't friends." She joked.

"Well try your best." Luka smiled sympathetically before running into her en suite bathroom.

Miki walked off nervously, slightly worried about burning the apartment down like she nearly did the last time.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The piercing electric beeping roused a sleepy headed Miku from her peaceful sleep. Today was the day that she got her new tutor; the sixth one in two months. Miku thought that the day would pan out just like any other day; she would have a shower, eat some breakfast and then crush the soul of whatever sad sack tutor her father had hired for the week. Unsurprisingly, the latter activity was her favourite.

Miku wiped the sleep from her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows. She surveyed the bedroom of her expansive penthouse apartment on the 25th floor of the crypton towers apartment complex. The space was relatively new to her seeing as she had only lived thee for a few months. She soon settled in once it had been furnished and painted in her favourite colour teal.

Looking over at her bedside table, a note, left by her butler Constantine caught her eye. It read "Gone to pick up your dry cleaning, breakfast is ready, just turn the oven on. I'll be back after your tutor session."

Miku sighed. "Alone again." She muttered to herself. Even though Constantine was just one of her father's employees, she did enjoy conversation with him; she enjoyed be able to speak with anyone for that matter.

The tealette pulled herself out of bed and walked through her vast, empty and downright cold apartment towards the kitchen. Following her butler's instruction, she turned on the expensive oven. A light illuminated the contents; an American style breakfast consisting of pancakes, eggs, bacon and of course leeks. To Miku, no meal was complete without her precious leeks.

The cooking time was around ten minutes, so Miku decided to take her shower first and eat after. Whilst walking back towards her bedroom she was struck with a full body shiver. "Must be a draft." She mumbled monotonously, even though she knew the cause was the sheer empty loneliness that she felt almost every morning.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luka stepped out of the shower, hurriedly drying herself. "Already eight o'clock." She noticed the time on the digital alarm clock on her bedside table. "Damn I'm gonna be late."

Luka loved her luscious pink hair, the only problem was the seemingly infinite amount of time it took to get ready, and today time really wasn't on her side. "Miki get in here!"

The sound of crashing plates came form the kitchen. "I'll clean that up, I promise!" Miki shouted back.

"Don't worry about it, just get in here!" Luka reiterated franticly.

Unusually heavy footsteps for such a petite girl could be heard as Miki bounded down the corridor towards Luka's room. She bursted in shoulder first, carrying a plate in one hand and a bowl in the other. "I made you breakfast." She smiled sheepishly. "You've got a choice between burnt toast and soggy cereals." Miki offered.

"Um- thanks." Luka smiled half heartedly, trying her best to refrain form hurting her cousin's feelings. "I think I'll just skip breakfast today."

"But I tried my hardest." Miki pouted and put on the puppy dog eyes.

"I know you did, it looks… lovely." Luka lied. "I don't have time for breakfast, I'm gonna be late."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Miki asked as she set the failed attempts at food preparation on top of Luka's dresser.

"Could you… help me… with my… hair?" Luka panted as she ran about her bedroom, gathering the items needed for today's tutoring session.

Miki went to her bedroom and returned quickly with a brush and a blow dryer. "I'll work on the left, you do the right." Miki suggested.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Luka smiled in relief. They both got to work on the soggy pink locks, blow drying and brushing simultaneously.

"Just get me some cherries before you come home." Miki laughed.

"Sure think kiddo." Luka replied playfully, making a mental note to stop by the grocery store on her way home.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After enjoying a long relaxing shower, Miku made an attempt on her breakfast. All the leek had been eaten, but the rest was left relatively untouched because she wasn't hungry. This lack of appetite was attributed to nervousness.

Miku always got nervous when she met new people. Having poor social skills and a closed off personality meant that she was uncomfortable around strangers; there was no eye contact, conversation was stunted and things were generally very awkward for her.

This wasn't helped by the fact that the new stranger was a tutor; someone that she would have to spend a lot of time with. All her old tutors were either balding fat men or stuck up old prudes; not really the type of people that a seventeen year old superstar diva can really get along with. Miku resigned herself to the sofa and flicked on the TV. Unsurprisingly, her newest song 'world is mine' was on one of the music channels. Miku sighed and sank into the comfortable chair, waiting for her dose of disappointment and discomfort.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luka arrived at crypton towers at 8:55; just five minutes before her session was due to start. She parked her convertible sports car and made her way briskly to the main entrance of the ominously tall building.

The pinkette was taken aback by the lavishness of the main lobby. She was quite well off financially, and was upper-middle class, but this was unlike anything she had ever even dreamed about, let alone seen. "No wonder it's so expensive here." she thought.

Her usual white blouse and black pencil skirt made her feel very under dressed. It was usually too much, but everyone at crypton towers was dressed exquisitely, even the maintenance and cleaning staff were dressed to kill. She felt very poor, very cheap, and was now even more worried about meeting Miku.

She walked up to the front desk, trying her best to forget that she looked like a mere peasant compared to everyone else, and was greeted by a wealthy looking receptionist with short brown hair. "Hello miss, how can I help you today?" She asked politely.

Luka tried her best to sound important and sophisticated; she tried to stay composed against her excitement and anxiety. "I am Hatsune-san's tutor; I was wondering what f-floor she was on." Luka cursed herself for the little slip up.

"Really?" the receptionist sounded genuinely surprised. "You are nothing like the others."

"Others?" Luka asked politely, slightly worried by the plurality. "How many have there been?"

"I think five, maybe six. I have lost track, they come and go so frequently." She revealed.

"Why does she need so many?" Luka questioned.

"I'm not sure, but I've noticed that they all seem pretty… demoralised after a few days." The brunette's information shocked Luka. Was her idol some sort of psychopath that enjoyed degrading her tutors?

The receptionist saw a wide eyed and very anxious Luka, so she tried to reassure her. "I'm sure it will be fine, you seem like a nice person, and someone Hatsune-san can relate to." She smiled softly. "All the other tutors were just stuck old people, not the sort of people Hatsune-san would like. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"Oh good." Luka relaxed at the information. Her relief was short lived as she noticed the large ornate clock on the wall. It said that it was already 8:58; she only had two minutes left. "What floor is Hatsune-san on?" Luka asked again, albeit less politely.

"She is on the 25th floor, sorry for keeping you waiting." The brunette pointed over towards the elevators. "You can use that one to get to her floor.

"Thank you." Luka bowed and quickly made her way to the gold plated door of an elevator and pushed the jewel encrusted button. "Wow this place is fancy," She mumbled to herself.

As Luka was waiting for the doors to close, the receptionist spoke again. "Good luck."

The doors came together before Luka could respond. She desperately wanted to know the meaning behind those words, but it was too late, she was already ascending the floors and because of time, she wouldn't be able to go back and ask. She was forced to analyze the words, which only conjured dreadful scenarios in her mind.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The doors finally slid open after a long journey with her thoughts. Luka was faced with a small hallway area adorned with paintings and potted plants, the thing which caught her attention was the single, solitary door opposite her. "Hatsune Miku's door." She giddily whispered to herself.

She walked up to it slowly and paused for a moment to steady herself. "Calm down Luka, keep it together." She mumbled as she noticed her hands trembling slightly. She brought a shaky hand up and balled it in to a fist, knocking lightly on the door.

After a short wait, none other than the world renowned Hatsune Miku appeared in the doorway. She was wearing a crisp white school shirt, black skirt and black thigh high stockings; similar to the ones she wore on stage, minus the teal detailing. The other similarity was her hairstyle; she had it in twin tails, one protruding from each side of her head, just like she did during a performance.

The sight made Luka lose it completely, the giddy teenager inside of her had just won the battle with her rational and composed personality. Without thinking she began to speak. "Oh my god. You are Hatsune Miku; I'm your biggest fan." Luka squealed with excitement, her voice reaching pitches that only the girl before her could really achieve. For the moment Luka had completely forgotten the job at hand.

"Great, another fan." Miku thought sarcastically, without looking up from the floor, she began to speak very quietly, very monotonously; almost as if the phrase was rehearsed. "I don't know how you got up here, but I suggest you leave before I call security." Miku began to close the door on the crazed fan, remembering that she was forbidden to talk to strangers by her father.

Luka stuck her foot in the doorway, successfully stopping it from closing. Miku spoke again, just a blandly as before. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have a tazer and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Wait, I think there's been a misunderstanding. "I'm not a crazed fan… well I am, but I'm also your new tutor." Luka explained.

Miku hadn't looked at Luka by this point; she heard the crazy screaming and knew she had to turn the person away, she thought it was just another rabid fan. But when Miku heard the woman speak again and her voice want masked with high pitched screaming, Miku was instantly captivated by it. Luka's voice was unlike anything Miku had heard before; it was absolutely sublime.

Miku released the door letting it swing open. Her eyes began to relinquish their grip with the floor as they ran up the stranger's body. For a shy and awkward Miku, it took quite some time before she was able to look the other woman in the eye, but when she finally managed it, she was captivated again, just like with her voice. The deep teal orbs drew Miku in; she just couldn't look away.

"I'm sorry for my outburst, let me introduce myself. I'm Megurine Luka; I'll be your new tutor." Luka stuck out her hand, offering the tealette a handshake.

Miku couldn't do anything. She saw the hand in front of her out of the bottom of her eyes, but she was frozen, incapable of returning the handshake. Her eyes were still locked with Luka's, and she was trying to contemplate why a young, tall and downright gorgeous pink haired woman was standing before her.

"Hatsune-san… is anyone up there?" Luka jokingly asked as she leaned around slightly, staring back into Miku's eyes from different angles.

It took a few more moments for Miku's brain to reboot. She managed to tear her gaze from Luka's and she re-fixated it with the floor. "Sorry, I just… your eyes are so pretty." Miku breathed dreamily; unaware of her tone of voice until she had finished speaking. A heavy blush rapidly spread across her face.

A light blush also appeared on Luka's cheeks. "A compliment form Hatsune Miku, my life cannot get any better." She thought. "Thank you Hatsune-san, I appreciate it." Luka giggled slightly, still buzzing from the compliment and the general situation. "I like your hair, it's just like it is on stage."

Miku didn't know how to proceed. She had never conversed with someone like Luka before, and she had very little experience talking with anyone else for that matter. Nevertheless, Miku felt oddly comfortable. She felt safe, she felt warm, and she felt right in the pinkette's presence. "Thank you Megurine-sensei… your hair is very nice too."

Luka blushed again. "Please, just call me Luka, there's no need for the formalities." Luka replied immediately. Once she finished talking, her eyes widened slightly. "What the hell was that?" She thought. "I always make my students call me Megurine-sensei, what's going on." She pondered.

"Ok then, I guess you should just call me Miku." The teal haired young woman rationalized. "Do you want to come in?"

Luka was snapped out of her train of thought. "Yeah, we should probably get started." Luka followed the tealette into her apartment where she was once again taken aback by the lavishness, just like in the lobby. The space was huge; many times larger than her own substantial apartment, and all the appliances and furniture were brand new and top of the range.

She sat on a large teal sofa and unpacked a few items from her bag. "I need to do a little assessment to see where your strengths and weaknesses are." Luka had now completely regained her composure and was back in teaching mode. "What do you feel you need help with?"

Miku raised her gaze, but not enough to look into Luka's eyes; she couldn't afford to get lost in them again. "I'm kind of struggling with math, and my English is a little rusty." She admitted.

"Doesn't seem too bad, just math and English. I reckon I can mange that." Luka replied.

By now, Miku should already have been working on a way to destroy her teacher. But with Luka, something was different; she couldn't put her finger on it. Whatever it was made her feel somewhat strange, she was still shy and nervous, but for completely different reasons. "Can I get you anything before we get started?" She asked politely, quickly giving herself a mental slap. "What's wrong with you Miku? Why are you acting so weird?" She mentally asked herself.

"I'm fine, but thanks fot the offer." Luka smiled at a slighty disheartened Miku. "What do you want to start on?"

"I guess we could do english first." Miku sugested.

The two women got to work, Luka was dishing out mountains of information that Miku happily absorbed, along with all other aspects of the enthrawling woman beside her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The tutor session was nearing its conclusion and Luka had left the subject of english to work on math for the second half of the lesson. It hadn't been entirely educational though, because Miku's was someone she could relate to, the conversation was a lot easier than with her previous teachers. They often diverged into various topics, with Miku's music career coming up most frequently.

Miku could already feel herself evolving as a person. Luka made her feel more confident, not just with her schoolwork, but with herself and who she was. She was starting to come out of her shell, she was now confident enough to try things that she was always too scared to do, even if it was as insignificant as making eye contact, or starting up a new topic of conversation. Those little things were big hurdles for her, and she was happy to finally be able to do them.

"... We call the gradient M, and the general formula for a straight line is Y=MX+C." Luka explained.

Miku had zoned out during co-ordinate geometry, trying to figure out what was different about Luka, what was it that gave her butterflies in her stomach. "Yeah I think I get it." Miku lied, not having heard a word of the entire topic. "We might need to go over it later though."

Luka looked at her watch and saw that it was already 12:57. "We wont be able to today though, look at the time." she said, showing Miku her watch. "Where on earth did four hours go?"

"It's one already." Miku was incredulous. "We've only been going for like an hour."

"It seems like it, but i guess it's true what they say, time flies when you're having fun." Luka laughed.

The butterflies in her stomach picked up speed. "You were having fun too?" she asked cutely, scrunching her nose.

"Of course I was having fun, its been amazing getting to know you." Luka replied very matter of factly.

"It has been great to get to know you too." Miku admitted.

"Oh, I hardly believe that." Luka chuckled. "I'm just your tutor."

"But you're such a nice person." Miku responded quickly. "It's really nice to be able to talk to someone my own age for a change."

"What about your friends, you know, from school and stuff?" Luka questioned.

"I've never been to school before, I've always had tutors." Miku sighed, her happiness was fading. "I dont have any friends as a result."

"But... you're Hatsune Miku. You're the most popular singer right now, you must have leigons of friends." Luka was confused, she also didn't put much thought into what she had said. Implying that Miku should have swarms of friends when she admitted to being friendless, would probably hurt her feelings.

And that's exactly what it did. "M-my father... he says that I can't have any friends." Tears were begining to collect in her eyes as she remebered how terribly alone she felt. "He says that it's too dangerous, but he doesn't care about hurting my feelings." Miku was on the edge of tears.

"Oh my god, that's so upsetting." Luka said solomnly. "Have you really never had a friend?"

"No, not unless you count the butlers and servants I've had. But they were just my father's employees." Tears were slowly creeping down her cheeks. Having never told her story to anyone, she didn't realise that it would evoke such emotions within her. The tears could be restrained no longer, they fell quickly, staining the expensive white school shirt.

"Sorry, I didn't realise... Sorry." Luka found herself on the brink of tears aswell, the sight of the distressed tealette stirred something deep inside her. She pulled out a tissue from her bag and wiped away the tears from the diva's face.

The first contact shocked her, it had been so long since Miku had shared and intimate moment with someone, the sensation felt foriegn. She quickly relaxed, and the tears subsided when Luka's hand cupped her cheek. The warmth was so inviting that she forgot herself. She nuzzled into Luka's hand, wanting desperatly to feel the warmth, to feel the affection.

The two women stayed like this for a few short moments, whilst Luka felt a wave of emotion wash over her. She reluctantly pulled her hand away, only for it to be grabbed by the dainty little hands of Miku, "Just a little longer." The tealette begged in a whisper.

"I'm sorry Miku, I have to go, It's one o'clock." Luka was thankful that she had an excuse to leave, she was too ashamed to tell her the real reason for her sudden departure. " I don't want to leave you like this, but I have to go." Luka choked as her throat tightened with emotion. "It's not fair on you." She added in a whisper.

Luka hastily gathered her things and made a beeline for the door. She burst through and sprinted to the elevator, just making it through the gap before they closed. She took one last look at a teary eyed Miku, who was standing in the doorway. For the whole journey back down to the lobby, Luka was consumed with guilt and emotion, she was ashamed of herself for thinking like that.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**What was Luka thinking? What made her so ashamed**

**You'll have to read the next chapter to find out**

**Did anyone like it? I'm sorry it's so short, i kind of rushed it to get it out before school on monday, I'm also sorry for any typos or mistakes.**

**Please leave some feedback and let me know if you want me to continue with this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is finally here.**

**I have to say, I was overwhelmed with the quantity of reviews I received for the first chapter, so I just want to say thanks to everyone who left one, they were very much appreciated.**

**This is the last one I'll be doing for quite some time, so I hope it's enough to last you the three or so weeks until I update again. Enjoy.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The heavy, gold finished doors came together, completely obscuring the view of the tealette. Luka backed into the corner, her chest was visibly rising with each deep inhalation. "Not again Luka." She whispered to herself. "You can't go down that road again." Luka suffered a series of short and sharp flashbacks; dirty memories of her past.

After calming herself down to the point where her breath was no longer audible, she looked at the floor indicator, it read 17. "Seventeen more floors in this expensive sweat box." She thought. In actuality the elevator was air conditioned and maintained at a low, comfortable temperature. The heat Luka felt was from herself. Her whole body had blushed at the thoughts she experienced during her intimate moment with Miku. "How can I be attracted to her?" She mumbled. "She's only a kid, what am I thinking?"

Luka started pacing nervously, her mind was battling with itself and the rational side was quite quickly losing the fight. She began to imagine scenarios in which she was holding Miku, scenarios in which she was kissing Miku. The thoughts running through her mind disgusted her to a great extent. "NO!" she shouted, thankfully no-one was around to hear. "That's sick Luka." She scolded herself. "You can't think like that."

A loud ding startled the flustered pinkette. She hastily straightened out her clothes and hair and started to make her way to the lobby door.

"Good afternoon miss." A tall, dark haired man said as he entered the elevator.

Luka, still in her flustered, self loathing state, was incapable of finding the words to respond with. "I, er… hello." She knew she sounded like a moron but she didn't care, her only focus was on getting home.

She walked out of the elevator a few steps, but was stopped in her tracks by a loud voice. "Wait." The man called out. "You're Miss Megurine, Hatsune-san's tutor."

Luka turned slowly to face him; he had his hand on the button which kept the door open. "… Yes, how did you know?"

"I'm Hatsune-san's butler and guard, so I saw your picture for security reasons." Constantine explained. "How did it go?"

Luka felt her cheeks heat up. "Fine, I have to go." She knew it was rude, but she just had to get out of there, and get away from Miku as soon as possible.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miku had been waiting at the door, hoping that Luka would return, but after a long minute she relinquished her efforts and resigned herself to the couch. "What was that about?" She asked herself. Having little social experience, Miku couldn't tell if what just happened was normal or not and she certainly couldn't identify a cause for Luka's behaviour. "Was it something I did?" She asked, just like last time, to herself. With the lack of human contact, Miku had grown accustomed to talking to herself; it felt normal to her and it went some way towards filling the gaping void of loneliness.

The tealette sunk deeper into the sofa, unaware that she was sitting where Luka had been only moments ago. She noticed a distinctive difference in the smell of the room. Her usually odourless apartment had been subtly imbued with Luka's perfume, and the place where Miku was sitting was the source of the intoxicating aroma. "Lukaaa." Miku blissfully breathed out after a long, strained inhalation of the surrounding air. The scent reminded Miku of the other woman; her face, her body, but most importantly to Miku, it reminded her of Luka's touch, the way her fingers had gently caressed her face, it reminded her of the warmth and affection behind Luka's touch.

The sound of the door handle moving roused Miku from her blissful state, a state in which she was remembering the events that occurred mere minutes ago. "Luka?" She meekly questioned, dearly hoping that the tall woman had returned.

"Who is Luka?" Constantine asked.

Miku's expression fell when she heard the voice of her butler. "Luka is my tutor." She explained.

He shut the door behind him and laid the dry cleaning on the table. "She lets you call her Luka?" He was confused at the informality. "She doesn't make you address her as Megurine-sensei?"

Miku shook her head. "No, she thought it would be better if we got to know each other better, dropping the formalities was her idea."

Constantine nodded in acceptance. "Sound's like a good idea to me, if it help you learn then why not." He put his briefcase and other belongings down and decided to catch up with the events of the day. "Talking about Luka, how did it go today?" He asked curiously as he took a seat next to Miku.

Miku smiled as she recalled the past four hours. "Amazing."

Constantine was genuinely surprised at this. "Amazing?" He inquired. "You usually hate new tutor day."

"I do usually, but Luka was just… amazing." She seemed to be in a trance like state whenever she spoke about the pinkette.

"Does this mean you won't be throwing any more tantrums or pulling any more pranks?" He asked Miku with a serious tone.

"They weren't tantrums." Miku tried to explain her relatively childish behaviour. "They were… momentary lapses."

Constantine chuckled at the tealette's excuses. "Well, whatever you want to call them, we shouldn't be expecting and more, right?"

"There shouldn't be, I think this one is a keeper." Miku replied. "We can keep her cant we?" She asked, slightly nervous at the prospect of losing Luka.

"Of course. We could have kept the first one; it's always been your decision to fire them." Constantine explained.

"I guess." Miku looked at the floor in embarrassment. "I never got on with them; they were so old and boring."

"You've got a point there." He conceded to Miku's statement. "Luka does seem a lot nicer, a lot friendlier."

Miku nodded politely until she realised what her butler had said after a few seconds. "Wait… have you met her?"

"Briefly in the lobby." He revealed. "She seemed as if she was in a rush so we didn't get a chance to chat." He scratched his chin as he recalled their meeting. "Come to think of it, she seemed really flustered, really embarrassed."

Miku's face lit up. She might now have some insight into the reason for Luka's sudden departure. "Embarrassed?"

"Yeah, she was in a serious hurry as well." He said as her rummaged through his briefcase. "You wouldn't happen to know about that would you?"

"Um- I'm not really sure, but I might have done something wrong, I think I might have offended her." Miku twiddled her thumbs nervously, hoping that what she said wasn't the case.

The dark haired main looked up from his paperwork. "What do you mean?" He inquired.

"Well, I don't know. Everything was going fine; we were chatting and getting along nicely." Miku started to explain. "But then I started crying and…"

"Why were you crying, did she hurt you." Constantine had instantly shifted into his hyper protective bodyguard mode. "I swear to god, she wont live another day if she even so much as touched one hair on your head."

"Whoa, it was nothing like that." Miku waved her hands defensively; successfully quelling the tall man's anger. "I cried because… well, because I'm lonely." She hated admitting this, it made her fell weak. "Anyway… Luka comforted me, but the left really abruptly saying that it wasn't fair on me or something."

"How strange." Constantine automatically responded as he rotated on the spot, seemingly surveying the surroundings for danger. He occasionally shifted anxiously, obviously still on edge about the false alarm.

"It was strange." Miku confirmed. "Does it sound like I did anything wrong to you?"

Constantine snapped out of his sentry procedure and sat back down next to Miku. "Not really. Maybe she's just not very good with emotions, maybe crying makes her uncomfortable." Constantine offered a feasible explanation.

"But then why did she try to comfort me. If she was uncomfortable then she wouldn't have even attempted in the first place." A confused Miku pointed out. "And what did she mean by 'it's not fair on you'?"

"I'm not really sure what to tell you Miku, maybe you should just ask her yourself tomorrow." He started to pack up his things. "Hurry up and get changed, you've got a recording session to get to, and I've got a meeting with your father."

Miku had completely ignored her butler's words. "But what if I weird her out again, I don't want her to leave like that again, she was almost in tears, it was so upsetting to see."

"Did you even listen to what I said? Stop babbling and get dressed, we've got to get to crypton as soon as possible." Constantine ordered in a harsh tone.

"Sorry Constantine." Miku apologized before scurrying off into her bedroom. She usually liked her butler; she had really warmed to him over the past few years, but it really annoyed Miku when he snapped at her. He was calm and collected one minute and was biting her head of in the next, his unpredictability always caught Miku off guard.

Sometimes she wished that her life wasn't so busy, that she wasn't a famous pop star, she wished her life could be easier. Nevertheless, she kept those thoughts to herself and obeyed Constantine's orders obediently. She got changed out of her uniform and was at her butler's side within seconds. "Let's go." She mumbled, silently wishing that Constantine was more emotionally connected, wishing that for once he would make an effort to actually listen to what was really bothering her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luka was at a loss. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't escape the teal haired diva following her all across town. everywhere she looked she saw Miku, whether it was on a giant billboard, or on posters stuck on windows or on adverts on the side of a bus, the tealette was literally everywhere.

It especially annoyed Luka when she realised that the coffee shop she was waiting in had one of Miku's songs playing in the background. "I'll have a large black coffee to go please." Luka had planned on sitting in and relaxing, avoiding the images of the tealette, but no matter where went, it seemed that her efforts were in vain, Miku always managed to find her.

"That'll be ¥200 please." The barista spoke with a smile.

"¥200 for a coffee, are you serious?" Luka was incredulous at the price.

"You get a free Miku muffin with your drink." The lady reached under the glass and pulled out a muffin topped with vibrant teal frosting and an edible Miku face. "It's Miku month, we're giving them away." She offered the treat to Luka.

The pinkette really didn't want to take it, but it would look strange to decline a free muffin for no reason, especially in a town that was obsessed with the diva. "Thank you, very cute." She remarked as she took the treat and paid the bill.

As soon as she left the store she threw the vivid cake into the nearest trashcan. "I don't need any more reminders." She huffed as she made her way to her car. Her attempts at clearing her head had been a disaster, if anything; her trip into town had only made matters worse. It made her realise how much she missed Miku.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I'm home!" Luka shouted shakily. She knew that Miki would be dying to hear details of her day with Miku, details that Luka really didn't want to reveal. The pinkette knew she was a bad liar; her lies were as transparent as glass, and Miki could always see right through them.

"Luka, what took you so long.?" Miki asked as she bounded through the corridor into their living room. "It's five o'clock; I've been waiting for like an hour."

"Sorry kiddo, I was- er- my e-errands took a little l-longer today." She stuttered uncontrollably, just like she did with every other lie she told. "I'll get started on dinner."

"I don't care about dinner." Miki was about ready to explode. "I was waiting for you to tell me about Miku."

"Uh- she was, it's- she was great." Another bout of stutters further incriminated the pinkette. "What do you want to eat?" She asked in a feeble attempt to change to subject.

"I don't care about dinner, tell me about Miku." Miki was getting quite stropy with Luka's reluctance to share information. "Was she just as cool as she is on stage? Is her hair really teal? Is she even real?

"Yes, yes and yes. Now dinner, what do you want?" Luka was praying that her ahodged cousin to drop the subject.

Miki was beginning to see through the cracks in Luka's composure. "What's up with you?" She inquired curiously, trying to figure the tall woman out. "You've been raving about Miku all week and now you have nothing to say after actually meeting her. What gives?"

Luka was losing it fast. All the talk of the tealette set her mind back. She began to fell terribly embarrassed and could feel the annoying warmth of a blush forming on her cheeks. "I- I'm not feeling t-too good, I think I'm g-gonna l-lie down for a bit." She pushed past her roommate and headed for the privacy of her bedroom.

"What's wrong, why are you being so weird." Miki questioned as she followed the pinkette down the corridor. She had to jog to keep up with Luka; who was speedily power walking away. Luka had almost made it to her door when Miki noticed that something was missing. "Where are my cherries? You said you'd get me some?"

"Dammit." Luka grumbled. Her cover was almost certainly blown. Even if you were to forget all the nervous stuttering, this one little blunder was enough to completely incriminate her. Luka never forgot anything, whether it be birthdays, phone numbers or grocery shopping, usually nothing escaped her keen brain. "I- uh, I forgot."

"I don't believe you, you've never forgotten anything." Miki was almost concerned; it must have taken something big to make her cousin forget something. "Did something happen with Miku?"

Luka sighed. "I guess there's no point in trying to hide it." She muttered as she walked back to the living room. Luka had decided that she might as well tell her roommate about her feelings towards Miku because no matter how long Luka could last, Miki would definitely be relentless with her questioning. She'd been talking about Miku more than Luka over the past week and she wasn't even the one meeting her, so Luka couldn't just expect Miki to drop the subject.

Luka sat on the couch whilst Miki confusedly stumbled back into the lounge. "What do you mean, what is there to hide?" Miki's ahoge was in the shape of a question mark.

Luka motioned to the seat opposite her. "Sit down; I have something to tell you." Luka sounded cold and distant; her eyes were glazed over as she remembered her past.

"Luka, what's wrong?" Miki asked, her voice was meek and her energetic personality had vanished. "Are you okay?" She noticed that Luka was not herself.

The pinkette looked up to meet her cousin's eyes. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I like Miku."

"I know, you've got all her songs, all…" Miki started, unaware of what Luka actually meant.

"Not like that. I… I'm attracted to her." She admitted. Her heart picked up speed dramatically. Even though Miki knew of Luka's preferences, the pinkette was still worried about her reaction. This wasn't just an ordinary girl she was talking about, it was Hatsune Miku, one of the most famous and recognisable people on the planet.

"Really? I thought you weren't a lesbian anymore." Miki was slightly shocked at her cousin's confession. "What about the guys you dated recently?"

"I was trying to change, trying to become socially acceptable." Luka explained. "But I felt nothing towards any of them, I only did it to avoid being outcast from socially, I'm still attracted to women."

Miki nodded in acceptance. "I knew you didn't like 'em." Miki laughed slightly.

"You're not mad are you?" Luka looked into Miki's eyes, hoping to not see any indication of a lie during her response. "You don't think I'm disgusting."

"No. you know I'm fine with who you are. It doesn't make you any different from anyone else." Miki answered quickly and noticed a faint smile form on her roommate's lips. "I'm just worried for you. You put all that effort in to escape your past, I'm worried that it might come back to haunt you."

"I'm worried too." Luka agreed. "And what about Miku, what if I ruin her carer, I could never forgive myself." Luka buried her face in her hands to hide her shame. "I can't stop thinking about her though."

Miki promptly got up and sat next to a crumbling Luka. "Don't worry, it'll be okay." She reassured as she wrapped her arms around her cousin.

"What should I do?" Luka asked through tears.

Miki comforted the pinkette; she rubbed her back; hoping to calm Luka down. "What do you want to do?"

Luka paused to think before answering. "I want to be with her." The realisation of what she wanted caused her to resume her crying, albeit much more heavily this time.

"Please don't cry Luka." Miki pleaded. "You know that when… you cry… I can't…" She couldn't finish her sentence due to surge of emotions that constricted her throat. "You're not disgusting." Was all she managed to say through heavy breaths and loud sobs.

They held each other until their tears had subsided. They pulled back and witnessed each others puffy eyes and soggy shirts. "Sorry, I kind of ruined your blouse." Miki sniffed.

"It's okay; it'll come out in the wash." Luka smiled and wiped away the extraneous water from her face. "What should I do?" Luka reiterated her earlier question.

"There's not a lot you can do." Miki pointed out. "This is a really tricky situation."

"I need her though; I need to be with her again." The pinkette said as she sank into the sofa.

Miki took a moment to think, hoping to come up with an alternative or some sort of solution. "Are you sure it's attraction. Are you not just confusing it with admiration. Maybe meeting her for real just made you like her more as a celebrity?" Miki suggested.

Luka shook her head defiantly. "I'm not getting anything confused. It's definitely attraction." Luka confirmed. "In fact, I think it's even more than attraction."

Miki's eyes shot open wide. "What do you mean; you're not talking about… love are you?"

Luka bit her lower lip nervously. "I'm not sure; I've never really been in love with anyone, so I don't know what it feels like." Luka started. "… but when I was with her, I felt whole, I felt complete." Luka admitted. "And now that we're apart I feel empty, I feel lonely. Being separated from her makes me feel terrible." He words same intuitively, she didn't have to think. She just spoke from the heart.

"Wow." Miki exhaled. "I… I've never heard anyone talk like that about someone else before." Miki marvelled. "It sounds like you might actually be in love with her."

"I don't know, I might be. I just know that there's a burning pain in my heart when I'm away from her and there's a burning flame when I am." Luka replied poetically.

"Do you think she feels the same way?" Miki questioned.

"I wouldn't have thought so. What are the chances that a girl like her would be gay _and w_ould feel the same feelings towards me as I do towards her?" Luka rationalized that her chances were extremely slim at best. "But, there was this one moment when I held her cheek… we looked into each others eyes and… I'm not sure what it was but I saw something, I saw a faint little flicker. Then her face lit up at my touch and she was begging me to stay," Luka recalled the brief, but intimate encounter. "Maybe she feels something towards me."

"Maybe." Miki replied half heartedly. The summary of events didn't really sound like it meant anything, but she didn't want to snuff out Luka's dwindling flame of hope. "Why don't you just see how it goes tomorrow?" This was the best Miki could offer. "I'm sure it'll turn out fine."

Luka was relaxed and reassured by the ahodged girl. "Thanks Miki, you always know how to make me feel better." Luka pulled her cousin into a warm embrace. She was overjoyed and relived that the most important person in her life at the moment had accepted her strange feelings towards the tealette. "I'm glad that you don't think I'm some sort of sick freak, some sort of weirdo."

"Your not a weirdo, you just my mildly quirky older cousin who I wouldn't change for anything." Miki laughed quietly. "I am annoyed at you though. I can't believe you forgot my cherries, I had been waiting all day for them."

Luka sighed audibly. "Way to ruin a precious family moment." She joked. "I'll get you some tomorrow."

"I would prefer them today, but I guess tomorrow is okay." Miki detached herself from the pinkette. "To make up for it, you have to tell me everything about Miku."

Luka smiled gleefully. "Where should I start?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Luka was up at the crack of dawn; partly because she couldn't sleep, but mostly because she wanted the extra hour or so to get ready. Unlike yesterday when she was in a rush, today she had enough time to get everything done properly.

"Time to get up for school." Luka spoke loudly, rousing the ahodged girl from her sleep.

"Five more minutes." Miki whined as she snuggled deeper into her bed.

Luka put Miki's breakfast down on the bedside table. "Don't mess me about, you know I'm going to see Miku again today. I don't need anymore stress."

Miki was still unresponsive so Luka stomped over to the curtains and opened them abruptly, letting the warm sunlight flood into every inch of the room. The action elicited a groan form Miki. "Why?" She implored.

"Because you need to get up for school." Luka reiterated as she picked up various articles of dirty clothing that littered the floor.

Miki sat up with great effort and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She opened them slowly so the sunlight wouldn't blind her, as she did this she seized the pinkette. "Someone's made an effort." She giggled. "Trying to impress Miku are we?"

Luka blushed slightly. "I- I don't know w-what you are talking about." She internally face palmed at her stutters.

"The clothes, the make-up. You look stunning if I'm honest." Miki admitted.

Luka usually never wore make-up; she was naturally beautiful and so never saw the need to enhance herself, plus it gave her more time in the mornings. "It's just a little mascara and eye liner, it makes my eyes stand out and people say that they are my best feature."

"That's true, but what about the lipstick?" Miki asked cheekily. "Are you gonna try and kiss her?"

"Stop that, I'm nervous enough as it is." Luka scowled at the giggling girl. "Eat your breakfast and get ready, I'll be going soon."

Luka went back to her own bedroom and made the final preparations for her tutoring session. She couldn't help but think about what her cousin had said, what was she actually trying to achieve by sprucing herself up. If Miku was straight then even the most attractive woman in the world wouldn't change her mind. So what hope did Luka have; she was attractive enough, and the clothes and make-up helped, but there was nothing she could possibly do to influence Miku; a straight girl for all she knew.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miku's heart was flittering nervously. She had just looked at the time. "Eight fifty-nine." She whispered. "Only one minute until I see Luka." A swarm of butterflies had invaded her stomach and were flappping around wildly.

The tealette had been anxiously waiting in her living room for the past hour. She had tried watching TV, playing games and even writing a new song, but nothing made the time pass any faster. Being up for most of the night didn't help as well; it only increased the agonizing waiting period further.

Thankfully, it was now the time for her to see the pink haired woman again. She was wearing similar attire to yesterday; a light blue, expensive school shirt, a jet black pleated skirt and thigh high stockings of the same colour. Like Luka, she too had made an effort to look her best. She was wearing mascara and lip gloss. It made her look a lot more grown up… still cute, but mature at the same time.

A knock on the door made the tealette jump. Her heart rate double, her breathing became erratic and palms became sweaty all in the space of a few seconds. She made her way to the door with shaky steps and paused for a moment to compose herself.

"Good morning Miku, I hope you…" Luka started her greeting but was interrupted by Miku who almost instantaneously latched at her as soon as the door was open.

"Luka." Miki exhaled blissfully. She was thankful that Luka couldn't see her face; a blush had appeared when she heard the tone with which she spoke. "You look beautiful."

Miku hadn't intended to hug her pink haired tutor, but the simple sight of the beautiful woman made her forget herself. Miku's slender arms wrapped around the older woman as she rested her head on Luka's shoulder. She hugged tightly and let herself be enveloped in the other woman's scent and arms; arms which were now holding Miku close after dropping the bag they were carrying.

The feeling was completely alien to Miku as this was her first hug. Aside form those she may have gotten when she was very little, this was the first actual hug she's ever received. It felt amazing to Miku; the warmth emanating from Luka's body, the sheer amount of physical contact, and her overwhelming perfume had Miku under a spell. A spell that Miku wished would last forever.

Luka was in the same boat; she also wished to hold Miku forever. She'd been expecting that she would get nothing in the way of physical contact with the tealette, but she was overwhelmed and elated with the affection from Miku. Luka held on tighter and squeezed Miku's smaller body into her own. She cradled the back of Miku's head and pushed her slightly into the crook of her neck, making their bodies fit together perfectly.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable yesterday." Miku whispered against Luka's neck.

The flow of warm air made Luka shiver. "It wasn't you, it was me, I was being weird. I'm sorry that I left so suddenly." Luka held onto the back of Miku's shirt tighter.

The two women hugged in comfortable silence for a few minutes, both too intoxicated by the other's presence to want to move, both too comfortable to say a word.

"We should probably go inside." Luka suggested reluctantly.

"… Okay." It took a while for Miku to find the words. She pulled away from Luka slowly, only by about an inch. "I missed you." She whispered, looking at her feet.

Luka replied instinctively. "I missed you too." Without thinking, she closed the distance and embraced her teal haired crush once again. This hug was a lot briefer but it still conveyed all of the emotion and affection of the previous one.

They eventually separated and entered Miku's apartment, neither of them felt the need to discus their actions, it felt so natural that there was no need to utter a word. Miku also didn't feel the need to inquire into Luka strange behaviour either. "Could you excuse me for a moment?" Miku requested politely.

"We need to start the lesson though." Luka's sensible, time conscious side reared it's head as she spoke.

"I need to go to the toilet; I've been waiting for an hour." Miku explained as she danced on the spot.

"Oh ok, sorry. You can go." Luka apologized. "Why were you waiting for an hour to go to the toilet?"

Miku averted her gaze. "I was waiting for you; I didn't want to be in the bathroom when you arrived."

"But you knew I wasn't scheduled to arrive until nine." Luka was slightly confused.

Miku looked down at the floor. "I was hoping that you'd arrive a bit earlier." she revealed. "Sorry, I was being stupid." She ran off to the bathroom with a red face.

Luka chuckled at the tealette's cuteness. She unpacked and set up her things and waited for Miku to return. "What was all that about?" She thought, "The needy embrace, waiting around for an hour, what did it all mean?"

Luka began to optimistically think up solutions to Miku's strange behaviour. The first thing that came to her mind was that Miku was attracted to her. She immediately disregarded this as wishful thinking, but as thought about it, the solution became more and more plausible. That hug wasn't just a friendly exchange, it was so much more. They way that they held each other was unlike anything Luka had experienced before. The closeness, the tenderness, the affection that she felt from Miku was unparalleled, and was certainly much more than what she had felt from anyone before, even her previous lovers.

Her train of though was derailed when she clumsily dropped her expensive mp3 player on the floor. "Hope it's not broken." She muttered as she bent down to pick it up, luckily, it was fine. She was about to put it away when she noticed the current song. "Puzzle by Hatsune Miku." She laughed. It didn't surprise her than a Miku song came up in the shuffle because almost all of her library was comprised of Miku, only a few singles from other artist like the Kagamine twins created partitions in the wall of Miku's songs.

Luka pushed the play button and listened to the angelic voice of the teal haired diva. With Puzzle being one of her favourite songs she knew all the lyrics, and by the end of the first verse, she was already singing along perfectly.

She quickly became engrossed in the music, so much so that she failed to notice the tealette standing in the doorway after she returned from the bathroom.

Miku could do nothing but stand in awe while she marvelled at the pinkette. She had previously thought that Luka's speaking voice was the sweetest sound she had ever heard, but that was like nails on a chalkboard when she compared it to her singing voice; it was absolutely sublime. She stayed silent and prayed that Luka would finish the entire song; she wanted to hear every last beautifully uttered syllable.

The song finished and both women sighed contently. Luka paused her mp3 player before the next song could start and she stored it away in her bag. "Shall we get started?" Miku asked, a wide grin was etched on her face.

"Er- yes, if you want." Luka was thankful that she wasn't caught. "Math or English, take your pick."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a successful morning of learning, the two women were relaxing and get to know each other better. It was already 1:30; a whole half hour after Luka was meant to leave. She felt the need to stay and accompany the lonely girl, especially after leaving like she did the day before. "Are you working on any other songs at the moment?" Luka asked as she set down her cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I've just about finished recording a song called 'Love is War'. I started shooting the PV today." Miku replied happily.

"Love is War huh? Sounds awesome, I can't wait to hear it." Luka reciprocated a warm smile towards Miku. "I'll probably buy it as soon as it comes out."

"You don't need to buy it, I'll bring a copy home from Crypton, you can hear it tomorrow of you like." Miku offered kindly.

"I'd love to." Luka replied. "I'm still gonna buy it though, I have all of your other songs on my mp3 player."

Miku's face lit up. "Really?" What are your favourites?" Miku was pleased to finally be getting some fan feedback.

Luka tilted her head and took a second to think. "I really like Melt, World is Mine is awesome and I'd say that… Puzzle is one of my absolute favourites." Luka smiled to herself, once again thankful for not being caught. "All your songs are amazing though, it's hard to choose favourites."

Miku smiled almost mischievously. "You like Puzzle?" She asked seemingly innocently.

"Yeah, your voice is amazing in that song." Luka admitted. She managed to keep the rose tinge on her cheeks almost unnoticeable.

Miku grinned even wider. "Not as amazing as your voice though."

"W-what do you m-mean?" Luka questioned nervously, faking innocence.

"I heard you singing it earlier." Miku exclaimed. "I would have complimented you then, but I didn't want to interrupt you."

Luka hung her head in shame. "Sorry, I didn't, I shouldn't…" She mumbled before trailing off.

Miku took Luka's hand in hers. "Sorry for what?"

Luka looked up shyly. "You must think I some obsessed weirdo."

The tealette squeezed Luka's hand reassuringly. "No, you're not a weirdo. In fact I took it as a compliment that you like my music enough to learn all the lyrics." Luka was still embarrassed by her actions. So Miku tried to assure her further. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I can't believe you're not a famous singer already."

Luka scoffed. "It wasn't that good." She replied modestly.

Miku shook her head, obviously in disagreement. "It was so much better than me."

It was Luka's turn to disagree. "How can I believe that. You're the world's greatest singer, how can I possibly be better than you?"

Miku scooted closer to her tutor. "I may be the best at the moment." Miku agreed a little big headedly. "But that's only because the world hasn't heard you yet." She gave the hand in hers another squeeze.

Miku's statement took Luka's breath away. "… Y-you really think so." She was actually begging to believe it herself.

"I know so." Miku instinctively answered. "Come with me to Crypton; let me introduce you to my manager. He'll love you, I promise."

The pinkette shook her head slightly. "I'm just a tutor; I could never do anything like that."

"Don't let that hold you back, you have a real talent for singing, and I know you want to." Miku responded passionately. "It would be so cool if I could work with you. I'd never be lonely at Crypton again."

"It's nice of you to offer, but I really don't think I…" Luka started before being interrupted.

"Please." Miku begged. "I need you. It's so lonely, no-one talks to me, I'm by myself all the time."

Luka could sense that the other girl was getting distressed. "I'd love too, really. But my job is being your tutor, I can't…" Luka was interrupted once again by Miku, although this time the tealette had rapidly closed the distance and had Luka pinned in the corner of the sofa with a tight hug.

"I'm your only student, you have spare time surely." Miku had lost all composure and sense of reasoning; she buried her face in Luka's long pink locks. "Please… for me… if you care about me." She whispered in Luka's ear. "I need you." She added quietly.

Miku's words stabbed at her heart. She did care about her a lot, and she hated seeing her this way. The reason she was declining the offer was fear; not fear of fame, or performance anxiety. She was scared about spending more time with Miku. Four hours was already enough to make her crazy, so more time with the tealette would only amplify her feelings towards her.

But as she heard the frail girl in her arms whimper uncontrolably, as she felt the signs of silent crying, she couldn't hold back anymore. She desperately wanted more time with Miku; even if she knew it was unhealthy, dangerous even. But if Miku wanted to be with her, it would be cruel of Luka to deny her that, especially considering the hard life she had already endured.

"Please." Miku sobbed.

"Shhh." Luka stroked her back lovingly. "I'll come to Crypton." She whispered as she kissed the side of Miku's head. "It's okay, don't cry."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Was it any good, do people like the idea of Luka working with Luka at Crypton.**

**What would you guys think about this eventually becoming an M rated fic.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, my exams really held the progress of this chapter up.**

**It's quite a long one, and it was pretty much written in one day, so sorry for any mistakes, it's just that I really wanted to get a chapter out while I had a day off.**

**That's enough excuses for now, here it is, and I hope you enjoy it.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I'll come to Crypton." Luka whispered as she kissed the side of Miku's head. She cradled the shivering tealette in her arms despite Miku's somewhat provocative position on top of her. "It's okay, don't cry." Luka added softly as she lovingly played in one of Miku's long teal ponytails.

Miku would have looked up to meet Luka's eyes but she was too squished against her. "R-really?"

Luka took the tealette by the shoulders and carefully prised her off of herself. She did so with the utmost care as she was almost afraid of shattering the poor girl like a piece of fine china. Luka stared deep into the still watery teal orbs before her. "I'm not sure if they'll keep me but I'll at least give it a try."

Miku's lips stretched into a wide smile. "I… you're… best." She couldn't even speak properly; she was so happy that she forgot how to articulate basic words.

Luka smiled back, overjoyed that she was able to put a smile back on Miku's face. "What?" She couldn't help but chuckle at the cuteness of Miku's speechlessness.

Miku tried once again to voice her thoughts. "You are the best." She managed before bursting into tears and nuzzling back into the pinkette again.

Luka quickly became concerned. "Miku, what's the matter?" She worriedly asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Miku shook her head lightly; her nose brushed against Luka's neck, causing her to shiver slightly. "I'm so happy that I am crying." Miku explained. "You make me so happy Luka."

Luka hugged her tight until the tears of joy eventually subsided. After a while, Luka began to wonder as to why the tealette was still latched to her, especially in the position she was in; Miku was standing on her knees whilst straddling Luka's lap; a position that Luka found shamefully arousing. "Miku?"

"Hmm." Miku responded lazily.

"Why are we still hugging?" Luka questioned as calmly as she could, trying to not let on that she was aroused.

Miku began to pull away, she figured that she had overstepped Luka's limit. "I'm sorry, was I making you uncomfortable?" Miku asked whilst subconsciously putting on a puppy dog face.

Luka noticed this and hated knowing she was Miku upset. So as Miku started to separate herself from the pinkette she was stopped by Luka's arms; they seemed to want Miku to stay close. "No, I'm not uncomfortable, I w-was just wondering." Luka lied slightly.

Miku looked away embarrassedly as she responded. "I just wanted to because… it feel so nice being hugged."

Luka nodded in acceptance. "Tell me about it." She chuckled.

"It's just that you're so soft and warm, it's unlike anything I've ever experience before." Miku explained. "I'm glad I finally got to hug someone.

Luka's brow furrowed. "What do you mean by finally?"

Miku smiled sheepishly. "This is gonna sound really stupid but… you were the first person to ever hug me."

Luka's jaw was on the floor. "Wh-what? You've never been hugged before?" she sounded almost angry at the revelation.

Miku nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. "No. my parents never hugged me and I've never really known anyone else well enough.

Luka's expression saddened considerably. "That's terrible, how did you live like that?"

"What?" Miku was a tad confused. "It's not like we need hugs."

Luka disagreed. She pulled the tealette back into a loving embrace. "Everybody needs hugs." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around Miku's body. "You need to be re-compensated.

Miku once again melted into Luka's curvy body. "What do you mean?"

"Starting today, I'm gonna hug you each and every day to make up for all of those deprived years. "Luka declared proudly. "Someone as special as you deserves all the affection in the world."

At this moment, Miku was the happiest she had been in a long time. "You're so amazing Luka." She whispered as she snuggled deeper into the inviting warmth of Luka's body. "I'm so lucky to have you."

Luka decided that nothing more needed to be said. The moment was so perfect that she didn't want to risk saying anything in case it spoiled the mood. As she held her teal haired crush in her arms she realised that this is definitely what she wanted. She wanted to feel Miku's slender arms wrapped around her, she wanted to feel the heat from her body, and she wanted to feel surrounded by her like she was now. Luka also realised that what Miki said was probably true.

Luka wasn't just attracted to Miku; she was almost certainly in love with her. She couldn't tell for sure, but the feelings she was experiencing right now were beyond anything she had even imagined that she could feel. "I love Miku." She thought to herself causing her whole body to blush at the realisation.

"Are you okay Luka?" Miku asked nervously when she noticed the increase in the pinkette's respiration and temperature. "You seem a little hot, are you getting a fever?" Miku pulled back to check, her arms still around Luka's neck.

"I-I'm fine, just a little warm." Luka lied once again.

"Oh good, you had me worried for a second." Miku smiled sympathetically, although worry was still evident on her features.

"There's no need to worry about me." The pinkette reassured. The unbelievable cute sight in front of her made her grin stupidly. "You are just the adorablest, it seems impossible for one person to have all that cuteness."

"You're so sweet Luka." Miku breathed blissfully as she rested her forehead on Luka's; bringing their faces into close proximity and blushes to both their cheeks.

Luka was tempted to close the short distance between their lips. Their proximity, Miku's provocative position and the whole situation were acting as powerful stimuli. "Don't even dare." She mentally cautioned herself.

Much to Luka's dismay, her body seemed to be acting against her will; the short distance was now slowly decreasing as she gradually edged towards Miku's Luka's face looked calm and composed, her mind was reeling, begging her to stop advancing.

What Luka found most strange wasn't that she was actually trying for a kiss (She knew that if she ever got this close, she would have almost certainly found it impossible to resist.) What surprised her was that Miku hadn't moved away and that if anything, her expression had got slightly happier.

So despite her rational side's pleas to stop, she continued to close the ever shrinking gap.

"Sorry I'm late, the traffic was – Hatsune-san, what are you doing!" A shocked Constantine inquired.

Both women blushed furiously, realising that from an onlooker's perspective, what they were doing seemed wildly inappropriate. "Constantine… what are you doing back so early?" Miku panicked.

The dark haired man offered a look which suggested she was insane. "I'm thirty minutes late, what are you talking about?"

The flustered tealette hastily rolled off Luka into the empty seat next to her. "We w-were just hugging, I swear." The tealette tired to explain.

Constantine didn't care for Miku's explanation; he instead fixated on Luka, who was now smoothing out her blouse. "What were you doing to Miku?" He inquired, worried for Miku's safety.

"We were hugging, just like Miku said." Luka offered calmly.

He shook his head; obviously not believing a word. "Go and get changed, I need to talk to Megurine-san alone for a minute.

Miku got up reluctantly. She was worried for her tutor because of Constantine's tone and posture. Nevertheless, she made her way to her bedroom to change quickly.

Miku shut the door behind her and leant on it whilst she tried to catch her breath. "Why is my heart beating so fast?" She whispered to herself. Miku listened to the rush of blood in her ears and couldn't even count fast enough to keep up, her heart had never beat like this before; it was never this fast after an energetic dance routine, it wasn't even as fast as it was when she did her first live performance.

As she remembered the recent event it only got faster; it rose when she remembered the sweetness of Luka's scent, it rose when she remembered the plump softness of Luka's lips and it rose when she remembered the look in Luka's deep teal orbs; the look that she couldn't place.

As Miku started to unbutton her shirt she realised that she was fine with the situation. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered Luka's face only inches from her own; a position that she should have found uncomfortable given her awkward and shy personality. Miku quickly understood that Luka was what made her comfortable, if it had been anyone else then she would have acted like Miku from two days ago, but because it was Luka's lap she was sitting on, because it was Luka's arms holding her, Miku felt right, she felt confident… she felt complete.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Honestly… what where you doing to her?" The tall man asked as he sat across from his interrogation subject.

"We were just hugging." Luka guessed that the lack of her usual physiological response while lying was because what she said was almost true; they were only hugging, although a few more seconds alone may have caused her usual behaviour ticks to appear.

Constantine nodded; taking in the information and processing it. "Couldn't you have done that earlier, it's already thirty minutes after you were supposed to leave. Why exactly are you still here?"

"Miku was lonely, I stayed to comfort her." Luka explained simply.

The dark haired man was sure that something was wrong, and he was getting rather annoyed with the continuous suspected deceit. "If she needs comforting, why would she go to you?" He asked bitterly.

The pink haired woman stood up abruptly. "It seems that I'm the only one she can go to." Luka quipped. "From what she tells me, Miku feels isolated, she feels unloved. So excuse me for trying to make that right, excuse me for trying to make her feel better." Luka ramped up the volume and spoke with a firm, unfaltering voice.

At that moment, Constantine decided to stop his questioning. "I like you Luka." He was impressed with her strength and determination; anyone that would stand up to someone as menacing as him was alright in his books. He offered his hand for a friendly handshake which Luka returned with gusto.

"Oh good, you two are getting along." Miku exclaimed cheerfully, she was relived that her notoriously protective butler was getting on with Luka. "Are you ready to go?"

Even though the question had been directed at Constantine, Luka was the first to answer. "Can I go like this?" she worriedly asked as she motioned at her outfit. "I'm a mess; can I go home and change first?"

Miku laughed silently to herself. While Luka had been working for four hours straight, in Miku's eyes, Luka still looked as gorgeous as ever. "There's no need to change." Miku reassured as she walked over to the pink haired woman. "You still look… well you still look really pretty if I'm honest." She blushed as she admitted this.

"I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure I understand." Constantine confusedly interjected.

Miku realised that she hadn't informed her butler of her plans. "Luka's coming with us; she's gonna be a singer like me."

"But… she's your tutor." Constantine felt the need to remind the giddy tealette. "How can she be a singer as well?"

"She'll work at Crypton after she has finished teaching me every day." Miku explained simply, even though the situation was anything but simple.

"Don't think too far ahead." Luka warned. "They might not even like me."

"That's because they'll love you." Miku countered. "The job is already yours, I know it." Miku smiled warmly at the pinkette.

Luka couldn't resist smiling back. The faith Miku had in her made her happy, but whenever the tealette smiled, Luka could do nothing but reciprocate. "You really think so?" Luka inquired softly as she placed her hand on Miku's shoulders. She wouldn't have gone in for a hug but she was a bit worried about the tealette's reaction after their earlier near kiss.

Luka had worried for no reason; Miku wasn't embarrassed or repulsed by Luka's actions, Miku had enjoyed the attention. So much so that she felt deprived when she wasn't in Luka's arms. To remedy this she decided to move in towards Luka's body where she snaked her arms around the pinkette's waist; pulling their bodies together. "Don't doubt yourself." Miku whispered once she got comfortable. "You're amazing."

Constantine observed the sweet spectacle and his stern façade fell for a moment. "Aww." He let slip out causing the two women to turn and face him. "… Ahem… we should get going don't you think?" He said as he tried to regain his composure.

"Yeah let's go." Miku replied, slowly detaching herself from Luka.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luka had seen pictures of Crypton's headquarters, but she was still as flabbergasted as the time she walked into Crypton towers. She could almost understand the extravagance in a place like a hotel, but to see the same level of luxury in a building like this shocked her. "Crypton are doing well aren't they?"

Constantine chuckled as he witnessed the pinkette drink in her surroundings. "We can thank Miku for that."

Miku was a little shocked; she never usually received compliments from Constantine. "It's not just me; Crypton is in every branch of society nowadays."

"Fair point." The dark haired man nodded in agreement. "But you are the face of Crypton, no matter what branch people deal with, they always think of you." Constantine offered as they reached the elevator. "I've got to go to a meeting, please take good care of Miku."

"She'll be safe with me, don't worry." Luka assured.

"I trust you, don't let me down or there will be hell to pay." Constantine warned as he walked down the corridor.

Miku smiled sheepishly as she stepped into the elevator. "Sorry about him, he can be a bit over protective sometimes."

Luka stood next to the tealette. "I understand, you're definitely worth protecting." Luka half joked.

Miku pushed the button and stood in silence with a faint blush on her face. "… Um Luka?" Miku mumbled.

Luka looked over and saw the tealette looking down at the floor and fiddling with her hands nervously. "What is it Miku?" She asked sincerely.

"Is it okay… can I… do you mind… can I refer to you as… my friend?" Miku nervously stuttered.

"So cute." Luka remarked, drawing the attention of the tealette. "It honours me that you would consider me a friend and I'm more than happy for you to address me as such.

Miku's facial muscles took over once again and stretched her lips into a wide grin. She turned back to face the doors because she was embarrassed of the goofy smile plastered on her face. "Umm Luka?" She asked again as she intertwined her fingers with Luka's. "Sorry if I sound stupid… I was wondering… can I call you my best friend?"

Luka momentarily lost it. "Kyaaa!" She screamed. "Of course I'll be your best friend; it is a privilege and an honour." She exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

Miku was so excited that she also bounced up and down on the spot, hand in hand with Luka. "E-excuse me." A tall man said as he tried to enter the elevator. Both women awkwardly squeezed by him into the hallway and burst into a fit of laughter once the doors had slid shut. "I bet we looked like idiots." Luka remarked.

Miku nodded and led the pinkette along the hallway to her manager's office. "Are you ready?"

Luka took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be." She said shakily as she realised the enormity of the situation. "You are going to have to help me out though; I have no idea of what to do."

"Don't worry, my manager is really nice, her has helped me a lot over the years." Miku explained as she opened the door and politely ushered Luka in.

"Good afternoon Matsumoto-san." Miku addressed the somewhat short, partially balding man behind the desk.

"Good afternoon Miku, you're a little late- who's your friend?" he asked as he spun around on his chair to face them.

"My name is Megurine Luka; I'm Miku's tutor, pleased to meet you." Luka introduced herself politely.

"Okay Megurine-san… what can I do for you today?" The bespectacled manager inquired.

Luka opened her mouth but no words came out. The lack of spontaneity in her life made Luka bad with sudden decisions; she liked to have everything planned out in advance, she liked to know what she was doing, where it was and when, it was part of the reason she became a tutor. And seeing as Luka had never been in a situation like this before, she had absolutely no idea of what to say.

She rotated her head and shot a pleading stare to Miku. "Luka is here to audition for the third spot on the Vocaloid project."

"What?" Luka whispered sharply. "You didn't tell me I was going to be a vocaloid."

"It's the only audition at the moment, I thought you knew." Miku replied quietly. "Are you mad, are you not gonna do it?" Miku's heart sank at the prospect.

Luka took a moment to think. She wanted to be a singer and she wanted to work with Miku but being in the vocaloid project was almost certainly too much; it would never fit in with her already busy life. However, when she looked into Miku's captivating (and also pleading) eyes, all the doubt and nervousness fizzled away leaving behind a picture of a potentially amazing future… a future that Luka couldn't resist. "I'm not mad, just a little startled". Luka said softly, sensing that the teal haired diva was a bit distressed. "I'll do the audition... only if your manager will allow me to of course."

"Of course, we can do it right now if you'd like." The short man offered politely.

Luka's eyes quickly tracked back to Miku's, again in search of advice. "I haven't got anything to sing." She panicked.

"Just sing puzzle again." Miku suggested mischievously, earning a glare from the pinkette. "Really, you should. It was so awesome." Miku said as a way of an apology.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Do you think I did alright?" A jittery Luka asked her teal haired crush

"Matsumoto-san loved it; he was grinning the whole way through." Miku pointed out.

"But it took me a couple of tries, and I was really nervous, and I kept stammering and…" Luka began to list all of her minor faults.

"Don't worry. My first recording session was just like that. We all get nervous." Miku took Luka's hand and squeezed it reassuring. "He'll be in any minute now with good news I promise."

The pinkette desperately hoped this was true. After seeing no reaction when she had tried to kiss her, as well as all the emotion that Miku conveyed whenever Luka hugged her, Luka had decided that she might try and push her luck; she might try and indulge into her fantasy of being with Miku, and spending time with her at Crypton could only increase the slim chances. She would only try for very subtle, very little things; just enough to quell her ever growing hunger.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the jolly man's entrance. "Megurine-san?"

Luka stood up from her chair and eyed the small man nervously. "Y-yes?"

He had tried to play it cool, he had tried to put on a stern face in attempt to trick Luka, but he was so excited that he lost it after only a few short moments. "When can you start?"

Luka was speechless. She had been expecting something like 'it just wasn't good enough' or 'you're not what were looking for', so when she heard the man say 'when can you start?' she had no idea how to respond. "I- I though it w-was only an audition."

It was, but you were so perfect that we are happy to cancel the auditions and offer you the job immediately." Mr Matsumoto explained. "You are the most talented person to ever audition; it's amazing that you're this good considering your lack of any real singing experience."

Luka's face lit up; she had an outstanding career in front of her, and it would be spent with Miku. Luka thought her life could not get any better.

She thought wrong. What made it even better was that Miku was now passionately embracing her after practically jumping out of her chair. "I knew you could do it." Miku squealed. "This is gonna be so awesome."

Luka rested her carefully rested her chin atop the teal head of hair. "I guess I can start today."

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant." The man exclaimed, offering his hand fro Luka. "I envision a great future for you here at Crypton."

Luka accepted the hand shake. "Wow, thank you Matsumoto-san." Luka replied, still immensely pleased.

Matsumoto-san smiled. "You better watch out Hatsune-san, it looks like Megurine-san is going to put you out of a job.

Luka's half of the handshake came to a sudden stop. "In that case, I refuse." The pinkette obviously hadn't picked up on the portly man's joke. "I already have a job; I can't take away everything Miku has worked so hard for… it's not fair on her."

Miku pulled back an inch or so to Luka at Luka clearly. "He was only joking." Miku pointed out, before turned to her manager. "… You were only joking right?"

The stout man raised his hands and shook them apologetically. "Sorry, there may have been a misunderstanding." He started. "It was just a joke, there's plenty of room at Crypton for both of you."

Luka glared at him apprehensively. "Are you sure? I couldn't live with myself if I ruined Miku's career." The taller woman protectively pulled her teal haired student closer.

"Don't worry, you can't ruin her career, if anything you'll improve it; the publicity from a new vocaloid will bring more hype in Miku's direction." Matsumoto-san explained as he walked around his desk. "Please, take a seat. We have a few things to discuss."

The Luka-Miku sandwich waddled its way over to the chairs. "Umm… Miku?" Luka whispered.

"Hmm?" The tealette replied blissfully, it was all she could voice as she position against the pinkette's body sort of prevented her from speaking.

"As much as I love cuddling with you, you're gonna have to release me so I can talk with your manager."

Miku squeezed tighter, gripping at Luka strongly. "Just… a bit… longer." She managed as she snuggled deeper into Luka's inviting warmth.

Luka squeezed back with enough force to match the tealette's; even though there was business to attend to, she loved feeling Miku's needy embrace; she could never have enough. "Sorry about this". She said as she sheepishly smiled at what she guessed was her new manager. "It's just… we really love hugs." Luka explained rather childishly.

"It's fine, take as long as you need." The balding man jested. He actually meant it because he was happy to see a smile on Miku's usually glum face.

After a few more tender seconds, Miku reluctantly eased her hold on the older woman. "I'm so happy that you got the job."

"Me too, it's gonna be so cool working here, working with you." Luka said with a grin on her face. "Let's sit down so we can talk with your manger though.

The tealette put on the cutest pout. "Okay… if we have to."

They both sat down and faced the excited manager. "What did you need to talk to me about?" The taller woman asked politely.

"Just a few issues at the moment, we can discuss the detailed stuff at a later date." Matsumoto-san explained as she pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose. "For now, I just need to know what hours you can work, and your personal details for company records." He elaborated as he handed Luka a form on a clipboard.

The pinkette took out her favourite pen and began to fill in the form quickly and precisely. She looked up to address the man behind the desk as each box on the form filled with information. "I guess I can work from half past one to five o'clock on weekdays; I can't start any earlier because of Miku's lessons.

"I understand." The man respectfully understood the nature of the situation. "What about weekends, do you think you could work then?"

Luka looked over at her new colleague with questioning eyes. "Do you work on weekends?"

"Yeah, I do." Miku replied unenthusiastically. "Saturday and Sunday, nine till five.

Even though she usually took the weekend to herself, Luka had decided that she'd happily give it up to spend and extra sixteen hours with Miku. "If it's okay with you Matsumoto-san, I can work then as well."

"Are you sure?" Miku questioned before her manager could answer. "You work all week; don't you want some time off?"

"It doesn't bother me, plus I can keep you company." Luka smiled as she saw Miku's eyes light up. She cupped the younger girl's cheek in her hand. "You said you were lonely here… I want to do everything I can to fix that. I want to make you happy."

Miku felt her heart flutter at Luka's words, they hit her hard and she was sure she would have collapsed if she were standing up. "Luka… I… you… that's so sweet."

"It's the least I can do for someone as special as you." Luka honestly answered, even though she really wanted to say 'It's just what you do for the person you love.' She had decided to restrain herself; it would have been way too much. There bond was strong considering they had only know each other for two days, but Luka was sure that her feelings towards Miku were not reciprocated.

"You two are really cute, we will have to get you singing together one day." Masumoto-san said as plans rushed through his head. "But before that, you need to release a single so we can gauge the public's reaction to you."

"You want me to write a song already." Luka inquired incredulously. She had expected the job to be tough, but she was being thrown straight in at the deep end.

"It doesn't have to be today, but we would like you to get started as soon as possible." The short man clarified. "You will be working with Miku to begin with seeing as we don't have a proper area for you to work in. she'll help you onto your feet and show you the ropes."

"Will she be working in the same room as me?" Miku asked optimistically.

"For now, yes. Why don't you give her a tour and show her where you work?" He suggested, as Luka handed back the completed form.

"Great idea. Miku exclaimed as she bolted to her feet and grabbed Luka's hand. "Let's go, I've go so much to show you." She was so excited to show Luka all the amazing things that had become so mundane to her.

"I'm expecting great things from you Megurine-san." Mr Matsumoto called out as the pinkette was dragged away.

"Don't worry, I wont disappoint you…" Luka managed before her head disappeared past the door frame.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"That's the recording studio, that's the editing room and that's the cafeteria… well, when I say cafeteria, I mean a five star gourmet restaurant." Miku was reaching the end of a long list of various rooms in various corridors.

"This place is so big." Luka marvelled.

"I guess." Miku agreed. "… And this is my room."

The door opened to reveal a huge room; just a large as Miku's apartment. "Wow, it's so…"

"Teal." Miku finished for her. "I know, it's kinda my favourite colour though."

"I was gonna say enormous, but yeah, I guess teal is the main focus point." The both walked in and sat on the expensive sofa in the center of the room. "I have to say though, it's one of my favourites; teal is such a… cute colour." She blushed faintly at the intended double meaning.

Miku blushed as well at the discrete compliment. "Thanks… pink is probably one of my favourites too, it's very pretty, and it's such a warm colour." Miku was happy to be able to compliment the stunning woman next to her; she only wished she could say her true feelings; even if she wasn't entirely sure of what they were or what they meant. "Do you want to get started on your debut single?" She asked, lifting the comfortable, but somewhat awkward air.

"I have no idea what to do though." Luka pointed out. "Do you have any ideas?"

Miku brought her finger up to her cheek and tapped slightly while she thought. "You need to do something that will get you recognised; something fast, something loud, something to draw people's attention." Miku suggested. "I think you should avoid a slow song for now, people want a more up beat song at the moment."

"So something like dance or hip-hop?"

"Yeah, something that says's 'look at me' and 'pay attention'. If we can do that then it will guarantee future success." Miku pulled out a note pad. "Why don't we start brainstorming? If we find something with potential then we can elaborate on it."

"Good idea, let's get started." Luka replied enthusiastically.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a non-stop session of hard work, the beginnings of a pretty decent song were starting to take shape. "You know, I think we've really got something here."

"I couldn't have done it without your help though, im a bit clueless when it comes to composition, and my piano skills weren't much use here." Luka finished with a sigh and wiped the small beads of sweat from her forehead. "Who knew it could be so tiring to write a song."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Miku assured. "I can help you with the more musicy bits, but I'm sure you'll pick up on them overtime."

"I plan on doing some research into the music industry when I get home anyway." She said as she absent-mindedly checked the time. Her eyes widened as her brain processed the late hour. "Holy crap, it's already seven; I was meant to be home two hours ago." Luka packed up her things in a flash and got up from the sofa."Miki's gonna be starving."

"Does this mean you're going?" Miku asked sadly.

"Yeah, my cousin is useless at looking after herself." Luka said as she headed for the exit.

"Oh okay, bye." Miku's expression was crestfallen. As she saw the pinkette walk way her heart sank, her energetic demeanour drooped and she felt empty and alone once more.

"See ya." Luka waved as she walked out the door.

Miku suddenly remembered the thing that had been bugging her all day. She had refrained from asking up until now, fearing that it would make the rest of the afternoon uncomfortable. But now it was eating away at her more than ever and she just had to know. "Wait!" She called out, successfully bringing the pinkette to the doorway. "I just wanted to ask you about what happened back at the apartment."

Luka froze; she knew exactly what the tealette was talking about. "W-what do you mean?" She tried to play innocent.

"Just before Constantine came in." Miku clarified. "When we got really close, what were you trying to go?"

Luka tried to play it cool. "It was just an extension of the hug; I thought you need someone to be close to you, someone to comfort you." She replied vaguely.

Miku nodded slowly, slightly unbelieving. "Oh okay then. It's just I thought you were trying to kiss me."

Luka felt blood begin its journey to her cheeks, she could fell that a massive blush was imminent. "No, n-nothing like t-that." She hated lying to the younger woman, but Luka though it would be too awkward to reveal the truth. "Anyway, I must dash, I've gotta get home." With that she left, leaving a smiling Miku behind.

She was smiling because she was pretty sure that what she just heard was a lie, meaning that Luka was actually going in for a kiss after all. It was strange, Miku thought she'd be angry and weirded out once she got the truth, but the more she thought about it actually happening, the happier and more excited she got. She realised that she wanted to fell Luka's lips on hers… she wanted to kiss Luka.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The pinkette rushed up the stairs after her mad dash across town. She hadn't been able to call or text Miki in the car because she didn't want to be distracted from the road. So now she was turning up almost two and a half hours late without letting Miki know. "I'm home, sorry I'm so late, I got held up." She called out into the apartment.

The sound of music from Miki's bedroom came to an abrupt stop, and soon after she appeared in the living room. "Held up?" She asked cheekily. "Were you getting intimate with Miku?"

"We kind of did earlier, but that's not important…" Luka began.

"Not important?" Miki interrupted loudly. "How can something like that not be important considering that you spent a solid five minutes yesterday describing the wonders of Miku's hair to me?" She rhetorically inquired, her eyes searching Luka's.

"It's not important at the moment because I have amazing news." Luka exclaimed giddily.

The tone was enough to get Miki excited; Luka was usually very serious and it took something big to change that. "Well… what is it?" She requested impatiently.

"You're not gonna believe it, but I got hired by Crypton, and I'm part of the Vocaloid project." Luka revealed.

Miku just snorted. "Yeah right, you just walked into Crypton and they gave you the job?"

Luka simply nodded. "Pretty much. Miku overheard me singing and thought it would be a good idea if I went to audition." She explained. "They liked me so much that they hired me on the spot. I'm already working on my first single."

"Oh yeah, then what is it called?" The ahodged girl asked, still believing that this was an elaborate hoax.

"I haven't got a name yet, but here." Luka pulled out her ID card. "It's my Crypton Id card, now do you believe me?"

"No way, you work at Crypton."

"Yeah, that's what I've been trying to tell you isn't it?" Luka chuckled. "You must be starving, what do you want to eat?"

"Can I have some…" Miki stopped as quickly as she began; once again noticing something very important was missing. "I can't believe you."

"What?" Luka was confused at the small girl's words.

"My cherries, you forgot them again." Miki pointed out, causing Luka to face palm.

"I've had a really busy day, the time got away from me, I'll get you…" Luka began apologetically.

"Enough excuses." Miki interrupted sharply. "You have got some serious grovelling to do." Miki sounded deadly serious. "And you better tell me what happened between you and Miku, I want all the details."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A week had passed since Luka joined Crypton, and over that time, her bond with Miku had strengthened exponentially. Everyday would start and end the same way; a long and passionate embrace; always dripping with need and emotion; unfortunately it was emotion that neither woman could express without fear or rejection. This was especially hard on Luka; being so close yet so far from what she wanted, from what she desired with all her heart was a tough ordeal, and she was lucky that she could partially vent her feelings through her song.

Over the course of the week, Miku and Luka worked tirelessly on the debut single, their manger even let Miku drop her current assignment to help Luka get the song prepared. The pair was now waiting patiently as Mr Matsumoto listened to Luka single 'Luka Luka Night Fever.'

"I can't believe it's already ready to be released, I've only been here a week." Luka marvelled at the speed and efficiency at which the staff at Crypton functioned. "We only finished writing it yesterday and it's already been fully mixed and edited."

"A lot of people work here and there all really smart." Miku revealed. "It's useful though; when you're on a good creative streak, you can get a whole album out in no time at all.

Luka nodded in acceptance and waited as the last few seconds of the song played out. She was very anxious because the success or failure of this song would determine her future at Crypton, which would ultimately affect her future with Miku. The song was really good, but at the back of her mind she could envision it being a complete failure, after all, no-one had ever heard of her before and the only reason they might consider buying the song was because of the Crypton label on the front.

Miku felt the same. She too knew what a great song it was; Luka had put her soul into it and it really showed. But she knew that the first song was the hardest and she knew that if it were to flop then Luka would be out of Crypton by tomorrow. Miku sat beside the woman who had captivated her ever since they met, holding on to her hand tightly as she scanned her mangers face.

The man took of his headphones and rested them gently on the table. "That was… incredible." He almost shouted with joy; taking a huge weight of both Luka and Miku's shoulders. "This is gonna be big, this is gonna be huge, and you… you're gonna be a star."

The pinkette smiled as relief and elation washed over her. "You really think so, you think it'll sell.

"It will be platinum before the end of the day." He offered. "Just give me the word and I'll push the button, it'll be everywhere within minutes.

She looked over at the girl who she had grown even closer to over the past week. "I'm gonna be a star." She whispered, almost ready to cry with joy.

"I knew you could do it." Miku replied just as quietly. "Come here."

Luka complied immediately and stood up, letting herself be wrapped up in Miku's arms. She eventually picked the younger woman up and span her around in the air. "Go for it Matsumoto-san, push the button."

Luka Luka Night Fever was sent to every corner of Crypton's' media network, destined to fill television screens and radio waves; Luka was now officially a Vocaloid. All she had to do was wait and see how the public would react.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Sorry about the ending, I wasn't really sure what to put, and I wanted to get this chapter out before my next exam so it's a little rushed. Also, sorry if this chapter was a litter bit boring, I couldn't just have Luka and Miku go straight into a romantic duet and so I had to write in some dull back-story/plot don't worry though, I can assure you that I will be getting to Miku and Luka's forbidden romance soon.**

**Please let me know what you think, reviews always make me so excited.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I'd like to thank my new beta-reader Code03x1 who did an amazing and really fast job.**

**I'd also like to say that this is gonna be my last update for a while, but the good news is I'll be back the week after next with a new chapter of World is Mine.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I still own absolutely nothing.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I'm so proud of you Luka!" Miku exclaimed as she was gently lowered back into her seat by the pinkette, "Your song is so great."

"I couldn't have done it without you though." Luka replied.

"I only helped a little," she modestly conceded, "it was your voice and your passion that makes the song great, that part was all down to you."

Luka opened her mouth, but closed it shortly after, offering Miku a sweet smile instead because she decided that nothing more needed to be said. "So… what do I do now?" she asked, taking a seat next to Miku.

"You can take the rest of the day off if you'd like," Mr. Matsumoto offered, "But first, we would like to do a quick photo shoot."

"A photo shoot?" she nervously inquired, "I hate photos of myself; I never look good in them."

"That's false," Miku piped up, "You look as pretty in photos as you do in real life!" The tealette praised, adoration subtly present in her voice. "You looked stunning in those pictures of you and your cousin that you showed me."

"I have to agree with Miku." The short man spoke encouragingly, "You have absolutely nothing to worry about; its just a few promotional pictures, as well as a few for adverts."

Luka felt slightly more at ease when she heard this. "I guess it doesn't sound too bad…" she said as she shifted around on her chair, "Is that all Matsumoto-san?"

"Actually, I would like to talk about your salary. You've been here for over a week and you haven't asked about it once."

Luka had pretty much forgotten that she was working because it was so fun all the time, it didn't feel remotely like a job, and neither did teaching Miku for that matter. Luka could have gone on like this forever; she felt like she should be paying Crypton for the privilege of working with Miku, not the other way around. "Oops... sorry. What is my salary then?"

The balding man pulled up a spreadsheet full of figures on his computer. "Well, you get a fixed yearly wage, but you also get a percentage of the profit from each single sale. It's currently around ¥10 per single."

"That's pretty damn good." Luka was happy with that figure, pessimistically working out that she'd receive one million yen if she managed to sell 100,000 copies. "And what about my standard salary, I didn't see it on my contact."

"Well let's have a look here." He started scrolling down the long list of Crypton's employees, eventually reaching the M section. "There we go, Megurine Luka. It says here that you earn… ¥9975064 per year, so let's call it ten million." He said rather casually.

The pinkette's eyes stretched to the size of Frisbees, "What?"

"I know, I know… it's a bit… low, isn't it? Don't worry; it will increase over time though so…" the bespectacled man began, misinterpreting the tall woman's surprise.

"A bit low?" she interrupted sarcastically "it's huge, surely you can't be serious?"

"Trust me, it really isn't. Money doesn't go that far these days." He chuckled. "I'm glad you find it... sufficient."

"It's more than sufficient, thank you so much Matsumoto-san, and thank you Miku." She said the last part softly as she turned to the tealette. "Without you, I would have never realized my true potential. You have made my life absolutely perfect in every single way… thank you." She would have preferred to substitute the 'thank you' for 'I love you', but she knew she couldn't.

Their manger let them have their moment, waiting patently until he could speak again. "Hatsune-san, we need to finish the PV for Love is War. Can you show Megurine-san to the room for the photo shoot? Its right next to the one you were using last week."

"Um… I was wondering if I could talk with you in private for a minute." She seemed a bit fidgety as she asked.

"Okay, sorry Luka, I guess you'll have to go on your own. Take a left from my office, keep going to the end of the corridor, follow it round to the right and the room for your photo shoot is the second one on the left." He instructed.

Luka got up and walked towards the door. "And what do I do when I've finished?"

"Like I said, take the day off, go home if you want to, you've earned it!"

Miku watched as the captivating woman left, shutting the door behind her. She waited a few seconds before speaking, and when she did it was very quiet so Luka couldn't hear. "I think we should throw Luka a surprise party tomorrow," she suggested, "we could invite Rin and Len and maybe a few other people seeing as Luka hasn't really met anyone yet."

Mr. Matsumoto scratched his chin, contemplating the proposal. "That's not a bad idea, as long as it isn't a big party."

The tealette shook her head slightly. "It'll just be a small gathering in my room; a way of congratulating her and welcoming her to Crypton properly." Miku clarified, "Could you help me set it up?"

"Sure, I'll call the other Vocaloids and let them know." he offered courteously, "You should go, people are waiting for you- I'll get it all sorted out."

"Thank you Matsumoto-san." Miku said, running off to shoot her PV straight after.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a relatively quick and easy photo shoot, Luka had stayed around for a few hours to try and work on a new song. She had the basics laid out but was too distracted by the enormous sum of money that had been presented to her.

The pinkette had decided to take her manager's advice and take what was left of the afternoon off-during which time she had decided to go shopping. She had bought a few expensive dresses as well as numerous other articles of clothing that had always been out of her price range before.

She turned the radio on as she got into her car, setting off for home. Pulling out of the large multi-story car park, the radio flickered into life as it received a signal.

"… And that was Hatsune Miku with Melt," The voice on the radio announced.

"Damn." Luka muttered as she pulled into the street, "That was one of my favorites; I can't believe I missed it!"

"Coming up next on Crypton FM we have the newest member of the vocaloid project; Megurine Luka with her debut single, Luka, Luka Night Fever!" The slightly fuzzy voice announced.

Luka stared incredulously at the digital display of the car's radio. "W-what?" She whispered to herself, struggling to believe what she just heard

Dame Dame Yo

Her song started blasting through the car, and her own voice hit her ears as radio Luka began to sing the first verse. "I- I'm on the radio." Luka pointed out the obvious to herself, still completely overwhelmed by the revelation. The car swerved violently as she looked up from the radio, narrowly avoiding oncoming traffic.

Thankfully she managed to pull up at a set of traffic lights safely, which gave her time to assess the magnitude of the situation for a moment. As the light was about to turn green Luka noticed the large billboard across the road. It usually advertised one of Miku's new songs or occasionally one of the twins', but now her face was plastered across it, with a picture from the photo shoot she did mere hours ago.

"Hey, move it lady!" A rude commuter behind her shouted from the window of his car, startling the pink haired woman.

Luka had once again been distracted by her newfound fame and had been sitting at a green light for twenty seconds. She sped off home, still bewildered at the speed of Crypton's workers.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh my god, Luka, come look!" Miki squealed as soon as her cousin walked through the door, furiously pointing out of the window

"Hold your horses, let me get in first." Luka said through clenched teeth, the sheer weight of all her purchases proving to be a struggle.

"Quick, before it leaves!" The ahodged girl urged.

The pink haired woman set her bags down on the floor, coffee table and sofa carefully, not forgetting the value that each of these items carried. "What did you want me to… holy tuna!"

The object of Miki's attention was one of Crypton's blimps, and more importantly, a blimp displaying a slideshow of Luka promotional pictures, as well as advertising for _Luka, Luka Night Fever_.

"You have got to be kidding me; it's as big as a jumbo jet."

"Wow Luka, you've really hit it big!" Miki exclaimed, admiration clear in her voice.

"Tell me about it, look at all that!" She said, pointing at the small mountain of bags, all of which displayed the logos of expensive shops across town.

Miki took in the sight, her brain reeling. Based on a cursory glance, the ahodged girl estimated that there was hundreds of thousands of yen worth of goods scattered in her living room. "What the hell Luka, we don't have the money to pay for all that!"

"We do now; I get ten million a year as basic pay, not including sales." Luka proudly explained.

Miki's eyes almost popped out of her head at the breath-taking figure. "Are you telling me, we're rich?"

"Very," She chuckled slightly, "I can hardly believe it though."

Miki stepped over the bags and hugged Luka tightly. "You're the coolest cousin ever," she excitedly said, "just think of all the cherries you can buy me now."

Luka let out a small laugh. "You and your cherries."

"You know they're my favourite, so what?" She retorted playfully before separating from her cousin. "Congrats by the way, your song is awesome."

Luka blushed when her cousin pulled out her mp3 player. The screen was displaying one of the images she had sees many times so far today, and was sure to see many times in the future as well.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luka noticed that the tealette was unusually jittery on the way to Crypton. Miku was no longer excited about going in Luka's car- a privilege that had been granted by Constantine last Friday after much begging from the tealette. Initially, Miku had been thrilled to ride with her pink haired tutor, but the excitement of such a simple thing had died down since then.

"Are you okay? You look like you've had too much caffeine or something." The pinkette worriedly inquired.

Miku had to consciously stop her legs from bouncing up and down before she answered, "I'm fine, just a little excited.

"Excited? What about?" Luka asked curiously, keeping her eyes on the road, unlike yesterday.

Miku hadn't really expected a follow up question and so had trouble formulating a believable answer. "I- er, well I… its just exciting to work with you." While it was true, it didn't really serve as a valid explanation.

The pinkette took a quick glance over to the passenger seat and saw Miku fiddling with the hem of her skirt nervously. While Luka found it incredibly cute, it still concerned her. "There's not really much to be excited about anymore, we've been working together for a week and a half now."

The slightly skittish tealette nodded faintly in approval. "It's still fun though. When you've had no-one to talk to for years, it makes a pleasant change to be able to communicate with someone."

Seeing as this was a somewhat sore topic for Miku, the pink haired woman decided to accept her explanation and drop the questioning, plus they had arrived at Crypton and so there was no time to ask anything else.

Constantine had been slowly relinquishing some of his duties to Luka- much to the surprise of Miku. They were now at a point were Luka was responsible for Miku getting to Crypton, as well as her safety while at work.

"Let's go, we can't be late!" Miku urged as she intertwined her fingers with the pinkette's, just as she did every morning.

"There's no rush Miku, we're actually a bit early." Luka pointed out, still being pulled towards the main entrance.

The tealette was in fact in a rush; Rin and Len would have usually left by now and she didn't want to keep them waiting for too long.

They eventually reached their shared room, breathing slightly faster than they should have been. Miku seemed very anxious to get to work, and as a result, they arrived slightly early and slightly out of breath. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go in!" Miku sounded as if she was about ready to explode.

Luka, being completely unaware of the tealette's plans, was finding Miku's behavior very strange and slightly unnerving. Nevertheless, she entered the unlit room and rooted around for the light switch.

"Surprise!" A chorus of voices shouted as light filled the room, making the pinkette jump in surprise.

Their balding manger came over to greet them. "Congratulations Megurine-san on your successful first single."

A small blush crept onto the taller woman's face. "I- I don't understand." She muttered quietly, slightly befuddled by the situation.

"It's a surprise party," he explained, "Hatsune-san wanted to celebrate your tremendous accomplishment!"

"This was your idea?" She asked the smiley girl beside her.

"Kinda, I didn't set it up though- Matsumoto-san did all the work." She replied modestly.

"Thank you Miku and you Matsumoto-san!" She appreciatively exclaimed, looking at all the decorations in awe. "It looks wonderful!"

"I'm glad you like it," Mr. Matsumoto stated, "sorry, but I can't stay any longer, I have some important business to attend to." He smiled widely as he made his exit.

The jolly man left abruptly, leaving Luka in a room full of complete strangers.

"We should talk to the twins first, they have to go soon and I don't want to hold them…" Miku started shyly as she eyed the blond boy and girl.

"Hang on a minute," Luka whispered softly so only Miku could hear. She stepped in front of the shorter girl and took her by the shoulders. "Thank you for doing this."

"Like I said, Manager did all the work, I just suggest…" Miku began just as quietly as Luka.

"I wasn't talking about that, although I do appreciate this too," the pinkette interjected, "I was talking about all the other things you've done for me." Luka clarified as she gently cupped Miku's cheek, stroking small circles with her thumb. "These past two weeks have been the best of my entire life, and it's all because of you," she explained at a barely audible volume before enveloping the smaller girl in her arms, "Thank you." She whispered once more, this time into the tealette's ear.

Miku felt a tear roll down her cheek and was glad that Luka's body hid her face. The pinkette's words had really moved her, a surge of emotion welling up within her, who brought tears to her eyes and almost preventing her from speaking. "Th-thank y-you." She managed before nuzzling back into her pink haired pillow.

It took the best part of a minute until they separated; all the while knowing they had a roomful of eyes trained on them. However, neither of them cared, the only thing on their minds being the girl in each other's arms and how perfect it was to just hold them close.

"Let's go talk to the twins." Luka said softly, breaking away from her teal haired crush.

"Wait…" Miku called out weakly, stopping the pinkette in her tracks. She presented one of her dainty hands to Luka and wore an expression that silently asked for it to be held. She felt quite nervous and wanted to feel Luka's hand holding hers.

Luka knew that Miku was a shy and somewhat awkward girl socially- she just found it cute and endearing that a world famous celebrity would be like this off stage. What Luka didn't know was that Miku was pathologically afraid of new people and that, to Miku; all the people in the room were just as foreign as they were to the pinkette. She had only spoken to each of them a few times, and the last time she spoke to someone other than Luka, her manager, or Constantine, was over eight months ago at the Christmas party.

Luka had hesitated to take the tealette's hand, finding it a little odd that she'd want to hold hands in font of all these people. But as she saw the small girl's expression shift to one of anxiety and sadness, she quickly snatched up the awaiting appendage and gently ushered Miku to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous." She replied meekly.

Luka shrugged it off, misinterpreting the magnitude of Miku's distress and went to talk to the blond duo. "Hello, I'm Megurine Luka; it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

When she heard that Crypton had gotten a new Vocaloid, Rin was quite angry. She had intended to steal the spotlight from Miku when she first arrived, and was annoyed that Luka had been successful where she had failed. However, the smile Luka wore was one that no one could resist, and Rin's prejudices melted away instantly. "Hello Luka-san, well done with your debut single, I really loved it!" She had intended to be quite snide, but had already been swayed by Luka's charm, forgetting the jealousy she had.

"Oh wow, a compliment for Kagamine Rin." Luka exclaimed excitedly. "I love your music too, especially _Meltdown_, it's one of my favourites." She praised before turning to the young girl's twin. "Hello Len, how are you?"

Len blushed as soon as the pink haired beauty looked at him. "I'm… I... I'm fine, thanks, how about you?"

Luka found the short boy's nervousness cute, admittedly not as cute as Miku, but cute nonetheless. "I'm very well, thank you."

"Well done with the song by the way, it was epic." He blushed another shade darker as he admitted this.

Luka could sense that Len was slightly uncomfortable around her so she tried to lessen his discomfort. "Not as epic as servant of evil though."

The rose tinge only intensified at the compliment from the very attractive pink haired woman. I- er, thanks." He said quietly.

The four stood in silence for a few seconds before Len checked his watch to avoid Luka's gaze. "Rin, we gotta go, look at the time."

Rin peered over and nodded. "Well it was nice meeting you Luka; hope to see you around in the future." Rin said sweetly, "It was nice talking with you too, Miku." She added, her voice much more sour than before.

The pair ran off, leaving the two girls a minute to chat.

"What did she mean by that, you didn't even say anything?"

Miku forced a weak smile. "It's probably nothing, let's go see someone else." She tried to pull Luka away but the woman was planted firmly on the spot.

"Miku?" She asked softly. "Are you okay here at Crypton?"

"Yeah, now that you're here, everything's fine." Miku quickly replied, once again forgetting that Luka was likely to inquire deeper into the matter.

"So… everything wasn't fine before I got here?" Luka logically concluded. "If that's the case, then please tell me."

"It's fine, please… just leave it alone." Miku quietly pleaded.

"I can help you, there's no need to suffer on you own, and I can help you sort it out." The pinkette offered calmly.

Miku looked up and saw eyes filled with sympathy and compassion. "It's just… well… me and Rin, I don't think she likes me very much."

Luka expression stiffened. "She's not mean to you is she? Does she bully you?" Her free hand subconsciously curled into a fist.

"No… not really. I think she's just jealous of me, so she can be a little rude sometimes."

"Let's have a little chat with her then, I bet I can make her change her ways." Luka seethed with barely controlled rage, furious that anyone would do anything to hurt her precious teal haired crush.

"No, stay and enjoy your party," Miku begged in a desperate whisper, "please, don't make a fuss. I only see her a few times a year- it's no big deal."

"But if she's making you upset, then I should do something to make it right." Luka was currently experiencing an overwhelming need to protect Miku, to look after her.

"Its fine I promise, you've already made it so much better." Miku said a bit more cheerfully, bringing a faint smile to the pinkette's lips. "Don't worry about me, have fun, enjoy your party.

Luka loosened as she heard the petite girls' words. "Good idea." She exhaled slowly. "I should let my hair down for a while and just enjoy myself." She conceded. "Who shall we meet next?"

Miku scanned the room and saw a couple standing in the corner talking to each other. "We could go see Kaito and Meiko."

Luka froze. "M-Meiko?" she stuttered. Hearing that name sent her back a good five years.

"Yeah, and Kaito. They were part of the first, unsuccessful vocaloid project. They didn't really sell well, but they stay around as consultants and occasionally release a song now and again." Miku informed.

The pinkette cast her mind back. She remembered hearing about a Kaito and a Meiko from Crypton but she never associated the Meiko in the news to the Meiko she once knew. "M-maybe we should talk to someone else."

"Why, they're both really friendly and they're some of he only people I get on with." Miku returned, as she started leading Luka over to the older couple. "I wish my father would let me spend more time with them."

Luka's heart rate skyrocketed as she could now clearly see that this Meiko was the Meiko from high school, the Meiko from her past; the thing she had tried so hard to escape from.

Before anyone could introduce themselves to the couple, the brunette spoke up as she noticed the incoming pinkette. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Megurine Luka. I haven't seen you in five years."

"You two know each other?" Miku confusedly asked.

Luka panicked; her secret would surely come out, destroying everything she had worked for over the past five years- most importantly, her friendship with Miku. "Can I talk with you in private for a moment?" She asked the brunette hastily.

Forgetting that she was still tethered to the tealette, Luka made quite the fool of herself when she tried to walk away. Miku's grip on her hand was incredibly strong for such a small girl. "Where are you going?" Miku asked nervously, the near rupture of their hands threatened to make her shy and awkward again.

"I just need to speak with Meiko-san for a minute, I'll be back, don't worry." She assured.

The two women walked off to an empty corner of the room in order to keep their conversation private. "It's nice to see you again," Meiko admitted, "but I have to ask, why did you just leave me like that?"

The question stabbed at Luka's heart. "I had to." she responded quietly, "My parents disowned me, what else was I supposed to do?"

"You could have at least told me where you were going." She replied a bit bitterly. "You just left me… I was heart broken."

"I called you once I was at school over there." She tried to explain.

"You could have told me face to face, I was so worried about you."

"I know and I feel terrible… But I had to move to England to live with my aunt." Luka revealed. "Are you mad at me?"

"I was at first," She admitted, "but I've moved on, I dated other people, the pain slowly faded away."

"I want you to know that if we could have stayed together, I would have. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know, it's fine, it wasn't your fault." Meiko agreed understandingly. "And as I said, everything's fine, I've moved on… I'm with Kaito now."

"He seems very nice; you two look quite good together. I'm happy for you."

"What about you, are you seeing anyone one?" Meiko asked, to which Luka simply shook her head. "I guess the more important question is, are you still gay?"

Luka hesitated for a long time before speaking again. "Can you keep it a secret?" I don't want anyone to know, especially not Miku… at least not yet."

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone." Meiko said with a smile, lifting a huge weight from her ex-girlfriend's shoulders.

They stood in comfortable silence for a while, taking the time to familiarize themselves with the grown up women that had replaced the childish ones they remembered.

"You've… matured."

Luka looked up to meet her eyes. "How do you mean?"

"Well, for starters, your personality is radically different; you're so much more elegant and sophisticated from the little Luka-chan I used to know," She explained, looking the pinkette's body up and down, "and look at those, they're huge!" She exclaimed, motioning at Luka's fairly large breasts. "Damn, I wished we could have stayed together, now that I know my flat, little Luka-chan… developed so nicely."

Luka chuckled. "Still as rude and as vulgar as ever, it seems that you haven't changed one bit." Luka paused and thought about what the woman just said. "Hang on a minute, you have Kaito, but you like my breasts?"

"Yeah." Meiko replied casually. "What's your point?"

"My point is… what's up with that?"

"I'm bisexual," she explained, still nonchalant about the situation, "but don't worry, I wont go for you- I'm happy with Kaito."

"I wouldn't have expected you to, plus I already have my eye on someone else." Luka revealed, somewhat mysteriously.

"It's Miku isn't it?" Meiko deadpanned. She already knew, but wanted to ask to make sure.

"What? No, t-that's pr-preposterous." Luka was stunned by the brunette's apparent guess.

"I know when you're lying. I still can't believe you stutter like that. Didn't they beat that out of you at boarding school?" she jokingly questioned.

"Well seeing as I only stutter when I lie, they beat that out of me instead, I guess they could kill two birds with one stone that way."

Seeing that the other woman was still surprised, confused and mildly frightened at her knowledge, Meiko decided she should elaborate on her earlier statement. "I know you Luka; I can read you like a book. I see the way you look at her, it was just like with me but a hundred times more longing, a hundred times more lustful."

"Is it wrong for me to like her?" She inquired very quietly, even though she already knew Meiko's response; if the brunette had had any objection she would have voiced them by now.

"No, it's not wrong; you can't help who you're attracted to," Meiko answered instinctively, "but be careful, there's a lot on the line, it could turn ugly if something goes wrong."

"I know- I can't stop thinking about her though." She hung her head shamefully. "I dream about her every night, I want her so bad. The worst part is that I'm so close yet so far from what I want, we're always together, and we're always hugging. And don't get me wrong, it's nice but I'm finding it harder and harder to keep things the way they are.

Meiko picked up on the subtle double meaning of the last part of Luka's monologue. "So you want… to take things further with her?"

"So badly, I want her to be mine, I want to hold her all the time, I want to kiss her, I… I… I just want her, no… I need her." Luka replied passionately, happy to finally talk to another understanding and accepting person. "But it's never going too happen, I can't just ask her to go out with me, she'll be repulsed and never speak to me again." Tears were staring to form in the corners of Luka's eyes.

"Hey, shh, don't worry." Meiko tried to calm her down; she could see that the barriers in Luka and Miku's current relationship were stressing her old friend out. "You never know, it might happen. Judging by how she is with you, I'd say that there's a chance."

Luka pulled out a tissue and wiped away the tears before her make-up ran. "W-what do you mean by that?" She asked quickly.

"Well I can't say for sure because I barely know the girl…" Meiko started, putting her hand on Luka's shoulder to comfort her. "… But from the way she looks at you, the way she follows you wherever you go, I'd say that she definitely likes you."

"That's just because I'm her tutor and the only friend she's ever had, she looks up to me- she respects me." Luka responded, rather pessimistically.

"I can't help but think you're wrong. There's something else between you two. I guess it's the way you two are together that leads me to believe that Miku feels more than just friendship towards you.

Luka looked at her with a face that was questioning the sanity of the brunette, so Meiko decided to continue. "For example, that moment at the door after your manger left, that wasn't a friend moment, that was so much more- you never even hugged me like that when we were dating. And the thing is… she was hugging you back just as passionately."

"It was just a cuddle, we always hug like that."

"Exactly, all the more reason to believe that Miku might be more into you than you think." Meiko asserted further, lifting the spirits of the pinkette. "If you get an opportunity with her, I recommend you take it. If you loved me, I can only imagine how strongly you feel towards her, and it would be a shame if those feelings were locked away forever."

"I can't just tell her that I love her." Luka said a bit too loud; she hoped that no one heard. "I want to but I can't."

"I understand that, but if an opportunity presents itself, you should take it. You have to take it!" Meiko encouraged. "Plus, you look really cute together; you'd make a great couple!"

Luka smiled, hearing these things made her a lot happier even if she couldn't really take them seriously.

Meiko picked up on this, still being able to read her friend's almost imperceptible changes. "It's not just my opinion; pretty much everyone _aw_'d when you two hugged."

"They did?" Luka didn't remember hearing anything.

"Yeah, it was pretty loud, didn't you hear it?" Meiko looked genuinely puzzled.

While the sound had reached their ears, neither Miku nor Luka had registered the crowd's appreciation; they were too engrossed- too focused- on the woman in their arms. "Honestly, I don't remember hearing anything."

"Well it doesn't matter." Meiko replied, pushing herself off the wall. "Do you wanna go back, Miku looks lost without you?"

Luka turned to face the tealette; who- sure enough- was looking over at her even though the blue haired man was speaking. "Yeah, I don't see why not."

"Congrats on the single, I could hardly believe my little Luka-chan had a voice as great as that inside of her."

Luka chuckled at the compliment and at being addressed by her old high school nickname. "Thanks Mei-chan, glad you like it."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

One by one, the guests left, all of whom praising the pinkette before they did. It had gone on longer than expected so there wasn't much time to get any real work done. And therefore after everybody had left, Miku and Luka decided to just sit down and chat.

"So you and Meiko went to high school together?" Miku asked as she set her can of soda down on the table.

"Yeah we did, we were… really good friends too." Luka almost let the truth slip. "We kind of drifted apart though. I went to a boarding school in England while she stayed- I guess we just forgot about each other."

"Why'd you go to boarding school, and why England?"

"Me and my parents fell out, so I went to live with my aunt in England." She revealed.

"What happened with your parents?" Miku asked, picking up her soda and taking a small sip, never taking her eyes of the woman beside her. "What did you do that made you have to move to England?"

"Crap." Luka thought, realizing that she'd have to come up with a lie or else tell Miku what happened all those years ago. "I…well, you see, I..." Luka staled, desperately trying to think of something, to think of anything plausible to tell in place of the truth.

"Hatsune-san, Megurine-san, your manager would like to see you in his office." A rather tall sound technician ordered, popping out as quickly as he came in.

Even though she was not religious, Luka thanked all the deities for the excuse presented to her. "Let's go, we don't want to keep the man waiting."

Miku followed the woman obediently. "What happened with your parents?" She inquired as she caught up with the pinkette.

"It's not important." She shrugged off the tealette's question. "I'll tell you some other time."

Miku made a mental note to ask at some point in the future because now she had arrived at their manager's office.

"Good afternoon girls, please take a seat." The man seemed even more excited than usual.

As instructed, they both took their seats, Miku on the left and Luka on the right. "You wanted to see us?" The tealette asked curiously.

"Yes, I have a proposal for the two of you!" The man spoke with a large, almost ecstatic smile. "Seeing as we have no immediate plans for Miku and seeing as Luka has just finished a song, me and some of the higher ups have decided that it would be a good idea for you to do a duet."

Miku turned to the pinkette and Luka mirrored her movement. "A duet?" The both asked in perfect synchronicity.

"Yes, a romantic duet; one about the forbidden love you have for each other!" He elaborated optimistically.

"What the hell?" Luka thought. "This is just like real life." She summed up as she matched the subject of the song to the feelings she'd been experiencing ever since that first day with Miku.

"What do you mean, forbidden love?" she asked nervously, thankfully not stuttering.

"The love between two women is forbidden, it's taboo and it's severely frowned upon in our culture." He clarified. "While we're on the topic, do either of you have any objections with the implied homosexuality?"

This was perfect; Luka could get an answer to one of the nagging questions in her mind without having to bring it up herself, which could have lead to an extremely awkward conversation. "I'm okay with it." She said calmly, waiting for Miku's response.

"I'm fine with it also; people should be able to love who ever they want regardless of gender." Miku declared proudly.

Miku wasn't' just okay with the idea, she seemed quiet passionate, and almost annoyed that it was forbidden, causing Luka to smile to herself. "So I take it that you both want to do it?" Their manager asked.

Even though Miku had showed support to the intended homosexuality present in the song, Luka was apprehensive. She really wanted to do it; not only was it an opportunity to work with her favourite singer, it could possibly become a window in alternate conversations, a catalyst for further discussion and perhaps expansion of their relationship

Even though Luka had no objections to the intended homosexuality present in the song, Miku was still concerned. The idea of doing a duet was brilliant, and it was a love song; which she enjoyed the most, but what made it special was that it was with her best friend. That however was part of the problem; not only was she scared of disappointing Luka, she was scared of letting her feeling slip, which seemed very likely if they were taking about them all the time.

Both girls stayed silent while they weighed up the advantaged and disadvantages, both hoping that the other woman would speak first.

"Well, what do you say?" The manager reiterated, breaking the tense silence.

Luka looked over just as Miku did, their eyes met across the small expanse. In a crystallizing moment of clarity, both Miku and Luka decided that they would forget their fears, forget the worries and go for it, also realizing that it would be the best chance for them to progress their relationship.

"I'll do it, if you will." Luka tentatively said, her gaze still locked with the tealette's

"You will?" She asked happily, not expecting that Luka would agree to it. "Of course I'll sing with you, it'll be so awesome!"

"It's settled then, you can start recording tomorrow, we will…" Mr. Matsumoto started.

"Wait, can't we write the lyrics?" Miku requested quietly.

The man's brow furrowed. "We usually write songs for you, we have this one figured out already."

"Hey that's not true; I help in the writing process." She exclaimed, more for Luka's ears than her manager's; she didn't want to come off as a fraud in front of the pinkette. "The only reason I don't write full songs is because I have no inspiration; it's hard to write about something that you've never experienced."

Mr. Matsumoto looked a little confused. "But you won't be experiencing anything with Luka- you're only pretending to be in love."

Miku thought that she probably looked silly as she tried to think up an answer; she couldn't just tell Matsumoto that one of the reasons she had agreed to do the project was so she could get closer to Luka and potentially develop the strange feelings she had towards her. "I guess, but we're good friends, and I can amplify what I feel toward Luka and put it into words." She covered believably. "You have to admit, it's a lot more inspiration than I usually get, plus it is about time for me to write my own songs."

"You know, that's a good idea! Not only will you get experience in song writing, it should produce a more heartfelt, more believable song if the emotions are coming from you and not from the mind of a producer!" The bespectacled man agreed enthusiastically. "I'll scrap what we have already and let the staff know we'll we staring fresh."

"Thank you Matsumoto-san, you wont regret the decision, I promise." She said triumphantly.

He nodded before the large smile reappeared on his face. "I also have another suggestion. We think it would be a good idea if you were to pretend to date each other."

"What!" Luka shouted, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"It seems like a big deal, but it's just pretend." He assured gently. "We think it would be a good idea because not only will it act as publicity for Luka as a new vocaloid, it will also act as promotion for your duet! Think of it as a teaser campaign of what's to come." He elaborated excitedly. "And going off from what Hatsune-san said, it could provide you with additional inspiration as well as strengthen the bond between you two. If you think about it, it's a win, win, win, win scenario; it makes sense!"

Their manger had made a fair point, pretending to date would help in a lot of areas, but both girls were once again apprehensive. This wasn't just singing a risky song together; it was going out, in full view of the public in an effort to convince them that what their song would say would be the truth.

"I'd be happy to do it." Miku cheerfully announced, much to the surprise of Luka and her manager who thought she would have declined straight away. "Do you think father will let me?"

Mr. Matsumoto nodded. "It was his idea, to be honest. I had been thinking about it when he suggested a duet, but I didn't speak up because I thought he'd disapprove. However, he was on exactly the same wavelength as me."

The tealette was incredulous. "M-my father said that?"

"Yeah, he decided that because you're seventeen now, you should get a bit of independence. He also said that Luka was trustworthy, caring and the all round perfect match to accompany his daughter into the world for the first time." He recalled Mr. Hatsune's words. "Would you be happy to participate on these dates?" He asked Luka, gesturing out quotations in the air while speaking the word "date".

"It's fine by me." She responded instinctively, fearful that she sounded too eager.

"Why don't you two arrange a date and head off home? I'll let everyone know that you're both fully on board."

Luka and Miku left the short man's office, leaving him alone to place various phone calls. Standing outside, they both felt a bit awkward with the proposal they had just brashly accepted.

"So… um… you know we don't have to do…" Luka began shakily, avoiding eyes contact with the shorter girl.

"Can we go to dinner tomorrow?" Miku asked suddenly, surprising the pinkette.

"I…er, well…sure." She was flabbergasted that Miku had the guts to ask so straightforwardly. Although she was relived that she didn't have to. "Where do you want to go?"

Her sudden onset of boldness had faded when she didn't have an answer. Miku had little knowledge of the outside world, so she couldn't think of any restaurant around at all. "I'm not sure… I was hoping you could suggest somewhere."

Luka thought for a moment, remembering a nice restaurant she went to once. The place was nice but the date was a disaster; she felt nothing for the man and he asked her to pay the bill and when she didn't have the money, she felt like a complete fool in front of everybody in the restaurant. "I know a place; it's really nice, I'm sure you'll love it." She had decided to revisit the establishment, expecting it to be a lot better seeing as now she had the money and it was with someone who she actually found attractive. "I'll pick you up at eight, if that's okay with you."

"Sounds great, I can't wait." Miku replied enthusiastically, ecstatic about tomorrow's plans.

Before it got uncomfortable, Luka bid Miku farewell and left the shorter girl to wait for Constantine.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The day had flown by and it was already six o'clock Friday evening. Miku had just got out of the shower and was franticly trying to get everything sorted for her first date. Even thought she had plenty of time, she was still rushing around at a furious speed, running back and forth between her bedroom and walk in wardrobe.

"Nothing's good enough." She murmured, frustrated as she threw yet another outfit on top of the heap of clothes on her bed. Even though this was a pretend date, Miku wanted to look her best for Luka, she wanted to impress her, and she wanted Luka to find her attractive.

Over the past couple of days the tealette had tried to make sense of her feelings, but having no real life experience made it very hard for her. She had no doubt that she admired and respected Luka, but felt that wasn't an apt enough explanation. She felt something more for the pink haired woman. She felt it whenever she looked into her mesmerizing teal orbs or whenever she was snuggles up against her curvy body. It burned and fluttered in her chest, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Seven o'clock at the Megurine-Fukiwara household was just as stressed and frantic for Luka. She too, was also struggling to find a piece of clothing suitable for her date. "What can I wear Miki?" She called out into the hallway.

"It doesn't really matter; it's just a fake date." Miki answered bluntly as she appeared in the doorway.

"I know, but I want to look good, I want Miku to find me… attractive, I need to make her realize that I want her for real." She replied with her head buried in the closet.

"Ain't it a little dangerous, what if it goes tits up?" Miki warned.

"That's just a risk I'll have to take." She responded boldly. "And besides I'm not gonna tell her, I'm gonna try and… woo her, I'm gonna see if I can intrigue her."

Miki nodded in approval. "In that case… why don't you wear this?" She suggested as she carefully pulled out the most expensive item from her cousins shopping spree; an elegant black dress with a partly open back and a almost open front, the front still being tasteful however.

"That's perfect." The pinkette exclaimed, taking the hanger from her cousin.

"Now we just need something to finish the ensemble." Miki announced as she rooted through Luka's belongings. "This. You have to wear this." She ordered as she carefully pulled out an exquisite pink butterfly necklace.

"I almost forgot about those." She remarked, taking the jewellery from the ahodged girl's hands.

"Those? What do you mean by that?" She questioned.

Luka moved some boxes aside and pulled out a much smaller box; very similar to the one the pink necklace had been stored in. "I bought it the other day, hoping that I could give it to her one day." The box opened to reveal an almost identical piece of jewellery, the only difference being that the butterfly crystal was teal, not pink.

Miki was in awe. "You're such a romantic Luka, that's so sweet." She smiled as her cousin blushed. "How about you wear the teal one and give the pink one to her instead."

"I hadn't thought of that." Luka admitted. "That's a much better idea, thanks."

"No problem, that's just what the world's best cousin does." She joked, winking playfully.

Luka couldn't help but laugh at the stupid comment. "Go on, get out of here, I have to get dressed.

Luka slipped off her current outfit and replaced it with the dress Miki picked out. Looking in the mirror, Luka had to admit that she looked gorgeous and concluded that no one could oppose that opinion. She only hoped it was enough to have an affect on Miku.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luka had arrived at Miku's apartment a little early, she was so anxious to see the tealette again. She brought her hand up and shakily rapped her knuckles on the door. "Who is it? A faint voice from inside the apartment called out.

"It's Luka." She simply replied.

"Oh, come in, door's open." She instructed. "I'll be out in a minute, hold on."

"Don't worry there's no rush." The pinkette sat down slowly, trying her best to not wrinkle her dress.

After a minute or so, Miku emerged from her bedroom wearing a dress similar to Luka's. It was black- but longer and less revealing. She also wore opaque black tights to hide her legs just like she always did. She had decided on this outfit after trying on hundreds before it, she felt a little overdressed but hoped it was enough to impress Luka. "I'm ready, what did you say the… wow." She had walked out backwards so she could close the door, and so didn't see the tall woman for a few seconds. Miku looked the magnificent woman up and down and instantly felt the flutter in her chest pick up speed. Her palms became sweaty and her mouth felt dry; the sight of Luka all dressed up was breathtaking.

"You look beautiful Miku." The pinkette breathed out contently, eyeing the younger girl's body as she did so.

It took a few seconds for Miku to regain enough control over her mouth to speak. She closed her jaw with an audible _clack_. "Yeah right, next to you I'm nothing." It was intended as a compliment but it came out rather narcissistically.

Luka set her bouquet of flowers down and strode over to Miku. "How can you say that, you're one of most, if not the prettiest girls I have ever seen."

Miku figured Luka was joking, teasing her. "Yeah right, how can you say that with a straight face?" Miku had never regarded herself as attractive. A lack of breasts and short height always made her fell scrawny; not the kind of thing anyone was looking for.

Luka completely disagreed. "Because it's the truth." She said dead seriously, wrapping her arms around Miku's waist. "I don't want to sound weird… but you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on." She pulled the tealette into her body to prevent her from seeing the blush on her face. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Hearing Luka say these things made Miku's heart flutter wildly. She was enchanted by these words and couldn't even think of anything to say. The only comprehensible thought being that she wanted to kiss Luka. She instead obediently melted into Luka's body, getting a lot closer than when they hugged normally. She had her face right up against the stunning woman's neck and was powerless to move away. It seemed that Luka's sweet and intoxicating scent had her completely immobilized.

Luka felt her heart pick up as well. It seemed as if her plan was working; the tealette had been drawn to her straight away. She was paying for it though. The feel of Miku's body pressed tightly against her own, Miku's small hands roaming the naked skin of her back, and the rush of air against her neck from Miku's needy breaths were driving her insane. She wanted nothing more than to whisk Miku off to the bedroom and ravish her, and it was killing her that she couldn't even do so much as kiss the girl in her arms.

"Well, I think you look magnificent." Miku stated quietly, breaking the silence once she had calmed down enough to speak. It felt good to be able to compliment Luka.

"I can only say the same about you." Luka pulled Miku away by an inch to look at her. "Let's get going- I made reservations for 8:30."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

On the journey to the restaurant, Luka had noticed that the tealette couldn't stop looking at her; it almost looked as if she was gawking. Miku couldn't help it- everything about Luka was enthralling. From her resplendent pink hair flowing gracefully over her bare back, her ample bosom that was being showcased nicely by her expensive dress down to the stunning legs that Miku had never seen in their full glory. Luka usually wore long skirts as well as pantyhose or stockings, so her bare legs, fully exposed in a dress that only come to mid-thigh were extremely enticing to the teal haired young woman.

Miku's eyes were darting around everywhere and Luka couldn't attribute it to nervousness about the date or just nervousness in general about being in a public place. "Calm down sweetie, there's no need to be nervous."

"But what if someone sees us?" She asked in a whisper, sinking into her chair a bit more to hide herself.

"Isn't that the idea?" She reached out and gently grabbed Miku's hand. "We need to convince people for our new song."

Miku gasped as Luka's slender fingers intertwined with hers. She felt the usual warmth and softness but there was something else… it was hard to describe. Something like a spark that sent shivers down her spine, a blush to her face and rendered her speechless.

"You are so cute when you're nervous." Luka remarked, taking in the tealette's features. "You are so adorable that I barely believe it myself."

Just like always, every time she received a compliment from the pinkette, Miku's heart rate sped up. "Do you really mean that, or are you just messing with me?"

"Of course I mean it," She said seriously, squeezing the hand in hers. "You should be happy about your figure, it's absolutely perfect.

"How can that be, your much better looking than me, you're taller than me and… well, I don't really have any… you know." She gestured with her hands at the chest area. "You can't tell me I'm perfect, especially when I'm sitting across from the most gorgeous woman in the world.

"I can tell you, because it's my opinion." She retorted. "And in my eyes, everything about you is perfect. Anyone who thinks differently is wrong as far as I'm concerned.

The woman's statement took the air from Miku's lungs, causing her to heave in to get it back. "Are you okay Miku?" Luka questioned concerned when she saw Miku hyperventilate slightly.

The tealette put her free hand on chest. "Yeah, it just… wow, my heart is pounding."

Luka smiled. "I'm glad." She simply offered

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a pleasant dinner coupled with intriguing conversation, Miku and Luka found their way back to the tealette's apartment. "I had so much fun tonight." Luka exclaimed as they walked the short distance between the elevator and Miku's front door.

"Me too, thank you for showing me what it's like to be a real person for a change." She avoided eye contact because she was nervous as to what might happen soon.

"It's my pleasure; I can't wait to take you out again sometime." Luka watched as Miku nervously fiddled with her keys. "Maybe sometime next week perhaps?"

"S-sounds good to m-me." She stuttered as the door swung open. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work then." She really wanted to close the distance and taste Luka's lips but was too afraid of rejection to try.

"Wait, I got you something, I forget to give it to you on the date, sorry." She pulled out the little box from her handbag.

Miku took the little container and immediately found it cute. "Aww, Luka you shouldn't have." Nevertheless, she opened it and was completely taken aback by what she saw.

"I got myself one too, see?" Luka pointed to the teal butterfly resting on her chest.

"I had noticed, they're really pretty, but I didn't want to say anything in case you accused me of looking at your chest." She replied sheepishly.

"You can look, its fine with me." She laughed. "Will you wear it?"

"Off course I'll wear it, it's beautiful and it's your colour." She immediately replied, feeling awkward again after being so frank. "Anyway… have a nice evening, goodnight." She started walking into her apartment, but was stopped by Luka's hand that had gently grabbed her arm.

Luka wanted to kiss Miku, but didn't want to scare her, so a full on kiss was out of the question, especially seeing how this was only there first date, and a pretend one at that. She decided to push her luck though and show Miku that she was in if for real. She lifted the younger girl's chin and looked her straight in the eyes. "Goodnight Miku." She whispered before leaning in, only swerving at the last second, avoiding her lips by a few millimetres and planting a kiss on the girl's cheek.

Seeing the tealette's blush, she decided to leave without another word and let Miku contemplate what just happened. The pinkette entered the lift and laughed silently as she watched Miku play with the hem of her dress.

"G-goodnight." She managed to say before the gold doors slid shut. The tealette stood out in the hallway for the best part of minute with a warm felling in her chest, a lipstick mark on her cheek and a large grin on her face.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Damn, that took a long time to write. Once again I'd like to say thanks to Code03x1 for taking her time to read over this. I hope you all enjoyed it; let me know what you though of it if you did.**

**Sorry for the wait until I upload again, I'm being dragged along to my nan's house for a week and she doesn't have a computer or anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again with another chapter.**

**Not as long as the others, but that's only because I still haven't gotten back into the flow of this story yet.**

**I hope people don't mind, but I'm doing my three stories on rotation, meaning that the next thing I upload will almost certainly be chapter three of the diva and the student.**

**I think you will be happy to hear that there will be some… goodies by the end of this chapter. That being said, I hope you all enjoy. Let me know if you did :)**

**Also, I was wondering if anybody had any ideas or anything that they would like me to write about. It could be either something you really want me to incorporate in to one of my existing stories, or it could be a new story altogether. If anyone has any suggestions then let me know, and I'll try my best to write em up as soon as possible.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miku stood and stared blankly at the elevator door for about a minute, still trying to process what just happened. She absent-mindedly brought her fingers to her cheek, touching the spot Luka had kissed only moments ago. A furious blush covered her face as she remembered how close the other woman had gotten.

She stepped back into her apartment and shut the door. "What the hell just happened?" She asked herself out loud as she walked over to the teal sofa and sat down. "Was that for real?"

Once again, Miku's fingers ghosted over her cheek, feeling a small amount of Luka's lipstick collect on her fingertip. "It actually happened." She exclaimed as she saw the red tinge on her finger, indicating that Luka had actually kissed her and it wasn't just a dream.

The next thing to cross Miku's mind was a question. "Why would Luka kiss me?" She asked the empty room wishing for it to come up with an answer. At first she thought it could be a friend kiss; just a way of saying thanks for a nice evening. She quickly dismissed the thought when she remembered the almost invisible gap that Luka had left between their lips. And that same look she had in her eyes when she tried to kiss her a week ago was also a hint. Miku then wondered as to why Luka would do it in the first place. They were meant to be selling themselves as a couple for their upcoming duet, but that was only in the public. Luka had kissed her when they were all alone, so it must have been her choice to extend the intimacy- not a decision influenced by the wishes of their manager.

The revelation initially shocked Miku and she disregarded it as wishful thinking. But as she pondered over the explanation, she rationalized that it was the only logical solution. After all, there was no one around to see the kiss, and so Luka had no reason to kiss her unless she wanted to. This conclusion was reinforced when she remembered Luka's previous attempt during their second tutoring session, an attempt that Luka still hadn't admitted to yet, but Miku knew her intentions.

Miku felt like screaming with joy. Even it was just a theory at the moment, the thought that Luka might return at least some of the feelings she had for her made Miku completely ecstatic. "Luka might actually like me…!" She whispered to herself as her hands started shaking slightly in excitement. "Luka might actually kiss me…!" The reason didn't matter anymore; whether it was Luka following orders, or if it was her being nice, Miku didn't care in the slightest if it meant that she had a chance of tasting Luka's lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luka had decided to come in early seeing as she didn't have to bring Miku in today, she also decided to dress a bit more casually as she intended on asking Miku out on another date tonight, and she didn't want to be in her boring work clothes. She went for a pair of dark, well-fitting jeans that accentuated her curves, a white button up shirt and she wore her hair down.

The main reason she had come in early was so she could talk to Meiko in private, not just about they're past but also about her future with Miku. "So, did your little date go well last night?" Meiko asked, fingers marking air quotations around the word 'date'.

"It was amazing, we connected so well- it was like we're meant to be together~!" Luka replied blissfully as she remembered how perfect every single thing had been.

"You know it was only pretend right?" Meiko asked a bit cheekily when she heard Luka's passionate response.

"Yeah, although I certainly wasn't pretending…" Luka paused to take a sip of her coffee before putting back on the desk. "And from what I can gather, I don't think Miku was either."

Meiko's brow arched with curiosity. "What makes you think that?"

"Well…I'm not sure exactly, but the whole atmosphere didn't feel pretend, at no point did I feel like we were just playing a game, it felt so real." Luka sighed contently. "And she made such an effort for me, you should have seen her, she looked so beautiful; I almost died when in first saw her."

Meiko nodded as she registered Luka quick and enthusiastic sentences. "So, do you think you made any progress with her?"

"Maybe, it's kind of hard to tell, although I did notice she was looking at me an awful lot." She revealed. "And when I kissed…"

Meiko almost spat out her coffee when she heard Luka, had it been a second earlier, then it would have been all over her office. Her coughing and choking caused the pinkette to pause. "Y-you kissed her!" She almost shouted, still spluttering from the coffee in her lungs.

Luka smiled at her friend's response. "It was only on the cheek, although her face lit up and for I second I thought she was gonna kiss me back. But she also seemed too shocked to move… she was so adorable, you should have seen her!" Luka laughed a little when she recalled the cute look plastered on Miku's face. "But it's probably just wishful thinking, me imagining what I wanted to see…"

Meiko had recovered, and was wiping her mouth with a tissue. "You never know, she might be into you!" She offered to cheer up her pink haired friend who had saddened considerably. "If she didn't like it she would have told you, I reckon she likes you- I reckon she wants you." She said in a teasing tone to stop her Luka from feeling sorry for herself.

Luka couldn't help but smile at her old friend's childishness. "Oh grow up." She playfully retorted. "If she wanted me, then I bet she'd have said something by now. I bet the only reason she's doing these dates is because she was asked to by Matsumoto-san."

"That's not true; didn't you say she asked you out?" Luka nodded in defeat. "And you know how shy she is- she might want you, but is probably too scared to ask; too scared of being rejected."

"You've got a point there..." The pinkette conceded, brightening up her mood. "But what if you're wrong? What if I make a move and she's disgusted with me? I can't lose her as a friend! …I just can't."

Meiko nodded in acceptance. "But if you want to be more than friends, then maybe it's just a risk you'll have to take." Meiko rationalized, causing Luka's to grimace with worry and anxiety. "Why don't you just take it slow, and try for little things gradually, that way there's less chance of overstepping Miku's limit… assuming she has one of course." A sly smile spread across the brunette's features. "I bet she wants you right now, I bet she…"

"Shut up." Luka growled playfully. "I've got enough wishful thinking of my own; don't you add your input as well."

"All I'm saying is that from what I've seen that girl definitely likes you, and I reckon you should keep trying." She said a lot more sincerely, all the humorous mischief gone from her voice. "And to answer your earlier question, yes, you should ask Miku out again."

"Thanks Mei-Chan- you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better." Luka sighed in relief, happy to be able to vent her feelings with an understanding- albeit mildly perverted- friend. "I was thinking about inviting over for dinner, but I feel as if we should go out as well, any recommendations for a good second date?"

The brunette leaned back on her chair and twiddled her thumbs while she thought. "You could go to the cinema." She suggested. "There might be a rom-com on, or maybe a horror. Those are always goods choices for a date." Meiko put her feet up on the desk and stretched out fully. "I reckon horror would be a good choice; if she gets scared then she's got you to snuggle in to."

Luka took the information on board and quickly decided that a casual trip to the cinema with Miku was perfect, especially after the extravagance of last night. "Good idea." The pinkette praised before gathering up her belongings. "Miku will be here any minute, see ya later!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miku walked straight past her's and Luka's shared room. She too had decided to speak to Meiko for advice. Straightening to her full 5.2ft height, Miku stood in front of the tall wood door and read the sign silently. _This is the office of Meiko. If you want something, then find someone else because I'm probably sleeping._

Miku considered just turning around and walking away, but she was too nervous to talk to Luka at the moment, fearing that she would blush as red as a tomato if she were to even look at the pinkette. She tapped very faintly on the door before whispering "Meiko-san, are you awake."

The squeaking of a tired old office chair and the muffled groan of the brunette could be heard through the door. "Can't you read? It means; 'don't disturb me'." She grumbled, not even bothering to get up and greet the visitor.

Miku was a little annoyed. She had hoped to gain some valuable knowledge about her situation as well as knowledge about Luka herself, but the best person for the job seemed too 'busy' to help her. "Sorry Meiko-san, I guess I'll come back later, I didn't mean to disturb you…"

Meiko's sleepy eyes shot open when she heard the tealette's voice come through clearer. She hadn't really been able to make out who was at the door because the voice had been so quiet before, but she quickly registered the guest to be Miku. "Hang on, I'll be right there." She called out and quickly jumped off her chair, excited to talk with the tealette, considering her recent conversation with Luka.

Miku had started walking away, when she heard the brunette's voice, but she was relieved that she didn't have to face Luka unprepared. She waited for the door to open, and stepped in as Meiko gave her a polite, pleasant smile. "Thank for seeing me on such short notice." Miku mumbled nervously. Even if Meiko was one of the people she considered to know quite well, 'quite well' for Miku meant hardly at all, and so Miku's usual shy tendencies had returned.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Meiko responded in a friendly, chatty manner. "What brings you down here, it's been a while since you've come to visit?"

Miku sat down on one of the chairs in front of the brunette's desk and made herself comfortable. "I was wondering if you could give me some advice?"

Meiko nodded understandingly. "Having trouble writing again, lyrics not coming to you?" She assumed that Miku was here to talk about business matters, and so continued asking. "Or is it something on the music side, because I can help with that too."

Miku looked down at the floor, worried about opening up to the brunette; she knew the tall woman would keep her secret, but she was more worried about her reaction. "It's nothing like that." She stated quietly, and took a while to gather the courage to speak again. "It's about me and Luka…"

Meiko's eyes widened in surprise at Miku's somewhat blunt remark. "Y-you and Luka?" She inquired, trying her best to not sound too excited. "Are you two having problems?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that." Miku quickly responded. "It's just…well… you see." The poor tealette tried to voice her thoughts but was finding it incredibly difficult. "Can you keep a secret?"

Meiko's smile grew larger and larger as the conversation progressed, already thinking about where it might lead. "Of course Miku, we can keep everything confidential." She said very reassuringly, seeing that the tealette was obviously showing signs of stress.

"I really like Luka, she's like the most important person in my life, and I'm so glad that we're friends." Miku started after hesitating for a bit before. "But the thing is… -and promise you won't tell- I think I like her more than in a friendly way."

Meiko had to physically restrain herself by squeezing her leg firmly under the desk, only just keeping herself from screaming out in happiness. "So… you're saying that you have feelings for Luka?" She asked with a wide grin on her face that just wouldn't go away.

Miku blushed when she heard someone else say it, finding it almost ridiculous. "I… do." She solemnly admitted, feeling ashamed for liking another girl. She just sat there with her head hung low and waited for Meiko's response which she was now dreading.

"Ok, what sort of feelings?" Meiko questioned curiously.

Miku's gaze shot up when she didn't hear the expected laughter or words of disappointment or disgust. She quickly broke eye contact though, still uncomfortable to do such with anyone but the pinkette. "I not sure exactly, it's all really new to me and I can't really figure out what it all means..." She tried to explain, earning a gesture to continue when she stopped. "I just know that whenever I'm near her my heart beats like crazy, and whenever I look at her, all I can think about now is… well, it's really embarrassing to say, and you'll probably find it weird but… whenever I look in to her beautiful eyes, all I want to do is walk up to her and kiss her." Miku was partially relived that she managed to get her thoughts off her chest, but now she waited anxiously for the tall woman's response.

"Well I can definitely tell you that you're attracted to her." Meiko replied giddily, confusing the tealette in the process.

"Why do you sound so happy about it?" She asked, finding Meiko's almost overly enthusiastic smile and tone unnerving.

Meiko hadn't realized how happy she'd come across until now; happy that Miku felt the same way about Luka, as Luka did about Miku. "Well, I…um, it's because I think you'd make a really cute couple." She covered, quickly thinking on the spot to avoid revealing the true reason.

The tealette smiled wide when she heard this. "Thanks, I think we would be too." She added the last part in an embarrassed whisper. Following, she cleared her throat and managed to continue. "Is there any way that you might be able to help?"

"This is perfect." Meiko thought to herself as she admired the amazing opportunity presented to her, an opportunity to help the two lovebirds get together. "What exactly would you like help with?"

Miku paused, and pondered over what she really wanted from the pinkette. "Like I said, I'm not really sure; I've got no experience in relationships, so I don't know." Miku took a moment to think really hard, coming up with scenarios in which she and Luka were happy together as a couple, scenarios in which Luka was all hers. She then imagined what it would be like to actually kiss Luka. The mere thought sent shivers down her spine, just like it always did when she thought about the pinkette in a more sexual way. "I want… I would… I just… I really want to kiss her!" She blurted after thinking for a good few seconds, instantly covering her mouth after her outburst.

Meiko could see what the pinkette meant when she rambled on about the tealette's cuteness. She chuckled merrily at the innocent reaction before imparting her advice to the shy teal haired girl. "I think you should just ask her." She offered plainly, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Miku moved her gaze up and shot the brunette a look that suggested she was insane. "Are you crazy? I can't just go up and say 'Hey Luka, I really want you to kiss me'! She'd think I'm a freak; a confused weirdo."

Meiko couldn't stop herself from shaking her head faintly as all the fears voiced by the tealette were completely misplaced; Meiko knew that if Miku were to ask, Luka would almost certainly agree to it. "Sure you can. I've known Luka for years and she's still the same generous, kind, caring and helpful person I used to know. I bet if you ask nicely then she'd go along with it! In fact, if she doesn't then just tell her that you're curious… or maybe that you need help getting inspiration for your duet, that way she'll see it as a favor and will do it to help you out, 'cause that's the kind of person she is."

What Meiko was saying did kind of make sense; Luka was the most pleasant and helpful person she knew, just two of many of her amazing qualities. But Miku still couldn't shake the feeling that it might hurt their friendship if things were to go badly. She didn't want to ruin the most amazing thing her whole life, but at the same time she wanted that thing to blossom and become even more incredible; a friendship with Luka was one thing, but a deeper more intimate relationship is what Miku really craved… what she really needed. "Are you sure that she wouldn't hate me if I asked, are you sure that she wouldn't be repulsed by me?" She asked gloomily, almost feeling bad for feeling such things about her best friend.

Meiko wished that she could just open up and tell Miku everything that Luka had told her, but she was a good friend, and that stuff was considered confidential between them. "She won't, she's not that sort of person. Even if she dislikes the idea, she'd still probably do it because you're such good friends and would do anything to make you happy." She offered reassuringly, but still saw some signs of distress playing on the small girl's features. "If you really don't think it would be a good move, then don't try it, it's only a suggestion. But, if you feel the mood is right, or if you can work up the courage to ask, then just ask. You'll never know unless you do."

Meiko made a damn good point. If she were to never ask, then Miku would never know and she'd go on for her entire life wondering what could have been, what might have happened if she had just asked. "Thanks Meiko, you've been so helpful." She praised sincerely before standing up, getting ready to leave. "I think I might just take your advice." She exclaimed with a confident grin as she opened the door to the office. "She's probably here already, no sense waiting around any longer."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miku practically threw the door to their shared room open, alarming the pinkette inside who was setting up, readying herself for a day of hard work. "Luka, I have something I want to ask you." She declared boldly, speaking much louder than she usually would, being pumped from Meiko's pep talk.

The solid, almost stern tone of voice alarmed Luka, finding it an odd contrast from Miku's usually cute and angelic high pitch. Luka got up from the couch she was sitting on, walking around and leaning on it while she looked at Miku with a mixed expression of confusion, mild concern, but prevailing adoration. "Is there something wrong?" She tentatively inquired.

The sight of Luka rendered Miku speechless; all the words she had planned to come out confidently had now disappeared into thin air. Her mouth went dry and her palms got clammy in an instant as she completely lost her nerve. "I…I, well I…" She trailed off, blushing as red as a beet when she failed to articulate her burning desire.

Luka's concern shifted into worry when she saw the tealette struggle for air because she was having that much difficulty speaking. She hurriedly made her way over and cupped the shaking girl's cheeks in her hands, pulling Miku's gaze from the floor to meet hers. "Are you okay?" She inquired as she looked around the teal orbs for signs of confusion, trying to think of something that may have been causing her weird behavior.

Miku stopped her fish impersonation when Luka's long, soft fingers caressed her face, immediately shifting into a blissful state of calm and peace at the pinkette's touch. "Yeah, I'm fine" She replied in a whisper, already lost in the deep teal pools mere inches from her face.

"Well…what did you want to ask me then sweetie?" The pinkette questioned softly, lulled down by Miku's gentle tone and expression.

Miku was gently nuzzling in to the warmth emanating from Luka's hands. Those hands were holding her with such care, such tenderness, that she let occasional, and almost inaudible, purrs escape her throat. Her eyes widened as she processed the question in her mind, and realized that she couldn't ask the question she wanted to anymore, feeling too nervous to do so. "I… was… just wondering…."She dragged her words out, stalling while she tried to think of something feasible to say. A random, but appropriate thought popped into her brain which she voiced immediately. "…What are we gonna call our song? I was thinking that we should name it pretty soon." The cover served as good explanation as to why she sounded so serious before, and Miku thanked the gods for being able to think of something to say.

Luka smiled gleefully at Miku's overwhelming cuteness. "I'm not really sure; we've barely worked on it yet, so I don't know where we're going with it." Luka replied seriously as business matters occupied her mind. "We can just name it later, once we have the framework laid down- after we know what we're actually gonna be singing about."

The pinkette's hands relinquished their light hold on Miku's cheeks, causing said girl to whimper slightly, instantly missing the comfort and reassurance she felt from Luka. "I guess there's no rush, I was just wondering as all."

Luka smiled and was about to walk away when a sudden thought popped into her head. "Is something wrong? How comes you haven't hugged me yet." She was mostly just joking around, but she was slightly intrigued as to why she hadn't received her daily dose of the tealette's affection.

Without speaking another word, Miku hastily wrapped her arms around the taller woman's body and pulled her into the warmest of embraces. "I was just getting to it." She whispered against the pinkette's neck as her head settled in place.

In Luka's opinion, this was the best part of her day, the part that always gave her hope, the part that always made her think that maybe Miku might actually have feelings for her. Today was no exception, seeing as Miku was already pressed right up against her before Luka could even register that she was being hugged. She brought her arms up to wrap around the tealette and held the small girl tightly, trying to convey the feelings she had but was too afraid to say.

Miku felt the exact same way, feeling thankful that she had an opportunity every morning to express her desire for Luka without having to say anything. She especially loved the fact that Luka seemed to put as much emotion and as much feeling behind the embrace as she did, loving the feel of her hands on her body holding her so gently, yet so firmly.

Today however was slightly different for both parties. The hug was still dripping with the care, passion and silent love they had for each other, but there was another force at play; one that changed the atmosphere radically. They both knew that after their first 'date', their friendship would change. Even if it wasn't real, the simple fact that they were pretending to be in love with the person they cared most about awoke new feelings inside of them, brought about by getting a taste of what they craved.

As a result, the atmosphere seemed tenser- more intimate- and both parties felt their sexual thoughts and desires growing exponentially as they melted into the woman in their arms. This had physical manifestations as well… mostly being the fact that hands, which should usually be up high on the other's back, were now roaming into uncharted and exciting territory.

Luka was, of course, being the most forward as Miku was still shy and inexperienced. Her hands resting mere inches from Miku's ass as she forced herself not to reach out and grab it, just barely quelling her hunger by being so close. Miku however, had her hand tangled in Luka's long pink locks, slowly climbing higher and higher as she forced to stop herself from grabbing the back of Luka's head and forcing her into a deep and lustful kiss.

Both girls were getting excited, loving the higher level that their relationship was now on, loving how they could discreetly touch the other woman almost unrestrainedly and loving that the other woman seemed to be as charged as they were.

Miku felt herself blush harder and harder with each light caress from Luka, and she was thankful that she currently had her face buried against the gorgeous woman's neck; not only for hiding her blush but also because she had the concentrated essence of Luka filling her nostrils. It was a sweet and seductive aroma that Miku could never have enough of. "This is it." She thought to herself as she thought about how perfect the situation was, how _right_ the moment felt. "I'm gonna ask." Her confidence was building as she explored the magnificent curvy body without being reprimanded, and judging by the pinkette's quiet and subtle reactions, Miku was almost certain that she liked what she was doing. "Could…"

Unfortunately for Miku, Luka had also decided to start talking at the exact same moment, causing them to awkwardly talk over each other. "Sorry, what were you gonna say?" She offered Miku to speak first seeing as the tealette had started talking just before her.

"Dammit!" she cursed in her mind, having lost all momentum and courage like before. "Nothing, it was nothing." She mumbled, wishing that she had the guts to just come out and ask. "What where you saying?"

"I was just gonna wondering if you'd grant me the privilege and honor of taking you out again tonight?" Luka proposed, while pulling away from the tealette slightly, just enough so that she could see her reaction.

The faintest of whimpers escaped Miku lips as their bodies disconnected, but she was soon grinning stupidly at Luka's proposition. "Of course, it would be my pleasure!" She responded, imitating Luka's goofy way of asking. "Do you have anything specific planned?"

Luka grabbed the tealette's hand and laced her fingers with Miku's. "I was thinking that I'd take you to see a movie seeing as you've never been to the cinema before." She revealed as she slowly walked with the teal haired girl over towards the couch. "But before that, would you like to come over to my place? I could cook us a nice meal, and you could meet my cousin while you're there."

Miku was ecstatic. Even though it seemed relatively simple compared to last night it still sounded absolutely perfect. "I can't wait!" She enthusiastically exclaimed as she took a seat next to a now beaming Luka.

"Me neither!" She replied eagerly, happy to see Miku was still on board with the fake dates. "Too bad we've got to work though." She joked.

"It's not all bad; at least we get to work on our song." Miku said optimistically. "Why don't we get started?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Both women tried to come up with lyrics for the entire afternoon, but were having a lot of trouble. They both kept censoring themselves and watering down their true feelings, too afraid to say what they were really feeling. As a result, all that was left were cheesy and generic lines, not the sort of thing either of them wanted in their passionate and forbidden love song. So after a long, and tedious session in which nothing much got accomplished, Luka drove Miku to her apartment to get started with their date.

"I'm a little nervous." Miku mumbled as they stood in the hallway outside Luka's apartment.

"It'll be fine. Miki's really nice and she's your biggest fan, you have nothing to worry about!" Luka offered reassuringly, finding Miku's shyness adorable. After registering the smallest of nods from the tealette, Luka opened the door and was met with the ahodged girl practically standing right in front of them.

"Jesus!" Miku yelped when the redhead bounded out into the hall and forcibly hugged her. Not only was Miku pretty bad when it came to new people and the only person she felt comfortable touching was Luka. "H-hello Miki, It's n-nice to meet you." She shakily greeted as restrained herself from breaking free, not wanting to appear rude in front of the pinkette.

"I can't believe you're actually here. You're just as adorable as Luka says you are." Miki exclaimed as she darted around the tealette, looking at her from every angle franticly.

Luka face palmed, going red as a tomato at her cousin's words, words which made her sound like some obsessed weirdo. "C'mon you, why don't we go inside?" She ushered the ball of energy and her frightened teal haired crush into the living room, smiling apologetically to the latter for her cousin's over-the-top behaviour. "I know you like leeks, so I was planning to make us a tuna and leek salad, since as tuna is my favourite."

"That sounds delicious…!" Miku was already salivating at the thought of her precious leeks. "How long do you think it'll be?" she couldn't wait for the taste of the crunchy vegetable.

"Not too long- ten, maybe fifteen minutes." Luka approximated as she totalled up the times in her head. "Do you think you can handle being with my cousin that long?" She jokingly whispered, not wanting to offend Miki, who was currently in her bedroom, probably fetching things to show Miku.

Miku smiled sheepishly. "Just about." She giggled, causing the tall woman to laugh along with her. "I'll try my best."

Luka went off to the kitchen to prepare the meal, going with haste to minimize the time that her crush would have to be uncomfortable for. Miku looked around the relatively small space, relative to her apartment at least, and felt oddly comfortable. Usually new places, just like new people, were daunting for Miku but for some reason Luka's apartment seemed very relaxing.

That feeling went out the window when Miki rushed back in, banging and crashing as she bumbled down the corridor due to her impaired vision. She was carrying a mountain of her various Miku paraphernalia, everything from dolls and posters to CD's and games featuring the diva. "Look!" Miki almost shouted with excitement as her eyes darted between the piles of belongings and the actual girl on the sofa. "It's you, it's really you." She said in disbelief.

The ahodged girl, who was now hugging her tight, then pounced on her. Miku looked over to the kitchen area with a worried and almost scared look on her face. Luka threw her hands up in the air and mouthed 'sorry' but didn't come over, as she was right in the middle of something. Miku mentally prepared herself for the rest of the afternoon with Miki- an ordeal that would probably be quite difficult considering her touchy-feely nature. Miku focused on her goal for the evening and used that to block out the discomfort that she was experiencing, imaging that she would finally get what she wanted, what she needed… a kiss from the one she loved.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The evening had gone brilliantly, and Miku's reactions to the horror film were just as Meiko had predicted, pleasing Luka to no end. After a leisurely stroll around the local park, Luka drove Miku home since as it was getting late, and she now found herself in the exact same situation as last night. "I had such a good time tonight!" The pinkette exclaimed happily as they walked out of the elevator on the 25th floor together.

"Me too, although next time you take me to the cinema, I'd like to see something a little less scary." Miku said, giggling slightly as she did so, remembering her frightful reactions to the cheesy film.

"Yeah, you did seem a little uncomfortable." Luka grinned as she remembered Miku clinging to her arm in fear. Miku blushed at the pinkette's slightly mocking tone and busied herself with the task of getting her apartment door open. As soon as she turned back to face Luka, said woman was right on top of her, only inches away from her face, just like last night. "You were unbelievably adorable though." Luka stated, causing yet another round of reddening for the tealette. "Anyway… I'll see you tomorrow; I hope you have a nice evening." Luka leaned in and pecked the flustered girl's cheek lightly, before starting to walk back to the elevator.

Miku knew exactly what she wanted when she felt the pinkette's lips brush against her face. "Um Luka?" She timidly called out, stopping the pinkette in her tracks and earning a murmur of confusion. "Are you sure you had a good time tonight?" She inquired a little disappointedly, putting her plan that she had been working on all afternoon into action.

Luka turned around with a look of pained confusion plastered across her features. "Of course I did, what makes you think otherwise?"

Miku's knew she'd probably sound lame and eventually needy and desperate, but she hoped to stir up some emotions within the pinkette in an effort to get the kiss she'd been dreaming about. "Well… you only kissed me on the cheek." She blurted, earning an inquisitive and shocked look from the pinkette. After a moment of silence, Miku began to speak again. "On the TV I saw that when a date ends with a kiss on the cheek it means that there isn't really anything between the two people. But when it's a proper kiss, it usually means that the relationship is a good one, one that will keep growing." She tried to explain, sounding quite childish in the process. "Um… I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't you like me enough to kiss me?"

Luka was incredulous. From what Miku was saying, it sounded as if she was disappointed that she didn't kiss her. "But… we're only…pretending Miku."

Miku pretty much knew that she'd get that sort of response, and she knew that she should give up now before she embarrassed herself any further. However, the fact that she was so close to the thing she desired the most but couldn't have was starting to make her desperate. "Well, couldn't you pretend to kiss me?" She mumbled without even realizing she'd said it until it was too late.

Luka's eyes widened even further when she heard the quiet words spill from the tealette's lips. "But Miku, we're both girls." Luka couldn't believe what was happening, and so the rational part of her brain told her that Miku must have been joking because this was just too good to be true. That's why she hadn't taken Miku there and then, fearing that if she were to agree to Miku's request, Miku would be disgusted with her actions.

"I thought you were okay with homosexuality?" The shorter girl asked, her voice carrying tones of annoyance and frustration.

""I am, I am. It's just… well… why would you w-want to kiss me?" Luka asked shyly, very out of character for the usually confident pinkette.

_Because I love you_. Miku just about managed to stop herself from saying, even though her mind was screaming it. "Because I… I want…I… I want to experience it; I want to know what a kiss feels like." She offered general thoughts, even though the only person she wanted an experience with was Luka. "I think it would help with the song. How can I write about something that I've never done, how can I even being to imagine what being in lo… being in a relationship with someone feels like if I've never even kissed anyone?"

Order was restored to Luka brain when she heard Miku's somewhat vague, but still valid reasons. "She's doing it for the job." Her inner voice summed up gloomily, saddened that she only wanted the experience and not the woman she was asking for it from. "Wouldn't you prefer to kiss a boy though?" She asked, disheartened from her conclusion.

"Not really." She almost whispered, giving Luka an injection of hope and excitement. "Can't we just pretend? I need to know what it's like." She pleaded, repeating her point again, hoping that Luka would to it to help her out, just like Meiko had promised.

Just when Luka was starting to succumb, a sudden realization hit her. Luka had been blind to the fact that Miku had never dated, never had a relationship and so had never had her first kiss; something that she didn't feel was hers to take. "But Miku… wouldn't it be you're first kiss?" She asked against her own hunger.

Miku nodded as she thought it over. "I guess it would be, but what's your point?"

Luka took a step forward and reached out to cup Miku's cheek, but stopped though when she realized what she was doing, and how inappropriate it might be at this moment. "Your first kiss should be with someone special; someone who you love. Wouldn't you prefer to wait for that?"

"You're the most special person I know." She blushed crimson as she once again let her words slip from her mouth, taking a small solace that she didn't blurt out 'I love you'. However, what Miku said was the truth, and seeing as Luka had only smiled at her outburst, she deicide to run with it. "You've been so amazing to me over the past few weeks, and you've made my entire life so much… brighter, so much more enjoyable. Before I met you I used to be depressed every day, but you changed everything for the better." Miku continued passionately, surprising the woman in front of her with her forwardness, "I… want you to be my first, I know it sounds weird, and its fine if you don't want to…"

Luka interrupted her by finishing the action she had tried a second ago, lovingly caressing the smooth skin of Miku's cheek. "That's so sweet Miku. But are you really sure, don't you think it would be best to wait for love?"

"With my father the way he is, I'll probably never find love." Miku replied a tad bitterly. "But what I have with you is… it's indescribable, and honestly… I don't think there's anyone I'd rather share my first kiss with."

Luka heard no hint of a lie in Miku's voice and only passion and determination in her teal orbs. "Okay, but don't be mad if it's bad, it's been a while since I've done this." She said playfully to thin the emotionally heavy atmosphere.

"You can't be any worse than me, I haven't got a clue." Miku replied cutely, making both pink and teal haired girls giggle for a moment.

Once the chuckling subsided, Luka checked one last time that she was okay to proceed, and got green lights everywhere she looked. She wasn't really sure of the reason for Miku's sudden request, but she decided to put it right at the back of her mind and enjoy the moment she had been dreaming of since the very first day she met the teal haired idol.

She took another step, closing the gap between their bodies to about two inches and she leaned it to give Miku what she wanted. Luka pressed her lips to Miku's very softly, savoring the contact she had desired for so long. She managed to keep herself from ravaging the tealette, fearing that Miku wouldn't want to go that far. Slowly, Luka moved her lips against Miku's and had to repress her shiver as Miku tentatively mimicked her actions.

Miku was in heaven; she never in a million years thought that a kiss could be this exquisite. Her heart was thrashing in her chest as she felt Luka's velvety soft lips gently brush against hers. She closed her eyes and kissed back, trying her best to control her heart, which she felt was certainly was about to explode from sheer pleasure overload.

Luka decided to break away from her teal haired love, not wanting to overstep Miku's comfort threshold and disgrace herself. She smiled as she observed the look of pure bliss on the tealette's features, glad that she was able to give Miku an 'experience', glad that she was able to make Miku feel happy. The only downside to the situation was the fact that she would probably never taste Miku's lips again, and would go on forever knowing how delicious that taste really was.

Miku almost whimpered when Luka pulled away, instantly missing the feeling of Luka on her lips. She felt crazy for thinking what she was, but she knew exactly what she wanted, that being more of the pinkette in her arms. "Luka…" She breathlessly whispered, causing the pinkette's eyes to stretch as she panicked. "Please Luka, more…I need you." Miku screwed her eyes shut tighter as she heard how desperate she sounded, hating the fact that her already indecent request came out so needily.

Luka felt her heart rate double at the lustful whispers escaping the tealette's throat, shamefully feeling the dampness between her legs grow. She wasn't, however, ashamed about what she did next, wrapping her arms around the desperate girl and crashing her lips against Miku's. The pinkette relinquished the tenderness she had used a moment ago and replacing it with hungry, lust driven passion. Her hand that wasn't low on Miku's back snaked up the tealette's neck and around to tangle itself in the thick teal locks, gripping at them desperately.

Miku's eyes shot open when she felt the return of that oh so pleasant feeling, quickly meeting the eyes of Luka, which were staring deep into her soul, almost making her legs turn to jelly. The look of downright hunger snapped Miku out of her state of shock and thrust her into a state of arousal to match that of the beautiful woman sensually sucking on her face. Just like said woman, Miku couldn't resist tangling her hands in Luka's brilliant and slightly disheveled, sexy pink locks, holding on for dear life with both hands, desperately pulling the woman she loved closer.

Luka couldn't believe it; Miku was actually kissing her back. She walked Miku back a few steps until they hit the wall with a soft thud, where Luka pressed into Miku's body with her own, loving how the shorter girl fit perfectly against her. Luka momentarily lost herself in her haze of passion and slipped her tongue into the tealette's mouth when said tealette let out of dizzyingly arousing moan. She tore away from the (partially) innocent girl, disgusted with her own body for violating Miku, even if it was just a natural reflex to deepen the kiss. "Sorry, I…"

Miku heard Luka's rushed apologies, but paid them no heed, as the only thought pulsing through her mind was "Why aren't her lips on mine!" To remedy the situation, the hand that was deep in the mess of silky pink hair, pulled Luka back towards herself, and it was Miku who restarted the kiss, when she slyly slipped her tongue into Luka's mouth, adoring the taste of the ravishing woman.

Seeing as her earlier intrusion was welcomed, Luka wasted no time in getting straight back into it; warring Miku's probing tongue with her own and exploring Miku's mouth. She pulled the girl off the wall and forced her into the apartment, shutting the door with her foot straight afterwards. She immediately had Miku pinned against it, and she let her hand drop to the tealette's thigh, where she stroked the supple skin.

Miku moaned in delight at the new sensations, loving how Luka's hand was friskily playing just under her short skirt. They mutually broke the kiss when they needed oxygen, but as soon as Luka had a lungful, she was right back on the attack, this time kissing the smooth, flawless skin of the tealette's neck. She licked and sucked eagerly, no longer caring about restraining herself anymore; losing herself in Miku's beautiful moans and gasps.

Judging by Luka actions, Miku would definitely say that the pink haired woman was enjoying herself. This knowledge gave the tealette a sudden rush of energy, and she used it to flip her position with Luka, pinning the gasping woman to the door instead. Just like Luka had done, Miku went for Luka's neck where she nibbled gently on the skin, before silently apologizing with a little lick on the red flesh each time.

Luka loved Miku's dominant side; loving the way she was trapped by the tealette's slender body. But every action that the tealette performed; every sensuous long lick she gave to her neck, every moan that escaped her lips was causing Luka's heart to pump harder and harder, causing her to get even more aroused. So as much as she was enjoying their current position, Luka couldn't stop herself from waltzing back toward the couch with Miku in her arms.

Just as they reached the expensive piece of furniture, Miku spun herself and the pink haired woman around yet again, meaning that it was Miku on top of Luka when they fell on to the couch. Miku hands busied themselves in Luka's hair, While Luka was doing exactly the same, pulling the teal haired girl closer, wanting more and more to feel her body against her own.

Luka felt that even though this was the most pleasurable and enjoyable moment of her entire life that things were still going incredibly fast. She quickly realized that if things kept going at the pace they were at now, Luka would have Miku locked in the bedroom in a matter of minutes. "Miku… wait." She breathlessly whispered into the dark room as the tealette's' hands where trailing down her body, getting dangerously close to her burning hot centre. Miku had only wanted a kiss, and Luka felt as if she had pushed the girl to go so much further, feeling guilty for letting her hunger block out her rational thought. Even though Miku had been responding, Luka still felt the need to ask the tealette about the situation. "Miku, stop. We're just pretending… aren't we?"

Miku realized that her hands were on the waistband of the pinkette's jeans, instantly feeling horrified that she had gone so far without realizing, disgusted that she had pretty much just sexually assaulted her best friend who had only agreed to kiss her. "Luka… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean… I shouldn't have…" Miku panicked, fearing that the one and only person she loved would leave her because of her inexcusable actions.

"Hey, shh, don't worry." Luka whispered in a comforting tone, pulling the girl down for a tight hug. "It's fine, I was just concerned. We were just pretending, weren't we?"

Miku saw the pinkette's question as an opportunity to explain her very forward behaviour. "I… we, yeah we were. I just got a little carried away, sorry."

Luka was a little disheartened at Miku's answer, but by no means surprised. She had hoped that the teal haired girl's actions were as real as hers, even though she knew the chance of that was practically zero. "There's no need to be sorry. In fact I was getting a little carried away as well. If we hadn't of stopped, then I probably would of…" She trailed off, before finishing her sentence, too embarrassed to carry on. "Anyway… it's a good thing we did stop; I can't let your first time be with me… with another woman." She mumbled disappointedly as her conscience managed to speak above her passion driven thoughts.

"I guess you're right…" Miku agreed in a defeated tone, annoyed that she had overstepped Luka's limit, and that Luka had one. She could only imagine how amazing being with Luka would be if just kissing her excited her this much. "Sorry again, for being so…forward, I don't know what came over me."

Luka picked up on the sadness in the tealette's voice, hating that she had caused it by stopping. "There is nothing to be sorry about, in fact… I rather enjoyed it if I'm honest." She blushed tremendously as she admitted this, but she felt that the tealette should hear it.

"Me too." Miku blurted, cursing her mouth that seemed to have a mind of its own. She quickly tried to remedy the situation. "I-I mean… it was really useful, I can already feel the creative juices flowing."

"That's good- I'm glad I could help." Luka half joked, clearing the awkwardness from the air. She gently eased Miku off herself and stood up. "Well, I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow." She said quietly, still embarrassed from the whole situation, making Miku smile when she witnessed the pinkette out of character.

She thought it would be wildly inappropriate now to kiss Miku on the cheek, and she almost felt too awkward to even attempt it. But as she took one last look at the cute tealette, who was playing with the hem of her skirt nervously, looking up at her through half lidded eyes, Luka couldn't resist. "Oh what the hell." She murmured as she bent down and kissed the tealette on the lips chastely, deciding half way through her descent in order to surprise, and hopefully please, the teal haired girl. "Goodbye Miku." She whispered softly against the girl's lips before leaving the apartment with a smile.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Well, it seems that things are finally heating up… or are they. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter, and I hope the first half wasn't too boring for you.**

**Also, just a little heads up about the next chapter. It will more than likely contain some M rated content, so I hope you're all okay with that.**

**Thanks for reading, and as always, please let me know what you thought.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time for a new chapter.**

**First of all I'd like to say thanks for the overwhelming number of reviews I received for the last chapter, it's so awesome to see that so many of you like this story.**

**Secondly, thanks to Code for doing an excellent and super fast job beta reading.**

**I also want to say that this chapter has a teensy bit of M rated material in it, but only like a few sentences so I decided to keep it T for now. Although if you object to that, or feel that it needs to be changed to M, then let me know and I'll adjust it accordingly.**

**Lastly, I just wanted to let you guys know that it might take a bit longer between updates seeing as my beta reader is going away for a while.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and as always, reviews are welcomed and appreciated**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miku stared blankly at the door the pinkette had just left through, still bewildered by the amazing sensations she just received. She couldn't believe that Luka had been so willing, and was glad that she had seemingly decided to give her a comprehensive experience.

She could feel the flame in her heart burn brighter than ever, and already had lyrical ideas bouncing around in her head, finding it funny that the cover she had used to obtain the wonderful experience was an actual result of their actions. Miku sunk into the soft couch and remembered the soft feeling of Luka's lips on hers, and shivered when she recalled the way the pinkette had shoved her against the wall.

After getting lost in her daydreams for quite some time, Miku sighed blissfully, before skipping off to her bedroom merrily. She got out a pen and a pad of paper, and began to write down her new, exciting feelings, quickly forming them into powerful lyrical ideas that she had always been too scared to say.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luka left the tealette's apartment initially feeling ecstatic that she finally got somewhere with Miku, and that Miku had been the one to ask for it. She couldn't believe that a simple kiss had escalated into so much more, especially when they were only meant to be pretending, although Luka certainly hadn't been, and from what she could tell, Miku wasn't either. Either way, the experience was magical and she found herself wanting more the minute she left the building.

But as she drove home, as the adrenaline, endorphins and hormones faded, Luka began to comprehend the reality of the situation. She realized that even though she would class the night's events as the most pleasurable and most incredible experience of her life, she knew that it could never happen again.

Luka had been almost oblivious to the consequences of a relationship with Miku, it's as if she almost forgot about her horrific past and all the sacrifices she made to leave it there. She had to stop this sick fantasy of hers now before it got to out of hand, before she became any more attached, any more attracted to the tealette than she already was.

The pinkette wished that the kiss never happened, seeing as it acted as a catalyst and let her realize that a fairy-tale future with Miku was impossible. She had been so lost in her love for the tealette that she had forgotten about all the things that could- and would- go wrong… She was lost in her own little fantasy where Miku would love her back and the world would be okay with it. But Luka knew that could never happen, especially with the way society was today, and the thought of never being with the only person in the world for her crushed her and made the rest of the journey home miserable.

Luka arrived at her apartment door with a glum look on her face, still sore from her earlier realizations. She opened the door slowly, hoping that she wouldn't make a noise and disturb her cousin. However, her efforts to avoid a conversation were in vain seeing as Miki was on the sofa, watching TV. "W-why aren't you in bed yet?" She asked slightly angrily.

Miki looked up from the large screen with a look of confusion plastered on her features. "It's only just past nine, what are you talking about?" Miki found it strange that her usually attentive cousin had lost track of time.

Luka glanced at her watch and realized that it was a lot earlier than she thought it was. "Oh." She said quietly, heading off to bed regardless of the early hour. Her thinking session in the drive home had left her in no mood to talk with her cousin.

Miki noticed how uncharacteristically gloomy Luka looked, and she found it even more peculiar that her pink haired cousin could be upset after a date with Miku when she would come home with the brightest smile after just a simple day of work with the tealette. "Are you alright? You don't look so great."

Luka sighed as she recognized that a talk with her cousin was inevitable; even though it was an activity that she really didn't want to participate in, especially considering the events with the tealette. "I… I'm fine." She said quietly, hoping Miki would take her word.

Miki could tell that the pinkette wasn't, even without her characteristic stutter. "Did the date go badly?" She questioned, thinking that was the only possible thing that could upset Luka considering how happy she'd been over the last few weeks.

"I don't really want to talk about it Miki." She mumbled, dearly hoping that her cousin would drop the subject.

Miki really wanted to know what was making Luka upset, and so quickly thought up a way around the situation. "Wait! I need to talk to you about something. My mom called."

Luka turned around and sat next to the redhead, knowing she had no reason not to. "Yeah? What did she have to say?"

"She asked for us to go visit her, to celebrate her birthday. She wants us to come as soon as possible; tomorrow if we can make it." Miki informed. "She said that you didn't have to come if you were too busy, but she would like to see you again."

Even though the pinkette was very occupied at the moment, she thought that getting away from Miku might help her straighten out her thoughts. "I reckon I could go, I'd just have to talk to my manager first. How long do you think we'd stay for?"

"A week." Luka had been expecting a couple of days, three at the most and the thought of being without Miku for that long scared her. But she rationalized that going all the way to England for two days wasn't really worth it, and that a week was really the minimum time they should spent there.

Even though she didn't want to leave the tealette, she knew she had to; she knew it was for the best. "That seems… acceptable. Is there anything else you need?"

The ahodged girl smiled cheekily. "Yes. I wanted to know how it went with Miku. Judging by your expression, it looks like things went pretty bad."

The pinkette sighed and cursed herself for being tricked by the redhead's word games. However, she decided that it might be a good idea to get an outsider's perspective- a second opinion on her tricky situation. "It wasn't bad per se; it's just that I feel bad about what happened."

Miki observed her cousin's pained expression and guessed that she must have done something to screw up their friendship. "Why do you feel bad? What did you do?" She inquired as the pinkette took a seat beside her.

Luka took a shaky breath, preparing herself to recount the story. "Well… after the movie I took her home and I tried being a little bold by kissing her on the cheek." Luka started and was prompted to continue by the ahodged girl. "But then… then she was upset that it wasn't proper and she asked me to kiss her on the lips."

Miki's mouth formed into a little o shape in surprise. "You didn't, did you?" She asked incredulously, guessing that Miku might have been joking and Luka didn't realize, subsequently ruining their relationship.

Luka nodded. "Eventually. She asked me to pretend with her and after she dismissed all my worries, I couldn't say no to the golden opportunity I'd been waiting for since I met her…"

Miki had so many questions, and so what came out of her mouth was a hodgepodge of various inquires that made no sense at all. Luka decided to just continue, thinking that she could answer her cousin's questions as she went along. "At first, it was just a little kiss, very chaste and innocent. I thought she'd be satisfied seeing as she only wanted an 'experience', seeing as we were only meant to be pretending but then she almost begged for more. She seemed to be enjoying herself and I couldn't help myself; I sort of lost control and I think I went a bit overboard."

"Well, why are you upset then?" Miki confusedly asked.

Luka broke down in tears, feeling terrible for her actions even though the tealette had enjoyed them. "Because I took advantage of the situation… I took advantage of her. She gave me a little window of opportunity and I couldn't control my desires." Luka buried her face into her hands and sobbed lightly, causing Miki to promptly scoot over to comfort her. "I stole her first kiss; I took what wasn't mine to take. I cheated her and used her curiosity to fulfill my perverse desires."

"Hey, shh. Your desires aren't perverse, it's normal to feel the way you do about the one you love." The shorter girl pointed out.

"Yeah, but that makes it even worse. I can't love Miku, not in a world that doesn't accept me and what I am." She sounded disgusted with herself as she spoke.

Miki picked up on this, and was incredibly angry that was how society worked these days. "Don't talk like that. So what if you're gay, it doesn't change who you are; you're still the same Luka."

"I know but… it's not fair on Miku for me to pursue her. I'm the only one she has, and I'm taking advantage of the feelings she has for me. I can't make her like me just so we can be together, I can't taint her; ruin her life just so I can be happy."

Miki wrapped her distressed cousin up in a tight hug, hoping to calm the pinkette down. "You're not tainted; don't think of yourself like that. Just because people don't like homosexuality, it doesn't mean it's wrong. Loving another girl is still love; it's no different than love between a man and a woman." Miki rationalized, trying to justify the part of the pinkette that she was deeply ashamed of. "And besides, from what you tell me, Miku likes you. If she asked to kiss you then maybe she was gay already.

Luka shook her head defiantly. "What are the chances of that, it's obvious that I've influenced her somehow, corrupted her. I'm her best friend and she had no-one else, it's only natural for her to become attached to me, especially as I'm always slipping, always trying to indulge in my sick little fantasy." Miki tried to dismiss Luka's dreadful thoughts, but was interrupted by the pinkette. "I should forget about a relationship with her, before it's too late, before everything is ruined."

"But Luka, you love her." Miki reminded the pinkette. "I've never heard you talk more passionately about anyone, I've never seen you smile as brightly as when your with her."

"It… it doesn't matter. I can f-forget about her, I can deal with the pain as long as I know that Miku is safe. As long as Miku is happy, then I guess I can be too."

Miki considered arguing further, but what Luka was saying did kind of make sense. Miki could understand Luka's fears as she knew of all the hardship she had been through; hardship that Luka obviously didn't want to relive, or put Miku through. The cousins stayed together until late into the night, with Luka crying for most off it, crestfallen that she could never be with the one she loved, furious with her stupid morals that stopped her from advancing and livid with her parents that made her so scared of what she was.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miku turned to face the glowing red numbers of the digital clock on her bedside table. "One in the morning." She muttered unbelievingly. Miku had worked on her lyrics for the best part of two hours and had gotten some pretty potent stuff down on paper. She attributed this surge of inspiration to the kiss, knowing that it had stirred something deep within her; brought out a side of herself she never knew she had.

While that something had initially been useful, seeing as it let her get some emotive themes and ideas out as well as a few solid lines of lyrics, it was now acting as quite the hindrance. She had been aroused ever since the first second that their lips connected, and her arousal had only been growing exponentially over the course of the evening. She lay in bed, and she couldn't stop herself from imaging what Luka would look like naked, she imagined what her moans would sound like and what her skin would taste like, all things that Miku had never even dared to think about before.

Miku had known that she was probably in love with the pinkette and she would only use the word probably because she didn't really know what love felt like. But Miku's love had been based on how Luka made her feel, how nice of a person the pinkette was; how she was always there for her, always making her happy. But after the kiss, Miku's view changed. She realized not only did she love the pink haired woman, but she also lusted for her. She knew that the pinkette was incredibly beautiful and most men would kill to even speak to her, but Miku never really factored that into the equation before. She realized that she was insanely attracted to Luka, not just emotionally, but physically as well; the kiss had awoken feelings that she never even knew she had, that she never even knew she could feel.

Her daydreams had quickly morphed from cutesy ones to more explicit ones. She had previously only ever thought about kissing the pinkette, but now she was imagining what it would be like to make love with her, what her tongue would feel like as it explored her skin, or what it would feel like to have Luka's fingers deep inside her.

Her state of perpetual arousal was extremely frustrating and Miku only knew of one way to fix it. "No." She muttered into the dark room as her brain told her what needed to be done if she were to quell her hunger for the pinkette. "I-I can't."

Miku felt disgusted for thinking of pleasuring herself with nothing but Luka present in her mind, but it really did seem like the only option to the tealette, that or get no sleep at all. Miku fought with herself, knowing it was what she needed, but also knowing that she would feel terrible afterwards.

After another thirty minutes of flustered tossing and turning, Miku really couldn't take it much longer. She succumbed to her urges but told herself to avoid thinking of the pinkette, lest she feel guilty when she had finished. She let her hand travel into her underwear and she began stroking the slippery flesh lightly, gasping at the welcome contact. Miku was still rather inexperienced when it came to pleasuring herself, attributing it to that fact that she had only ever done it five times. As she awkwardly entered a finger inside herself she realized that three out of those five times had been in the last two weeks, and that without even knowing, as she had been doing it, thoughts of Luka had slipped in, albeit not a lewd as the ones of the present.

Miku felt even guiltier that she had been unknowingly pleasuring herself whilst thinking of Luka and pulled her hand away abruptly, feeling too guilty to continue. But the stimulation from her lone digit and from her brain was too much already and she was aching for a release. She reluctantly re-entered and quickly got back up to speed as thoughts of Luka invaded her brain.

Miku imagined that she was back on the sofa, back when Luka was returning her kiss hungrily. However, this time, instead of Luka stopping, she just carried on like she said she might have done. Miku pictured herself being carried to her bedroom and being hastily stripped of her clothes as she did the same to the pink haired woman. She once again imagined what the pinkette's naked body would look like, what if would feel like pressed up against hers.

She inserted another finger and quickened up the pace as in her fantasy, Luka climbed on top of her and mimicked her real life actions. She imagined that it was Luka who was fingering her as she held her close; she imagined herself drowning into the other woman as Luka brought her to her peak.

Miku climaxed faster than she ever had before and savoured the moment of pure pleasure, knowing that in a few seconds, guilt would consume her. She got up to wash the sticky sin from her fingers, not looking up at the mirror; not wanting to see the sick, perverted monster she had become. She fell back against the warm mattress and buried her head in the pillow, hiding her guilty tears. Miku thought her pent up arousal had been hard to deal with, but it was nothing compared to the soul consuming guilt that replaced it.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luka had seriously considered not going into work that day. Not only would it have allowed her to try and get some more sleep, it would also mean that she could avoid an awkward encounter with Miku. But she knew she would have to face the tealette eventually, so there was no point in putting it off and worrying about it. She took solace that today was Sunday and so she wouldn't have to take a car journey in obstinate silence with the tealette.

Luka had arrived at Crypton rather early. She had been up for most of the night; getting a few minutes of sleep here and there, and so she got up an hour early than usual, seeing no point in just wallowing in bed. She was heading for hers and Miku's shared room when she came across the senior Vocaloid couple- Meiko and Kaito. "Whoa, what happened to you, did you go drinking last night?" The brunette asked when she saw the state her old friend was in.

Luka blushed at Meiko's comment. She knew she looked bad, but she had hoped the make-up she put on would have concealed it. "Of course not, you know I don't drink. I just had a… rough night, that's all."

"A rough night?" She thought to herself, and almost instantly the perverted part of her brain interpreted 'rough' in completely the wrong way. She wanted to know all the details, but couldn't let her blue haired boyfriend know of Miku and Luka's escapades. "Kaito, do you think you could give me and Luka some privacy?"

The blue haired man pouted. "But… weren't we gonna go record our duet?" He asked a little disappointedly.

"We will, I just need to talk to Luka for a few minutes." She said very reassuringly and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Kaito was about to interject, but he quickly realized that without Meiko, he could get into his ice cream without the brunette intervening. "Well… I'm not too happy about it, but I guess I can just do something else." He tried to play it cool, even though he was ready to speed of to Meiko's office and get into the stash she kept locked away from him. "I have a few things that need attending to anyway."

Meiko smiled, already knowing that her blue haired fool would go straight for the delicious dairy treats that were secure in her office's fridge. "Thanks sweetie." She gave him a quick kiss and he power walked down the corridor. "So, what did you two get up to last night?" She asked with a coy grin.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Luka said quietly.

"Aww, c'mon." Meiko begged, pouting as she did so. "Please."

"God dammit." Luka thought to herself. "She's just as persistent as Miki." Luka sighed, before resigning herself to repeating her tale. "Fine, but can we go somewhere else; somewhere a little more private?"

The brunette smiled to herself, thinking she was going to get some juicy details. "Uh yeah, although we can't go to my office, Kaito's probably in there already." She laughed to herself as she remembered how much her boyfriend loved ice cream. "Why don't we go to the break room, no one will disturb us in there."

Luka followed the brunette to the deserted break room, and she sat down on one of the many chairs. "What are you doing?" She asked when she saw Meiko rummaging around in the fridge.

After moving an entire shelf around, Meiko found the small bottle she was looking for. "Sake." She simply stated, taking a swig before sitting across from her high school companion.

"Jeez, this early in the morning?" Luka questioned incredulously and Meiko just nodded her head.

The brunette emptied the small bottle to show that even though the hour was early, she could defiantly handle her alcohol. "Last night…?"

Luka nodded as she brought the shamefully pleasant memories into the present. "Well, everything was going fine; we had a great time at the movies and Miku really seemed to be enjoying herself. But when I took her home… well… she…" Luka trailed off, uncertain about whether or not she should continue with her story.

Meiko's grin only grew at Luka's shy behaviour, thinking that the tealette must have made a move. "She did what?" She questioned giddily, eyes glittering, as she was barely able to contain her excitement.

Luka continued to hedge, but she knew that Meiko would be relentless. She decided that she might as well come out with the complete and honest truth. "She asked me to kiss her."

The brunette jumped out of her seat, ecstatic that the two lovebirds seemed to be together. "You did, didn't you?" She asked just to make sure.

The pinkette nodded. "We did." She replied solemnly, which put a stop to giddy woman's premature celebrations.

Meiko stared down at the pink haired woman, who had her head hung low. "What's the matter, why aren't you happy. Was she a bad kisser or something?" She joked.

"No, the kiss was amazing, she was amazing." Luka replied instinctively, and ashamedly blushed shortly after.

Meiko had intended on asking if they had sex, but seeing as the pinkette seemed rather depressed, she guessed that it didn't happen. "Did you go any further?" She asked as a way of a compromise.

Luka shook her head. "No, not really. We went into her apartment and we kissed on the sofa, but I stopped myself before I fully lost control." Luka revealed

Meiko's eyes widened at what the pinkette had said. "What do you mean you stopped, I thought you wanted her?"

"I do; there's nothing I want more than to be with her. But it's not right, especially when we were only 'pretending'."

The brunette's surprise shifted to annoyance, and quickly into anger. "What the hell? Why did you break it up? If she asked you to kiss her then she obviously wants you too. She wouldn't want to kiss someone she had no feelings for." She pointed out.

Luka felt like crying again, but she willed herself to stay strong and transformed her depression into an angry outburst. "She doesn't have feelings for me; she was just trying it out, just experimenting!" She almost yelled. "And I'm the one using her curiosity to my advantage. It's not fair on her…"

Meiko could see that Luka was clearly dismayed and frustrated, and felt bad for raising her voice at her. "Hey, shh, calm down." She said in hushed tones, trying to bring the heaving woman back to a stable state. "What are you talking about, what advantage?"

"I took advantage of her curiosity." Luka repeated, but it still didn't seem obvious to Meiko as to what Luka meant. "Miku has had nobody her entire life, and so it's only natural that she wants the things she missed out on."

"But, if she was enjoying it as well, which I'm assuming she was seeing as you managed to get past the kiss at the door, then why on earth would you stop?" Her voice got progressively louder as she progressed through her sentence. "If you both liked it then what's the hell is the problem?"

"My problem is that we're both women!" Luka shouted before collapsing on the table, where the tears started to fall. "It doesn't matter if she was enjoying it because it's wrong. She shouldn't have been enjoying it and I shouldn't have even done it."

Meiko quickly realized what Luka had last night, but thought the complete opposite. "It's not wrong, just because you're the same sex it doesn't make anything 'wrong'." Meiko hated how homosexuality was so unapproved, hating how people were almost scared of it. She especially loathed that Luka classified it as wrong, when in her eyes it seemed more natural than a heterosexual relationship. "Your love for her is stronger than anything I've ever seen before. And by the way she is with you, the way you are together, I'd say that she has got some pretty powerful feelings for you too."

Luka's head shot up, and gazed at Meiko with questioning, almost pleading eyes. "That's what makes it even worse! I've already contaminated her; my advances and focused attention has already started to turn her." She slammed her fist weakly on to the hard table top in a futile attempt to realize her rage, her anger with herself. "I have to stop before it's too late, before she becomes like me!"

"Don't talk about yourself like that." Meiko scolded, hating the way Luka looked at herself as if she was a worthless piece of dirt, just because of her preferences. "So what if she becomes gay, at least she'll have someone who's crazily in love with her, someone who will care for her. She rationalized.

"But it's not fair on her. She could lose everything she's worked so hard for. She would lose all her fans, all her money." Luka pointed out, and Meiko nodded as she acknowledged the risks. "I need to back off, keep my distance before that possibility becomes a reality. I can't let her endure all the pain I went through just so I can be with her."

Meiko watched as her poor friend sob into her hands and felt a pang of guilt. She didn't know that Luka was so upset, but she was annoyed with herself that she didn't pick up on how Luka was thinking, annoyed that she kept pushing the conversation along even though the pinkette seemed distressed. "Oh Luka, I'm so sorry." She whispered, pulling up a chair and sitting close to the teary woman. "I didn't know, I thought… I'm sorry."

Luka shook her head defiantly. "It's not fault, don't worry. It's my stupid parents who are to blame. They let me see how disgusting I am, how wrong my feelings are." She muttered in a self-loathing manner.

Meiko swung her legs to the side so that she could move in closer to the broken pinkette. She hugged her cautiously, but was slightly relieved when she felt the pinkette grip back. "You are not disgusting." She said sternly as her grip tightened with her anger, anger towards the pinkette's parents. "What did they do to you?"

The questioned had been rhetorical, but Luka decided that she might as well tell her, it's not like she could get any more upset at this point anyway. "Do you really want to know?"

"Er… I…" Meiko hedged, not being able to formulate an answer. She however realized that Luka had never actually told her the details of her ordeal, just that she had been kicked out, and so she was slightly interested, if not a little concerned about the pinkette's past. "I guess. As long as you're okay telling me of course."

Luka conjured up the dark thoughts that she had tried locking away so many times, but always managed to come back to haunt her. "Well, it was Friday; the Friday that we… you know…" Luka stopped, not really wanting to think of what she did with the brunette when she was sitting right next to her.

Meiko nodded sheepishly as she too took her mind back all those years. "Yeah… I remember."

"Anyway… after I left your place, I went home with the intention of telling them about us seeing as things had gotten pretty serious. I came in and sat them down, before telling them that I was a lesbian and that I was already seeing someone." Luka revealed. "As you can probably guess, I didn't get as far as telling them about you."

"Yeah, I kinda figured. If you had told them then I'd probably be in as much mess as you right now."

"I'm glad I didn't, 'cause I wouldn't wish what happened to me on anyone, let alone my girlfriend at the time." She smiled sweetly at the brunette, and could read her thanks on her features. She breathed in heavily, as she prepared the recount of her encounter, taking a while to compose herself. "After that though, everything just went to hell. I tried to explain but they were having none of it. My father… he took his belt off… he started to hit me with it."

"Oh Luka, I'm so sorry." Meiko felt atrocious knowing that Luka had received a beating because of her. Little did she know, what Luka had said so far had been the pleasant part.

"He had only used his belt a few times; only when I had done something really bad, and even then it was only a few smacks. This time however, he didn't relent. He just kept hitting me, striking at every piece of skin, calling me the devil while so. I tried pleading with him to stop, but he was furious, he couldn't contain himself."

Meiko had a few tears running from her eyes at Luka's tale. "That's terrible, didn't your mother stop him."

"As if. She just stood there shouting the same insults that he was, saying that I shouldn't be allowed to live for my sins, that I had been corrupted by Satan, and needed to be beaten to taught a lesson." Luka shivered as she remembered the horrific events of that evening, especially the ones that followed. "When it seemed like the belt wasn't enough, he… he resorted to using his fists, striking me in the stomach, the chest and even the face a few times." By now Luka had water flowing down her cheeks, as she sobbed in between sentences. "After what seemed like an eternity, I was finally thrown out into the street where I got a respite from the abuse, but was left to endure the freezing cold night while I bled in the alleyway."

"Please, stop!" Meiko cried as she latched onto the disheveled pinkette. "I can't take it anymore." Luka took a few minutes to cry on the brunette's shoulder, thankful that the worst of her story was over. "How did they get away with that, why didn't you call the police?" Meiko asked through strained sobs as she imagined her past girlfriend being savaged by her own father.

"Like they'd have helped me." The pink haired woman scoffed. "Everyone was so scared of people like me back then that my parents probably would have gotten a medal for their efforts."

Meiko recalled the mass disgust with homosexuals back then, understanding that, while Luka may have been exaggerating, the police probably would have refused to protect her once they found out she was gay. "W-what happened after that then?" She inquired fearfully, hoping dearly that Luka didn't suffer any more than she had already.

"I lived on the streets for days, doing whatever I could just to get food." Luka admitted. "I had to wait until Monday when they would both go to work. Once the house was empty, I snuck in and packed as many of my belongings as I could. I took my savings and headed straight for the airport where I took a one-way flight to England."

"That's terrible, it's despicable. No one should have to take that, especially not from their own parents." A furious brunette whispered, still holding the other woman close.

Luka nodded in agreement "Now you must surely understand that I don't want Miku to suffer the same fate. If it means that I can't be with her then… then that's just the price I'll have to pay." Luka started crying heavily when she understood that her fantasy had come to its end, when she realized that no matter how much she loved Miku, she knew it was for the best that she stopped acting on it. "With any luck, my feelings for her will pass. Maybe one day, friendship will be enough."

Meiko held the pinkette close and rocked her gently as she broke down in her arms. Even though she knew that Miku and Luka were perfect for each other, and that they both had strong feelings for each other, she could definitely see the risks. And while Luka only had to deal with her parents' disapproval, Miku would have to deal with the world's. "Maybe…" She whispered comfortingly, trying to give the pinkette hope, trying to cheer her up.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a relatively sleepless night, the tealette groggily wandered into Crypton and went straight to the room where she and Luka worked. She was surprised that she didn't see the pinkette, but was relieved that she'd have some time to think on her own. She got herself a bottle of water and sat on the large, comfortable sofa and began to wonder what the pinkette would think if she found out about her actions the previous night.

Disgusted? Appalled? Try sickened, perhaps.

These were the words that the tealette came up with and she mentally slapped herself for letting her body take over; letting her urges control her. Miku felt sick for exploiting Luka's kind nature, appalled that she would use Luka's friendly gesture to fulfill her strange desires.

What made it worse for Miku was that she felt as if she had forced the pinkette to kiss her. Luka had had so many objections that it was obvious to Miku that the other woman didn't want to do it. "Of course she wouldn't, she's not a lesbian…" She muttered to herself, talking back to the voice in her head. "She's too perfect; a woman as beautiful as her could never be gay." She surmised, thinking that a woman as refined and as elegant as Luka didn't fit the image of what a lesbian should be, or at least what Miku thought they should be.

Miku went back to the guilt she felt, and she hated herself for actually going through with it. She was utterly disgusted that she actually imagined what it would be like to have sex with her best friend; the woman that had shown her nothing but affection and care. Sadly, those qualities had only fuelled Miku's desires. She tried to rationalize as to why she did it, but she could only come up with one answer. "I love her; just the thought of her makes me go crazy." She said into the vast emptiness of the expansive room.

Just at that moment, Miku heard the door open and she heard the silky soft of voice of the pinkette penetrate the silent air. She blushed, thinking that Luka might have heard her, and so just sunk into the sofa, trying to hide herself.

Luka was just saying her goodbyes to the brunette, who had also broken down at the sight of her friend. They hugged for a long time at the door, with Luka doing more comforting than Meiko. This was because the brunette felt horrible and entirely at fault for the despicable events that occurred all those years ago; she felt responsible for causing Luka so much pain.

Luka nervously walked and shut the door softly behind her. "Miku?" She called out weakly, partly because she was still emotional from recalling her story, but mostly because she was afraid to face the tealette.

Miku's heart raced, as her guilt came back in full force. She was scared to look over at the pinkette, worried about how Luka was felling after their kiss last night. "Y-yeah." She meekly turned her head and in an instant all her current fears had vanished, only to be replaced by new worries. "Luka? Are you alright, what happened?" She asked when she saw the running mascara that Luka hadn't cleaned off entirely. Without having to think about it, Miku leapt up and sprinted to the pinkette, hugging her incredibly tightly.

Luka knew she was meant to be keeping her distance; trying to forget about her make-believe relationship with the tealette, but just the sight of Miku made her heart flutter and told the rational part of her brain to just shut the hell up. Luka returned to teal haired girl's embrace with just as much feeling, holding the petite body against her own and basking in Miku's presence. After everything she had been through over the past 12 hours, Luka needed this hug more than anything, and despite her brain reprimanding her; reminding her of just how dangerous this was, Luka didn't care in the slightest. She nuzzled her nose in Miku's hair and inhaled deeply, using the tealette's familiar scent to calm her down, to help her relax after everything she'd been through.

"What happened to me…?" She worriedly asked remembering that Miku didn't look quite herself before she latched onto her. "I'm more concerned about you. Are you okay?" the dark circles and bags under the tealette's eye told Luka that something was up.

Miku nodded hastily, causing Luka to shiver when her nose brushed against her neck. "I'm fine; I didn't get a lot of sleep, there's no need to worry." She said as cheerily as possible, not wanting Luka to worry about her anymore. "What about you, you look like you've been crying; you've got mascara all down your cheeks."

Luka knew she couldn't tell her the real reason, so she offered a half-truth to the tealette. "Me and Meiko just got a little nostalgic. W-we were just talking about some old stuff and I stated c-crying a little."

Miku could tell that Luka was lying, but seeing as whatever she was trying to cover up made her emotional, Miku didn't really want to bring it back up and make Luka uncomfortable. "Oh… okay. You're alright now aren't you?"

Luka found Miku's inquiry adorable. Her concerned tone of voice and the way she gripped on tighter were the cutest things ever. "Now that I'm with you, everything's perfect." Luka eyes widened when she heard the words she had instinctively blurted, quickly realizing how inappropriate they might sound. She waited anxiously to see how the shorter girl would respond.

The tealette smiled against Luka's neck. "You're so sweet Luka." She blissfully whispered, snuggling deeper into their warm embrace. As Miku melted into the older woman she forgot all her troubling thoughts, she forgot how bad she felt for doing what she did or how weird it was to ask Luka for a kiss. Luka obviously had no objections to their kiss judging by her hug, which was more needy and beautiful than ever. Miku felt right in the pinkette's embrace, she felt as the two of them were the only people in the world, and that nothing else mattered but them.

The pinkette gripped at the tealette desperately, wanting nothing more than to stay with her like this until the end of time. She quickly forgot all thoughts of how she took advantage of Miku, and could see that she was obviously fine with what they did last night judging by the closeness of their hug. Surely Miku would feel weird hugging if Luka's advances last night had been too much, and Luka reveled in this knowledge. Her anxious grip softened, giving way to a loving embrace that while she knew she shouldn't be indulging in, she carried on regardless, letting herself be drawn in by the immensely powerful bond she shared with the tealette.

Pink and teal stayed connected for almost ten whole minutes, losing themselves in the comfort and security that the other woman provided. Neither one of them wanted to break the embrace seeing as they were delighted that none of the awkwardness, they had been expecting was there. If anything their kiss had only made their friendship stronger, and they reveled in the knowledge that everything was still great between them.

"Do you think we should get to work?" Luka asked slowly, sounding as if she was about ready to fall asleep as she did so.

Miku let out a slightly whiney mewl at the taller woman's suggestion. "We probably should, but I'm more than happy to stay like this with you." Miku offered as she snuggled deeper, half hoping that Luka would agree to that as well.

"Me too." She replied in a whisper, once again losing herself in the soothing scent of the girl she wished she was allowed to love. "But won't we get in trouble; we've hardly worked on our song since Matsumoto-san suggested it."

Miku reluctantly detached from the pinkette when she remembered her lyrics. "Maybe you haven't, but I have." She said a little teasingly. She grabbed Luka's hand and their fingers intertwined instinctively. "Your kiss really inspired me; I got quite a lot done last night. Do you want to see what I've got so far?"

Luka blushed at the mention of their kiss. "S-sure, why not." She answered embarrassedly. Luka had imagined that the feelings of anger and self-loathing would have resurfaced when their kiss was mentioned again, but she felt nothing of the sort. She just felt a little embarrassed and almost proud that she motivated the tealette.

Miku smiled beatifically before pulling Luka over to the seating area and pulling out a few sheets of paper from her bag. "It's just some themes, and the other sheet had a few lines of lyrics." She explained as she handed the pinkette her work. "It's still a work in progress, and if you don't like anything we can always change it."

Teal orbs scanned across the slightly crumpled pieces of paper and Luka grinned at all the little doodles she had done. She looked at the scrawled out brainstorm, which was the main focus point, and her eyes widened when she saw some of the words. Much to Luka's surprise, a lot of the words were similar to the ones she had wanted to contribute, but had been too afraid to say; too afraid of what Miku might think if she got too intense. "Wow. I thought you'd have been more… cutesy." She honestly stated.

"Well, I was kind of thinking like that to begin with. But our song is about love, Not just emotional, but physical too. And I thought that because it was forbidden that maybe… maybe it would amplify the normal feelings, it would make our love more intense."

The pink tinge returned to Luka's face when she heard the tealette speak, it sounded as if she was talking for real. Luka couldn't bring herself to correct the tealette as she indulged further into her fantasy, unable to resist, finding the tealette talking about them being in love was like music too her ears. "I guess, it makes it more exciting, more… taboo." She offered, and waited to see how the shorter girl would react.

"Exactly, that was what I was going for." Miku agreed, finding it surprising that Luka was on the same wavelength, especially considering she wrote everything while suppressing her lust for the pink haired woman.

Pink and teal eventually got to work seriously, and seeing as Miku had been so forward, so open with her lyrics, Luka felt the need to remove some of her own censorship, and speak from her heart for the first time.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The day had been interesting to say the least. Not only had Luka formulated a basic piano melody, but with the less restrictive censorship brought about by Miku's lyrical ideas, both Miku and Luka found themselves blushing a lot more often as they would occasionally slip up, going off on an passionate tangent, before quickly realizing what they had been saying.

The kiss had come up a few times, but never really in any detail; it was mentioned but promptly skipped over, or at least it was until Miku decided to bring the subject up directly. "Um Luka?" Miku managed in a whisper after a long silence caused when she had rambled on excitedly about how inspirational their kiss was. "About what happened yesterday…" The nervous tealette started when she noticed the pinkette was looking a tad uncomfortable.

Luka heard the tone in her student's voice, and the indulgent bliss of the day melted away in an instant. She heard the scared whispers, and just knew that Miku had regretted what they did last night, and had put up a façade to be polite. "Miku, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so rash, it's not my place… I should've… I'm sorry." Luka butt in with rushed apologies.

Miku was quite befuddled. She had intended on apologizing herself, and hadn't expected the pinkette would have anything to be sorry about. "Whoa, calm down. What are you saying sorry for?"

Luka looked up from the floor with questioning eyes. "For taking your first kiss, for taking it so far." Luka pointed out, having thought her point would be obvious to the tealette.

Miku smiled sheepishly. "But I asked you to. You have nothing to be sorry I about, I wanted everything that you gave me." She reassured softly, but quickly realized that 'want' might not have been the best word to use, seeing as Luka thought she was only pretending. "I mean… I needed everything you gave me." She offered in clarification, but if anything, it just came out worse. "I mean, I needed it for inspiration, you know… motivation…" The tealette trailed off embarrassedly before circling back round to her original point. "Anyway… I was just going to apologize for making you uncomfortable. I'm sorry that I pushed for so much; it must have so weird for you. I'm sorry I forced you."

Luka's eyes widened; she was shocked to hear that the perpetuation of the kiss wasn't one sided, shocked to learn that Miku was actively pushing for more. Luka knew Miku had been responding, but that's all she thought it was, just a response to the new and pleasurable sensations. But it turned out that Miku was driving the kiss forward as well as Luka, and this revelation shocked the pinkette.

Luka then realized that she hadn't answered back and that Miku still had her head hung in shame. She instinctively spoke to remedy the situation. "I wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest." She blurted, making the shorter girl crane her neck upwards. "It wasn't weird; I was just a little… confused with how fast things were going."

Blood sped through Miku's veins faster and faster as the pinkette spoke. Not only was Miku relieved to hear that she hadn't sexually assaulted her best friend, but that Luka seemed okay with their actions. "I-I sort of lost control, sorry." She offered sheepishly.

"Hey, there's no need to be sorry." Luka reprimanded playfully. "It's completely understandable, I got a bit carried away too- I guess it's natural to." The two women sat in silence, finding it a bit odd that it wasn't awkward to talk about their kiss. They were both pleasantly surprised and somewhat relived when they heard the other's views, and it put both their brain's at ease.

They started to get back to work, but their efforts only lasted a few seconds. They stopped when they heard the rush of employees outside their door, indicating that it was five o'clock and the end of the working day. "It's five already." Luka whined, looking at her watch for confirmation. "The day went so quickly."

Miku could tell that the pinkette was a little annoyed. "Don't worry; we can do it all again tomorrow." She stated joyfully, hoping to brighten the taller woman up.

"Tomorrow." Luka face palmed as she remembered her plans. "I'm not gonna be here tomorrow, I'm going to visit my aunt."

A noticeable frown formed on the tealette's features. "That sucks, won't you be here even for a little while?" She questioned hopefully.

The taller woman shook her head. "Unfortunately I won't be. I'm going away for a whole week." She revealed much to Miku's displeasure.

"W-what?" Miku inquired gloomily. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Miki only told me last night and I guess I just forgot, I was having too much fun to remember." The taller woman offered to cheer the depressed teal haired girl up

The tealette broke down instantly, and latched herself to Luka as she let a river of tears spill from her eyes. "That's not fair. How can I go a whole week without you?" she asked through tears.

Luka was regretting her rash decision, and wished that she could stay. "I'm gonna miss you too." She offered futilely as she pulled Miku across her lap, cradling her as she cried. "I'm sorry Miku." She whispered into her ear, hating that she had made her cry.

The tears were unrelenting, and Miku held on to Luka for dear life. "I can't go on without you; I need you." She snuggled deeply into the other woman, letting her hair be stroked softly. "I'm gonna miss you so much. Your hugs, your voice, your smell."

"My smell?" Luka inquired amusedly, her brow arching up with curiosity.

Without answering, Miku buried her face in the soft pink locks and inhaled deeply. "Yeah, it's so comforting, so reassuring, and so soothing." She offered as an explanation for her somewhat odd behaviour. Blushing all the while.

Luka just smiled at Miku's cute actions and continued stoking her back until she had calmed down. She walked with the unhappy girl to the door and took her by the shoulders. "Well, I've got to go now. I guess I'll see you in a week."

Miku nodded as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. A sudden thought flashed into her mind, and without thinking about it for a second, Miku decided that she absolutely needed to do it. She desperately pressed her lips to Luka's, staying there only a few seconds before tearing them away embarrassedly. "Sorry, I d-don't know what came over m-me. I… I… I'm just gonna miss you so much, I wanted…" Miku started, once again franticly trying to explain her extremely strange behaviour.

Luka knew that she should reprimand Miku for her actions but she just couldn't find it in herself to do so. She also knew exactly what she wanted, and as dangerous as that want might be, Luka didn't care anymore. Ever since she disconnected from Miku's lips last night she had been craving more; she needed to taste the tealette again. So even with the inherent risks involved, Luka brought her hand up to Miku's cheek, cupping it softly. "Shh." She whispered, silencing the babbling young woman in an instant.

Her brain was screaming at her to stop, but her attraction to Miku is just too strong to ignore, too strong to fight. What's more, a week without Miku is going to be torture and so Luka rationalizes that one kiss can't hurt; one more little dip into her fantasy, one more moment of indulgent is necessary to get her through the week. Ever so slowly Luka closes the distance, and tenderly connects with the tealette.

This kiss isn't hungry and lustful like last night, nor is it chaste and rushed like the one she just received from Miku. Instead, it's slow, but still sensual. It's gentle, but still passionate.

"I'm in heaven." Miku thought to herself as the one and only thing she had wanted since last night had finally been granted to her. She reveled in that way Luka held her close; so firmly yet so warmly. She lost herself in the feel of Luka's lips gently toying with her own and savoured the moment while it lasts.

After a good thirty seconds the two women mutually separated, and instinctively rested their foreheads together. "I miss you already." Luka said at barely audible level, causing the tealette to blush at the subtle double meaning.

They shared one last hug before Luka left for her plane, leaving Miku to stare blankly at the spot that pinkette occupied moments ago, forced to contemplate as to why Luka wasn't repulsed when she kissed her, or why Luka's kissed her back willingly. "Does she like me?" she whispered into the heated air of the room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. And don't worry, Miku and Luka will be together eventually, but it will be a good few chapters yet.**

**Seeing as I got some extremely positive feedback for my new story, I decided that I'd go ahead and start writing ASAP. I was gonna say that my new story would be out this time next week, but seeing as it'll take a little more time for each chapter to be beta read, it might come out a few days later, although hopefully not too long.**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter time… finally.**

**Sorry for the long time between updates, I was having a little trouble writing this one and it took me a while to get it acceptable. That being said, this is not the best chapter and is mainly just plot setup for later chapters.**

**Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy reading it. If you do then let me know if have you have the time please.**

**Also, thanks to Code who still manages to do an amazing and really fast job even though she is on holiday with her family.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Vocaloids.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The week had been agonizingly long. Seven days of nothing but waiting and longing for the pinkette to return. That meant 168 torturous hours, each one akin to a year in Miku's head. The time had been tough for Miku and she hated every minute of not being able to speak with Luka, not being able to feel the caring embrace of the pink haired woman. She loathed the fact that there was no intimacy whatsoever.

Aside from a short phone call every day, the two had had no other contact, making Miku needier than ever. She had long since gone past the point where she would classify as desperate and she wasn't sure where she was at now, but it felt pretty bad. Thinking about it, she was probably past desperate mere minutes after learning that she would not be able to experience the enthralling woman for an entire week.

So now, as she sat at the foot of her bed, late Sunday night, the tealette contemplated something she'd never thought she'd do… sneak out. She knew that Luka's plane was landing tonight and she felt as she would die if she couldn't have some of the pinkette. After being deprived of her touches, her smell and her compassionate personality, Miku felt quite weak.

After contemplating it for quite some time, weighing up the benefits over the possible implications, Miku realized that she was probably going to talk herself into going from the start. It took a while, but she decided that nothing would stop her from being with the pinkette. She put on her jacket and grabbed her bag, heading for the door all the while hoping that she wouldn't get caught.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After an unbearably grueling flight, Luka and her cousin had finally returned to Japanese soil, albeit too late in the evening to do anything. Luka had hoped that they would land a little earlier, maybe even just an hour. That way, she would have at least had time to pop round to Miku's apartment and catch up, share a hug or two and satisfy her burning craving for the tealette. But after arriving so late, Luka knew that by the time she had collected all her baggage and gotten out the airport, it would too late to even call Miku, let alone pay her a visit.

That fact saddened her deeply, as just like Miku, she had been yearning to see the most important person in her life again, longing to just be with Miku, and, as ashamed as she was to think it; wanting to kiss the tealette once again. She hated herself for thinking like that again, feeling disgusted with the perverse thoughts that ruled her brain.

Luka was snapped out of her train of thought when she was tackled by a random person, only managing to stay upright by leaning on her heavy suitcase. "Hey…get off me, who are you?" She angrily inquired, tearing the hooded attacker from herself, fearing it might be one of her fans.

"Shh… calm down Luka, it's me." The tealette whispered, latching back on to her pink haired love.

Luka instantly recognized the sweet, high pitched voice of the tealette and felt horrible for being so rude, even though she thought she was in major trouble. "Sorry Miku, I didn't realize it was you, I thought I was being mugged or something." She explained, wrapping the tealette up warmly and taking in a lungful of the tealette's enticing scent. "I've missed you so much…" She whispered against the top of the tealette's head, holding it against the crook of her neck once she'd uncovered it.

Miku didn't care that her rather vibrant teal twin tails were now exposed; she was only focused on the beautiful woman that was holding her tighter than she ever had before. "Not as much as I missed you." She retorted, causing them both to smile at her childish comeback. "That was the longest week of my life- don't you ever leave me like that again okay."

Luka clutched desperately to the back of the tealette's hoodie. "I won't, I could never be apart from you like that again- I'll never leave you for that long for as long as I live." She vowed, still holding on the tealette as if she were afraid of her disappearing. "I promise I won't; I don't think I can bear to be apart from you ever again, I missed you too much."

Miku didn't care that the whole airport was watching them, and decided to just let her tears flow freely. "You don't know how hard it was without you, how much you made me suffer."

Upon hearing the tealette's hoarse, saddening words, Luka couldn't stop herself from crying either. "Oh Miku, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gone; we should have just stayed together." She offered apologetically. "And I know how hard it must have been for you, seeing as it was almost impossible for me. I'm sorry. But if it makes it any better, at least know that I had it as rough as you, that I suffered just as much."

Miku detached from the pinkette, pulling back a few inches to look into her teary eyes. "How does that help anything; I hate knowing that you were upset! I never want you to be sad; I just want you to be happy, for us to be happy together."

Luka smiled at the teal haired girl's cuteness. "Sorry. I'm happy now though; now that I'm with you again, now that I can finally hold you in my arms after all our time apart."

"You two are way too cute together! I swear- you're practically the prefect couple." Miki nearly squealed with a grin on her face as she observed their intimate embrace. She knew that Luka said they couldn't ever be together, and she knew that she probably shouldn't have spoken up, but seeing how undeniably perfect they were, after seeing how right they seemed for each other, the redhead didn't care if her cousin would reprimand her. It simply felt that the fact just needed to be said. "So adorable…" She added.

Luka wanted to look up and scowl at her cousin, feeling quite annoyed with the way she was encouraging her even though she knew of her concerns. But to Luka, the only thing that mattered at that moment was the tealette, and so that's all she focused on. "I'm so glad you came all this way just to see me." She whispered childishly, making Miku grin beatifically at the older woman's surprising cuteness.

"I couldn't stand knowing you were back in the country and not seeing you, I had no choice but to come." She offered, still snuggled deep in to the pinkette's warmth. "And I guess I'm glad that I was able to find you. But seriously, it was the only thing I wanted to do, the only thing I needed to do…"

Luka had been so wrapped up in Miku's presence that she had forgone an explanation for it, and it only just occurred to her that the tealette was in the airport with her, the same tealette whose father wouldn't even let her leave the building alone. "Um… Miku, I don't mean to be rude," she started curiously, and Miku prompted her for her to continue. "But, what are you doing here?"

The tealette's brow arched curiously. "I came to see you, silly." She responded a little confusedly. "I thought you knew that already…?"

"Yeah I do. What I mean is, why are you are here at the airport- how did you even get here?" She asked nervously.

"I snuck out and took a cab here." She stated as if were the most obvious thing in the world. "I was missing you so much that I couldn't bear to be without you until tomorrow, so I just snuck out and…"

Miku was interrupted by a suddenly angry pinkette, who had now ushered her into a quieter and more secluded area of the large building. "Are you crazy, what on earth were you thinking?"

The tealette recoiled from Luka sudden outburst. Her eyebrows crumbled, teary teal eyes questioning and almost scared, but definitely hurt. "I don't get it, is something wrong?"

Luka shot the tealette a look that suggested she was insane. "Yeah, you snuck out in the middle of the night all by yourself? There's something not quite right there to me."

The tealette eyed the floor ashamedly, now realizing another con of her actions. "Sorry, I… just wanted to see you again." She tried to explain, but got a disapproving grunt from the pinkette. "You don't know how much I missed you, how much I… needed you." She elaborated, her eyes now watering after essentially being told off by the woman she respected the most.

It took everything Luka had to not envelop the tearful girl up in her arms; it took all her resolve to keep her stern expression so that she could make her point stick. She wasn't disappointed with Miku, she was just angry that the tealette was acting irrationally because of her. Luka didn't want the girl putting herself in potential danger because of her influence; a thought that scared the taller woman.

Luka was still adamant that she and Miku could never be together, and her trip to England only cemented that thought. Once her aunt had found out, she conveyed a similar mind-set to the pinkette, knowing how dangerous the forbidden relationship could be. She didn't, however, personally forbid them from being in a relationship, and instead told Luka that if she was as in love as she said she was then maybe there was nothing she could do to stop it, maybe it was inevitable. Nevertheless, the wise woman had told Luka that she agreed with her views and advised her to stay away from the thought of being with Miku.

"I… know Miku." She said through clenched teeth as she forced herself not to comfort the tealette, knowing that it would be for the best to not reinforce this sort of behaviour. "I missed you as well, but you shouldn't have done this, it's unacceptable."

Miku nodded acceptingly. "It… it won't happen again, I'm sorry." She whispered solemnly. The tealette felt abysmal inside, and hated knowing that the pinkette was annoyed with her, hating the fact that Luka was mad. Tears gushed from her eyes uncontrollably as sadness washed over her. "I'm so sorry Luka, I know I shouldn't have but you don't know how badly I was missing you. I felt weak without you; it felt like I was dying." She revealed, causing the pinkette's eyes to widen at the information.

Miku decided give up with trying to explain herself and resigned herself to crying into her hands. Luka looked at what she had caused and couldn't even breathe as emotion locked her entire body; she couldn't even believe that she had done something so mean to the one she cared most about, especially after such a tough week.

But she still stood there limbs rigid and locked in position, fighting with herself, and just about managing to restrain herself from reassuring the disheveled girl. Miki glared at Luka, having seen the entire thing play out. "What the hell is wrong with you?" The extremely pissed off redhead hissed at Luka.

Luka's eyes showed signs of desperation and longing as they flicked between the two people. "I… can't. It's for the best, and you know it." She whispered, keeping their conversation quiet to stop it from reaching Miku's ears.

Just with her expression and the look in her eyes alone, Luka could tell that the redhead was not only angry, but extremely disappointed with her. The ahodged girl gritted her teeth and made a sharp movement with a head, flicking it over to the poor tealette, practically commanding her cousin to go over and comfort her.

Luka succumbed quickly, not seeing her cousin act like this often and being too frightened to refuse. She hesitantly walked over to the tealette and stroked her arm gently, bringing her teal gaze from the floor to meet her own. "I'm sorry Miku; I didn't mean it like that… I'm not angry with you." She offered, hoping to calm the weeping young woman. "I was just concerned about your safety; I was worried that you might have been mugged or worse. You know what kind of sickos are out there these days."

The tealette nodded meekly. "Still, I shouldn't have done it; I shouldn't have made you worry. I shouldn't have even came, I knew it was too late, I bet you didn't even want to see me at this hour…" she started in a mildly self-loathing manner.

Both of Luka's hands were on the tealette's cheeks in a flash and she instantly began rubbing small, comforting circles into the smooth skin. There was a burnt twinge in her heart that was yelling at her to stop Miku's tears "Hey, don't say that. I was worried but I never said that I didn't want to see you." She began emotively, struggling to keep herself from tearing up. "No matter the time or place, I'll always be available for you; I'll always be there for you when you need me." She declared, pulling the girl she loved in for another heartfelt embrace. "I was just really worried about you-that's it. I just don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you…"

Miku's eyes shot open wide at what followed, that being a light peck on the check from the pinkette, and she blushed promptly afterwards, smiling up at Luka. "You're the best Luka, I'm so lucky to have you have as a friend."

"Best friend." The pinkette hastily corrected, causing Miku to nod. "And how about your best friend takes you home huh? I don't want you getting a cab all by yourself."

The tealette took a hold of the pinkette's hand and laced their fingers together. "As long as it's not too much trouble for you…?" She said in a half questioning tone, although she hoped that the offer still stood.

Luka smiled brightly. "Nothing is too much trouble when you're involved; you know I'd do anything for you." She said reassuringly. "But seeing as you did put me through so much worry and stress…" She began jokingly, causing the shorter girl to pout. Luka pointed at her cousin before continuing. "I think you should help Miki with some of our luggage."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After driving all the way across town to Crypton towers and managing to sneak past the night time security, Luka had managed to get the tealette back to her apartment safely and without being detected. "Jeez, that was close." She whispered upon entering the elevator, nearly being spotted by one of the patrolling guards.

Miku scratched the back of her head sheepishly, feeling pretty bad for putting Luka through all this trouble. Not only had she caused her to worry at the airport, but it was already past midnight, meaning that Luka would most likely be tired all throughout tomorrow. "Sorry, it's my fault; I shouldn't have been so stupid in the first place." She mumbled, causing the pinkette to frown disapprovingly.

"Miku…" She sighed. "You weren't being stupid, I appreciated the gesture immensely; I loved seeing you today, the only reason I reacted that way… the reason I overreacted was just because you worried me. I was concerned about what your father might have said if he knew, I thought he might punish you, or take away my job." She explained, taking a large breath after talking for so long. "If anyone should be sorry it should be me. You were just trying to brighten up my day, you risked going out in public just to give me a nice surprise and I had to act all ungrateful and rude to you."

Miku shrugged with a small grin on her face. "I had to; I knew we both needed to see each other, so I just went without thinking. Now that you mention them, the risks do seem pretty obvious."

"Well, that may be, but you know, if I were in your position I would have done the exact same thing. I mean, how could I resist going to see my best friend in the entire world, the one who makes me smile constantly, or makes me feel so happy when I'm with her, huh?" She replied passionately and held her arms out for a hug. "Come here, I need this after all that time apart."

Miku could do nothing but oblige and obediently melted in to the woman she loved, the woman that drove her absolutely crazy. "I know what you mean." She jokingly stated before nuzzling her face against the pinkette's neck, smiling when she felt the taller woman's slender fingers tangle in her hair slightly, holding her head against her. "I can never have enough of you… I mean of your hugs."

Luka chuckled, finding Miku's slip cute. "Oh how I've missed you Miku, life's just not complete without you; you seem to make everything so much… better, so much more enjoyable."

Miku was about to respond when a loud ding signaled their arrival on the twenty-fifth floor. "Carry me…?" She questioned almost inaudibly.

Luka laughed, but was definitely up for honouring the smaller girl's request. "Of course, let me just get readjusted." Luka shifted them around, trying her best to maintain as much body contact as possible. She contemplated on how to carry Miku, initially thinking about using a fireman carry to surprise her, but then a rather random and somewhat steamy thought popped into her head. It was a rather compromising image with a high age requirement, being of her pinning Miku up against the wall while the tealette straddled her. Not only that, but their hands were roaming each other's bodies unrestrainedly while they shared a passionate kiss.

Luka quickly separated from the tealette, initially feeling disgusted with herself for thinking of Miku in such a way. What made her feel even guiltier was the fact that even though what was rational in her mind said 'no', she wanted to assume that position with the tealette, and carry her off like she'd asked her to quite badly.

"Are you alright Luka, you seem a bit spaced out?" Miku questioned as she viewed the ponderous expression on the pinkette's face, not really noticing the slightly dilated pupils and slightly uneven breaths.

Luka nodded and before she even realized she was doing it, she was closing the distance between them. Miku was backing up against the wall and gasped when she felt the pinkette's hands rest on her hips. "Um… What are you doing?" She nervously questioned as she felt her body speed up from the light, but rather intimate touch.

Luka bit her lip as she contemplated carrying out her little fantasy, but struggled with herself as she knew it was wrong. Over the course of the week her desires had grown even more powerful for the tealette and the extended period of separation had only made her even needier. As she fought with her conscience, she was unconsciously leaning in, aiming straight for the shorter girl's lips, only managing to veer away at the last second and rest her forehead on the wall.

Miku let out a disappointed sigh when the very welcome contact didn't occur, especially after Luka had looked so intent on giving it to her. It wasn't all bad though because now, Luka's heavy, almost gasping breaths were being directed straight into ear, and she shivered with every last one of them. "Luka… are you okay?" She asked tensely.

Luka did her best to pull herself together and somewhat decided that she wanted to carry the tealette in the imagined position, allowing herself to do it as she would forgo any kissing. "I'm fine; I'll just carry you like this." She stated quietly and slid her hand around to Miku's ass before sliding them down the tealette's legs until they rested at the back of her thighs.

Miku shivered at the feather soft caresses from the pinkette and she buried her face in Luka's shoulder to muffle the moans that she was sure were about to escape any minute. "L-Luka… what…?" She started breathily before being interrupted by the taller woman.

"Hook your legs around me." She instructed huskily. "I want to carry you like this." She informed, blushing at how things were seemingly getting out of hand very quickly, but her mind being riddled by a haze of lust.

Miku lifted her legs up, holding on to Luka's shoulders for support. She gasped again when the pinkette pushed against her, making it so their bodies were right up against each other. Her hands tangled themselves in the pink tresses and she wrapped her legs around the pinkette's waist, letting the older woman support her thighs.

Once they were comfortable, Luka relinquished the added support of the wall and began walking with her passenger towards her apartment. Miku managed to get the door unlocked and she was surprised that the first destination for the pinkette seemed to be her bedroom. "Uh Luka…where are we going…?" She inquired anxiously.

"To your bedroom…"She whispered seductively, cursing herself for adding that tone. Even though her brain was screaming at her to stop, her body was craving to be touched, to be caressed by the tealette and it was basically moving of its own accord to give Luka what she really wanted.

The door hit the wall with a bang shortly after being kicked open by the lustful pinkette. Her legs took her over to the bed and she quickly imagined both of them together, making love on that very bed. "_What the hell is wrong with you?_" Her pleading conscience asked her desperately, trying to get her to stop before it was too late. "_You can't do this- you'll ruin everything!_" Inner Luka reminded, and thankfully brought Luka somewhat back to her senses.

She realized that no matter how much she wanted to lay this beautiful girl down and make love to her, no matter how much she wanted to hear her moans and screams, no matter how much she wanted to know what every inch of her body tasted like, Luka knew that it couldn't and wouldn't happen. So instead of devouring her like she thought she would have (and rather wanted to), she leaned over gently to deposit Miku on to the teal bed sheets.

Miku had too thought that she might finally be getting something from the pinkette, especially after all the alluring comments and hungry stares she had picked up on. She was so disappointed that she decided to tighten her grip on the pinkette, not wanting to be let go.

"Miku, what are you doing?" She nervously questioned as she began to lose her balance. "Miku… I'm going to fall…!" As soon as the words had left her mouth, the pinkette collapsed on top of the triumphant tealette, who still had all four limbs wrapped securely around her body. She tried to pull away, tried to put some distance between them but Miku's grip was intense and she wasn't going anywhere. "C'mon Miku, ease up, I have to go."

Miku shook her head defiantly, not wanting this perfect moment to end. "No, you have to stay, I wanna be with you."

"But, uh… I have to take Miki home." She reminded, but still was held tight by the stubborn girl. "It's almost one o'clock, it's too late for us to be messing about like this."

Miku pulled at the pinkette, making her lose her balance and fall on top of her. "Just stay… please." She begged in a whisper. "Even it's just for a little while, I just want to be with you… I want you to hold me."

Luka considered arguing, but she too found the prospect of snuggling in bed with her true love to be very appealing. "O-okay, I'll stay for a bit." She declared before rolling them over so that she was no longer laying on Miku. As soon as she was on her side she pulled the tealette close to her while still keeping Miku's right arm and leg around her body. The two silently melted into each other, not feeling weird or uncomfortable in the slightest, just feeling as if this is how it should be.

After a few minutes the tealette's grip loosened as she relaxed more and more until she was essentially lying with just her arm under the pinkette, all other limbs had slipped off as she slipped into a deep slumber. It seemed that the late hour and the stress of sneaking out had left the tealette exhausted, letting her fall asleep within minutes. Once Luka was sure that she could get away, she carefully removed herself from Miku's drowsy hold and pulled the messy covers over her. "Sweet dreams Miku." She said at a barely audible volume before pecking her lips gently, lingering for a few seconds to savour the faint sweetness that was there. She took one last look at the charming sleepy face of her love and left the bedroom silently, letting herself out and heading home.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"And what is A if B is 92 and C is a third?" Luka questioned hopefully as she continued on with her rigorous math lesson.

Miku took the number and put it into the formula, struggling to use such a large number in such a complicated equation, especially seeing as Luka had insisted that she did the sum in her head and without a calculator. But Miku really wanted to impress the pinkette, show her that even though she had a crappy replacement tutor for a week she still stayed sharp for Luka's return. "Would it be… 7456…?" She asked, hoping that she hadn't screwed up the convoluted equations in her head.

The small smile on Luka's lips spread exponentially when she heard the correct answer come from her favourite pupil. "Miku, I'm so proud of you, that was such a difficult sum and you got it right so fast!" She exclaimed joyously, thrilled with the tealette's excellent progress.

Miku blushed at the older woman's compliment and smiled brightly. "It's because of you." She stated cutely, causing the pinkette to give her a curious look. "I've never learnt anything as fast, no teacher has connected with me before and so I always found it difficult to learn." She elaborated, clearing the other woman's confusion. "Not only are you the best tutor I've ever seen, but because you're so nice to me, it makes it easy to learn, and so I have you to thank for my success."

Luka took the tealette's hand in hers and stoked the back of it gently. "You really think I'm the best?"

"I don't think you are- I know you are; you are absolutely incredible and I'm so lucky that my dad hired you." Miku replied instinctively.

"I'm the lucky one. I was so thrilled when I found out that you'd be my student and it had been a pleasure ever since." The older woman retorted playfully, making them both grin joyously.

Miku practically jumped into her teacher's arms, snuggling into her before Luka even knew what was going on. "You're the best Luka, I'm so glad you're back."

Luka ran her hand through Miku's long teal locks affectionately. "Me too, Miku…me too…" She sighed blissfully before catching herself. "Um…let's carry on shall we?"

Miku smirked into Luka's collarbone. "It's already quarter past one, I think it's about time we stopped now- my brain is getting too full up."

Luka started panicking immediately, fearing that she would get both herself and the tealette into trouble. "Oh crap Miku, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize how late it had gotten, I overslept and so I'm all out of sync…"

Miku pulled back and looked at the flustered woman with wide eyes. "Hey, calm down." She interjected, bringing Luka's anxious rant to its end. "It's fine, there's no need to worry, we're not late for anything."

Luka looked at her student questioningly. "But we need to get to Crypton."

"Actually, we can just stay here if you'd like." The tealette revealed out of the blue. "I didn't see much point in driving all the way to Crypton while we don't need all the fancy equipment. So I asked Matsumoto-san if we could work from home while we're still working on the lyrics and the song and he said that we could."

Luka sighed in relief. "Phew, I thought we we're in serious trouble there for a moment." She stated, causing the tealette to shake her head. "Do you wanna get started now then?"

The tealette nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, whenever you're ready." She exclaimed, before getting ready to set her hastily devised plan into action. "But, um, there is a little problem… I can't come up with anything at all- my mind has gone blank."

"Oh… are you talking about lyrics, can you not come up with any?" The pinkette asked sympathetically.

Miku shook her head. "My mind's gone blank; I haven't had any new ideas all week." She revealed. "But, I was thinking that maybe you could give me some more inspiration, it might help me keep writing."

Luka's breathing hitched when she heard the word 'inspiration', remembering that was what Miku had used when she was asking for a kiss. Judging by the tealette's body language, Luka could tell that that was probably what the tealette had in her mind at the moment as well. "Uh…I-inspiration…?" She asked in a stalling manner, trying to give her brain time to think. She knew that she wanted to give Miku more 'inspiration' , she knew that she would absolutely love to let the tealette have another 'experience' but she felt terrible for thinking about going ahead with it. Even though Luka wanted it, she didn't feel it right to give Miku more lesbian experiences and corrupt her further than she was sure she already had. "W-What do you mean b-by that?" She questioned with fake innocence.

Miku blushed as she released that she was just going to have to come out and say it. "I want to kiss you again… I need you to." She trailed off embarrassedly. "I need more of you Luka, I want to touch you- I want to be touched by you. I don't think kissing is enough anymore, I need more from you."

The rosy hue of Luka's cheeks got progressively darker as she listened to Miku's desperate pleas. She couldn't believe that Miku was asking for such things, and she deemed it so unfair that the tealette was giving her such a wide window of opportunity that she just wasn't allowed to take. "I…uh… well…" She bumbled over her words as she fought with her conscience, weighing up all the pros and cons of allowing the shorter girl's request. She knew the dangers, she knew of all the possible ramifications that could result from their actions. However, after a torturous week apart from the one she loved, Luka needed exactly what Miku was offering more than anything, the long period apart had driven her crazy and she wanted nothing more than to sate her desires by accepting the tealette's amazing request. After a fair few seconds of awkward noises and tense decision making, Luka released that she had to decline; she had to keep Miku best interests in mind. "I'm sorry Miku, I'm not sure I can do that." She answered painfully against her own hunger.

"Please Luka; I need for us to be intimate with each other…" She blurted in desperation, not realizing what she had said until she heard the words herself. "I mean… um … I need you to give me a deeper experience so that I can understand what it is like to be with someone… I need it for the song…?" She added, hoping that Luka would at least see it as something that needed to be done for the job.

Luka shook her head slowly, still incapable of letting Miku have her way, still too worried that Miku would end up being the one paying for it. "I can't. I'm sorry Miku, but we can't do this."

Miku frowned, hating that she had been denied the one thing on earth that she really, truly wanted. She guessed that the idea of touching was too much for the reserved woman and so she modified her request, hoping to make Luka comfortable enough to accept it. "Couldn't we just kiss at least? We don't have to go further; I just want something from you…please." She begged, desperation clear in her voice

Luka bit her lip as she felt her resolve waning, the offer sounding too good to resist. "I…we… … okay." She managed after a long struggle with her inner self. "But just kissing, nothing else okay?" Luka had decided that a little kissing would be okay, especially seeing as they had done it before, she just told herself to keep things under control, to make sure that she didn't get out of hand and ravish the tealette like she really wanted to.

Miku nodded and shuffled over to the kneeling pinkette so that she was kneeling in front of her. Without any warning, Miku hungrily attacked Luka's lips with her own, starting the kiss off passionately, forgoing the slow and gentle warm up that the pink haired woman had expected. Luka however didn't mind the ferocity of the younger woman's actions, and she kissed back just as ardently, instinctively tangling her hands in the hair at the back of Miku's head.

Luka needed this just as much as Miku, and after bottling it up and trying to avoid it for so long, Luka was probably more sexually charged than the woman's who's hands were roaming her body unrestrainedly. Luka felt her body heat up with every kiss, but at the same time the shame and guilt also escalated, as she still felt as she was manipulating Miku's curiosity to fulfil her own desires. However, at this moment, she couldn't really find it in herself to care, and she repressed the horrible feelings and just let herself go and indulge in the thing she had been craving all week.

The way in which the pink haired woman was kissing her led Miku to believe that Luka was enjoying herself and this knowledge gave her the confidence to try and push for more, even though Luka had put limits on their actions. She began to lightly stroke the pinkette's butt cheek through her skirt, hoping to not only give the older woman pleasure, but to hint at what she wanted doing to her, hoping that the pink haired woman would reciprocate the gesture. Seeing as she wasn't getting anything in the way of an objection, and she could see that Luka was definitely enjoying this more due to her ministrations, Miku decided to be a bit more daring and groped the other woman's ass, squeezing and massaging in an effort to make the pinkette more aroused.

And that's exactly what it did. Luka could feel the fire in her core burn more strongly, maybe way too strongly, and she could feel her inhibitions quickly slipping away. "No Miku…" She gasped as their lips disconnected briefly. She tried swatting her hand away but it just kept on getting replaced by the determined tealette. "Stop…"She whispered as she felt as if she was going to lose it and pounce onto Miku.

She tore herself away, hoping that the lack of stimuli would help her calm down; help to keep her desires under control. "We can't do this anymore Miku." She murmured with little conviction.

Miku picked up on this and so decided to try to push for more. She closed the distance and licked along the pinkette's neck, wanting to get a taste. The tealette's free hand decided to go for one of the other of the pinkette' assets; her chest. Miku groped her through the fabric of her blouse, hoping to make her feel good enough that she would relinquish all her silly objections and give her what she wanted.

Luka moaned against her will, loving the way Miku was eagerly fondling her chest. She let herself indulge for a few seconds, arching her back as immensely pleasurable sensations coursed through her body. After taking her fill, she tore herself away, now heaving from the sensory overload, trying not to look at the tealette as she feared it would be enough to set her of. "Stay back Miku. We can't do this." She ordered forcefully as she reminded herself of the possible implications.

"I can't Luka, I need you- you… you… drive me crazy." She whispered as she tried desperately to kiss any inch of skin she could find. "Please Luka."

Luka pushed herself away. "No Miku, I can't let us do this, it's wrong, it's not fair on you."

The younger girl's brow quirked, teal eyes spinning with desire and confusion as she looked at Luka with a mix of emotions. "What do you mean? I want this, it's not wrong, it's not unfair. Please, I want us to be intimate with each other."

Luka saw that she had no other choice; it seemed Miku was already too far gone and she knew of only one thing that was sure to put a stop to it, even if it meant losing the tealette as a friend. "I'm gay." She almost shouted, stopping the tealette in her tracks. "Miku… I like women, that's why not fair on you for us to do this." She elaborated nervously, wincing in preparation but hoping that Miku would get the picture.

On one hand Luka felt relieved that she had finally told Miku about who she really was, she felt as if a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders now that the truth was out. But on the other hand, she was incredibly fearful of the tealette's reaction, and also felt mortified at herself for taking so long to actually come out, feeling that she should have declared it the first time Miku had asked for a kiss, instead of taking advantage of her all the times since.

Miku pulled herself away from the pinkette, putting a bit of distance between them and sitting back on her heels. "What… how could you…?" She asked extremely slowly, still finding the revelation to be the most shocking thing she had ever heard.

"_Oh crap, this is not good_." Luka thought to herself when she witnessed Miku's response, and was sure that she would probably never see the tealette after this encounter. "I'm so sorry Miku; I know I should have told you sooner, I was just afraid of what you'd say." She started franticly, trying to at least explain herself to the tealette, trying to put her side across. "I understand how violated you must feel right now, I get that you must be angry and that you probably never want to see me again but…"

The beginnings of tears were forming in the corner of the pinkette's eyes, and coupled with her frantic ramblings. Miku quickly figured out the effect her response had had on the other woman. "Shh, calm down Luka, it's alright." She whispered soothingly, quickly regaining the ground she had lost on instinct. Miku felt silly for backing off, only doing so because she had been programmed to think of homosexuals as wrong by the media, programmed to think that she should be scared of them, but that was definitely not the case. "I didn't mean to offend you, and I'm not mad." She offered reassuringly as she cupped the distressed woman's cheeks lovingly. "I was just so surprised, I never thought that someone as womanly, as elegant, as beautiful… as perfect as you could be… you know… gay." She explained, much to Luka's relief. "Are you sure you are, you seem like the last person who could be a lesbian."

She looked up to meet the tealette's eyes, searching to see if the tealette was lying. "I am." She whispered solemnly as if were some sort of curse. "You're not mad? You don't hate me?" She asked when she registered the same compassion and friendliness she always read in the teal orbs.

Miku's brow furrowed. "Mad? I have no reason to be mad, do I?" She asked cutely, scrunching her nose and tilting her head to the side.

"I exploited you; I took advantage of your curiosity for my own sick enjoyment." She pointed out bitterly, although the bitterness was directed at none other than herself.

Miku shook her head, obviously disagreeing. "For one thing, it wasn't sick; what we were doing was the same as when a man and a woman kiss, it's perfectly normal, and secondly, I wanted everything you gave me- I asked for it for goodness sake. If anything, I thought I was forcing you into it, I felt guilty thinking you were only doing it to keep me happy."

Luka was pleased to hear this coming from Miku, glad to know that her homosexuality didn't seem to be a problem, and that she still had Miku as a friend. "You weren't forcing anything; I was doing it because I wanted to." She confessed, looking down at the floor while doing so. "But don't you find it weird that I'm gay; a monster by society's definitions?"

Miku scoffed. "I don't care that your gay Luka and you shouldn't care what anyone else thinks either." She exclaimed proudly, but still saw that Luka had doubts. As a way of showing that she was on board with the new side of Luka, the tealette tilted her head up so that she could claim a kiss, and pick up where they left off.

Luka had had her eyes closed in shame, but they shot open wide as soon as she felt that familiar feeling return. "M-Miku…? What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"Kissing you-isn't that obvious?" She responded playfully. She tried to go in for another, but Luka kept moving out the way, dodging the incoming kisses. "Hey, what gives?"

"We can't do this Miku… I can't kiss you." She answered against her own hunger.

Having just learnt that Luka was a lesbian, it came as quite a surprise to her when the pinkette protested, Miku having though that she would want to kiss her, seeing as she was a girl. "Why, I thought you liked girls?" She retorted. "I thought you would want to kiss me, what's wrong? Do you not find me attractive or something… is that it?" She asked depressively.

Luka waved her hands apologetically. "No that's not it, I find you incredibly attractive." She blurted on instinct, not wanting to hurt the younger woman's feelings. She then realized what she said, and how passionately it came out, and blushed shortly afterwards. "I do want to kiss you Miku, but I can't, it's wrong." She reiterated.

"What's wrong?" The annoyed tealette questioned. "I don't see anything wrong with two girls kissing, it isn't any different from any two people kissing, and doesn't matter."

Luka took the tealette by the shoulders suddenly. "Of course it matters. Do you know how difficult, how dangerous it is to be gay in today's society? It's hard enough to be gay when you're nobody, but with us, people will find out quickly and when they do, we've got a whole lot more to lose. Our careers will be over, you'll lose all your fans and all your money, and you can't expect me to believe that you're okay with that."

"But I am okay with that. None of that matters, Luka." She whispered, taking the pinkette's hands from her shoulders and kissing them gently. "I'll be honest with you, you are all that matters to me, and I want nothing more than for us to be together." She admitted, causing Luka's jaw to hit the floor. "And I like that you're gay, at least now I know that you are enjoying this as much as me, that I can give you as much pleasure as you give to me." She continued emotively, and was pleased to see the pinkette's expression softening as she accepted what she had to say. "I know it could be dangerous, but we should forget about that, forget about what everyone else says and just do. I really like you Luka, and I know you feel the same way about me, it makes sense for us to…" She trailed off as she grew closer towards the now smiling lips of the pinkette.

"Please don't deny yourself of what you want any longer." She whispered against her lips, just brushing against the skin. "I want you to show me what you do with other women…I want… I want you to touch me."

Luka blushed heavily. "Miku, I don't think we should do that just yet, it doesn't seem…" She started before being quickly interrupted by a kiss from the other woman.

"Fine, at least give me this though." She joked and was happy to see Luka nod acceptingly. She kissed Luka's passionately; slipping her tongue inside the pinkette's awaiting mouth right from the start, missing the taste from before.

Luka considered protesting, but she couldn't deny that she was in heaven right now. She let herself succumb to Miku's whims, realizing that the tealette was okay with the risks and the fact that she was gay. She decided to appease her remaining guilt with the knowledge that Miku was enjoying herself.

The two kissed each other unrestrainedly, empowered by the knowledge that the other liked them and that their fears (or at least some of them) had been dispelled. Before long, Miku hands were roaming back to the pinkette's more sensitive areas, one hand roughly groping her butt while the other hovered around Luka's left breast, waiting for permission to touch. "Can I do this?" She asked, lust lacing her mind, and saw a nervous half grimace appear on the older woman's features. "Please, I want to touch you, I need to."

Luka looked up at her sheepishly, trying her best to smile. "Are you sure that you want to- you don't have to just because you know of my preferences?" Luka got an enthusiastic nod from the tealette, and the look she saw in her eyes definitely showed Luka that the tealette wanted her. "If you want to then I guess I could allow it..."

Miku's hand lowered on to the large mound of flesh and she began needing softly, marveling at how firm, yet how soft it was. She was exhilarated when she heard a luscious moan escape the pinkette's lips; the sound drove her crazy, almost as much as last night when Luka had been on top of her. Upon remembering the event, Miku quickly realized that she wanted to feel the older woman's weight on top of her again; she wanted to by surrounded by a veil of pink hair and have nothing but the pinkette hovering over her in her field of vision.

She reluctantly relinquished her grip on the orb of flesh and lowered herself on to her back so that she was lying on the floor. "Come here." She whispered seductively, looking her prey up and down with half lidded eyes.

Luka bit her lower lip as she felt her legs turn to jelly and her wetness double. The alluring sight was too good to resist, and so without even having to think about it, Luka started crawling towards the tealette's inviting body, doing so slowly in order to tease her.

The sight of the pinkette approaching was one of the most erotic things Miku had ever witnessed. Her eyes read nothing but pure lust, while her messy pink hair framed her gorgeous face. Her round, and downright perfect ass was high in the air, swaying sultrily with every movement, and her deep cleavage was just about visible due to the top button of her blouse being undone. To Miku, this was a perfect and most arousing picture; one that she had dreamed of seeing shortly after meeting the pinkette.

Luka leveled herself over the tealette's body, her knees either side of the shorter girl's thighs, with her forearms resting next to the tealette's head. "You're so beautiful." She whispered out of the blue, causing them both to blush, and the kiss to reignite.

The fondling also continued, with Miku's hand already latched back on and groping roughly at the soft flesh. Her other hand travelled down the pinkette's spine, stopping on her ass where she stroked the skin through her skirt. "I need to take this off." She murmured as she eyed the other woman's enticing cleavage through the gap in her blouse, wanting to be able to touch her skin instead of her clothes.

"Don't you think that's going a little too far?" Luka questioned, now sucking on the tealette's neck hungrily, her lustful actions somewhat contradicting her words. "I'm not sure that we should…"

"You'll like it, I promise." The teal haired girl whispered huskily. After hearing no response for a few seconds, Miku took the initiative to start unbuttoning, doing the first few with her teeth because she didn't want to remove her hands from the magnificent woman.

Luka watched as the plain white blouse was tossed aside, now feeling slightly exposed and vulnerable. Miku on the other hand was more excited and aroused than she had ever been. The sight of the pinkette's glorious body made her head spin, and she wanted nothing more than to experience every inch of it.

Her sudden rush of arousal gave Miku the energy to roll the two of them over, so that she was the one topping Luka. As much as she loved being surrounding by the pinkette, Miku felt the need to take control because Luka's kisses and caresses were too restrained, and while they were definitely pleasurable, they were not enough to quell her hunger. Her hands fell on to the two large mounds of flesh and she began to squeeze and grope mercilessly, losing herself in the pinkette's glorious sounds of pleasure, adoring how she was squirming under her, and absolutely loving the way her back was arching up, pressing deeper into her touch.

Luka could very clearly see that the tealette lusted for her, her eyes showing nothing but hunger and desire, but that fact scared her a little bit. After getting caught up on this rollercoaster of pleasure, Luka had forgotten about the risks. Even if Miku was okay with everything, Luka wasn't, she was still too worried about what the future would hold. She was about to interject, about to tell the somewhat out of control tealette to slow down, but just as she opened her mouth, Miku placed her own on the skin of her breast, putting her into a state of perpetual moaning.

Miku kissed, licked and sucked eagerly as she drowned in the taller woman's moans, all the while loving the slightly salty taste of sweat that had formed on the pinkette's skin. She kissed the other woman's nipple through her bra, and was pleased to see Luka squirm; only wishing that she could have direct contact.

Luka was snapped out of her blissful state when she felt small hands fiddling with the clasp of her bra, feeling as if things were going much too far. "Whoa Miku, I'm sorry but I can't do that, I'm not sure that I'm comfortable being naked with you just yet." She informed- much to Miku's annoyance.

"Then, what about this?" She inquired, her hand now gripping the zipper of her pencil skirt, almost shaking with anticipation. "Please, I want to feel you, I want to take in your amazing body whole."

Luka eyed her companion curiously. "Miku, are you sure that you want to go this far? Don't you wanna…?" She started, but Miku took the response as a sign to go ahead and before she knew it, Luka was left in her bra and panties while the tealette straddled her.

Miku adjusted her position so that she could remove her thigh high stockings, wanting to feel Luka's silky smooth legs against her own. Before lying back down, Miku also removed her shirt in a seductive manner so that she could feel the heat from Luka's naked skin more directly.

They got back to kissing, going at it with a fever pitch, never having enough of each other. They both loved the feeling of their bodies melting into each other, loving the way their legs were intertwined deliciously, adoring the heat emanating from the large expanses of uncovered skin. After a passionate make out session, Miku finally decided that it was time to take it to the next level with Luka. Without breaking apart, she moved her hand down so that she could remove her own skirt discreetly, knowing that Luka would probably have something to say about it.

Luka felt movement on the lower part of her body and opened her eyes to see what Miku was trying to do. "M-Miku…? Whoa, slow down…!" She blurted when she saw Miku in the final stages of removing her skirt, now in the same state of undress as she was. "This is going too fast, I think we should take a break, get some air…?" She suggested, but it didn't stop the tealette. Miku, suddenly more desperate than ever, let her hand travel under the side of her panties, and began sliding them off with slow movements, as she attempted to further their state of undress.

"Enough Miku, this has gone too far!" Luka shouted and moved her own hand down so that she could keep the shorter woman's underwear in place.

"Luka, I need you, please, show me what it's like to be loved." She gasped urgently, still trying to take off her undergarments.

Luka only thought that she had agreed to another bout of kissing and it had already gone way too far. She knew that she should have stopped it earlier, but she never thought that it would escalate to this level. She rolled them onto their side and picked herself and the other woman up. "Put your clothes back on." She ordered sternly, now realizing that she shouldn't have indulged into her fantasy yet again, once again realizing that she could not give Miku a lesbian experience, fearing that Miku would continue down this path further than she already seemed to already.

She hastily gathered their clothes together and made sure that Miku had at least got her skirt on before she started dressing herself. "We've gone way to far Miku, this can never happen again, understand?"

Miku shook her head. "How can you say that, we're so right for each other, you must be able to see it, surely?" she pointed out and closed the distance between them, futilely trying to reclaim the pinkette's lips. "Why can't we be together, we spend so much of our time together that we might as well already be a couple."

A light bulb popped on in Luka's mind, and as much as she hated the idea, she knew that its severity would probably act as a viable solution for their problem. "Your right, we do spend too much time together." She retorted. "And from now on don't think we should. I don't think I can be your tutor anymore."

Miku was crestfallen. "No, you can't do that it's not fair." She mumbled incredulously before grabbing on to the arm of the rapidly fleeing pinkette. "You can't, you're the only tutor who I've ever connected with, you're the best- no one else is good enough."

Luka stayed adamant, not wanting to let Miku have her way. "I'm sorry Miku, but it doesn't matter, we need to spend less time with each other and seeing as I can't leave Crypton because I'm under contract, this is the only way." She stated firmly, trying her best to keep herself from cracking up. "It's for the best Miku, maybe if we just stay apart from each other than we salvage the good part of this relationship, we can hopefully still be friends.

Tears spilled from Miku's eyes and she dropped to her knees in defeat. "Please Luka, you can't do this to me, I need you, we should just be together, forget what everyone else says." She begged as she held the pinkette around the waist, crying in to the side of her skirt. "You're the only person I feel comfortable with, you make me feel safe, confident and like I have a purpose. You're the only one who can make me smile, the only one that is always there for me." She continued struggling through her tears. "I thought you cared about me- surely if did then you wouldn't be doing this, you wouldn't be putting me through this."

Luka reached her breaking point and she too dropped to her knees in sadness, crying like the tealette. "I do care about you Miku, more than anyone, more than anything." She whispered reassuringly as she caressed her cheeks. "You are my world; you're all I ever think about. You mean more to me than my family, more than my life." She elaborated tearfully. "And it's because I care that we can do this, that I can't ruin your life, your career. I just can't take away everything you've worked so hard for, it's not fair."

Miku braced herself on the pinkette's shoulder as she felt as if she were about to collapse. "None of that stuff matters, I'd give it all up just to be with you; the money, the fans, the fame. You are all that matters to me, you're all that I ever wanted." She cried desperately. "You mean the world to me, I can only be happy when I'm with you."

The tears continued to spill forth quickly, as Luka felt like she was being torn apart on the inside. She desperately kissed the tealette's forehead, fighting with herself, too attached to the tealette to fully let go. "I'm sorry Miku, I want you too, I want nothing more than for us to be together, but until the world can accept that, until it's safe for us to do so, then I'm afraid it can't happen." She whispered, fighting her overwhelming need from the tealette.

Luka pulled herself together enough to return to her feet, leaving the sobbing tealette on the floor, looking up at her. "Please don't leave me Luka, I need you to stay with me, I need you to hold me." She begged, holding on to the pinkette's hand tight. "I thought you said you'd do anything for me, that nothing was a problem when I was involved, why doesn't that apply now?"

Luka turned her head, not able to face Miku's accusing eyes. "This… is different Miku- you know why we can't do this." She reminded before pulling her hand away, letting Miku fall in a heap on the floor. "I don't want to leave you like this, but we need to stay away from each other, we need to clear our heads of these disgusting thoughts." She continued, crying as she did so. "Please do that for me Miku, please try to forget about this, forget about us."

Through the blur of tears, Miku gathered that the pinkette was heading for the door, but she felt too weak to be able to move, let alone attempt to stop her. "Luka, please don't leave me." She tried shouting, but it just came out in a hoarse groan. "You don't know how much you mean to me, how I really feel about you."

Luka brought her hand to her mouth, feeling as if she was about to throw up from the gut wrenching swirl of emotions that plagued her, and the sight of her love lying disheveled on the floor. "I'm so sorry Miku; please know that I never wanted to hurt you, that I only want what's best for you." She reiterated before slipping out silently and shutting the door behind her.

Miku was left to cry on the living room floor, abandoned by the one she loved, by the one she was sure loved her back. She buried her faced in the carpet as heavy sobs wracked her tiny frame, making her cough and splutter as she chocked for air. "I love you Luka!" She tried shouting, but it only came out as a faint groan, probably going unheard by the pinkette. She eventually passed out, partly from exhaustion and lack of oxygen, but mostly due to the fact that her soul, her hope and her spirit had been crushed into a million little pieces, leaving behind the bitter and lonely Miku that existed before she met the one and only person in the universe she cared about, the one that had destroyed her dreams and stabbed her right through the heart.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**I hope you all liked this one even though it was a little basic and somewhat rushed. The reason for that is because I really wanted to get something out before school tomorrow, and before my writing slows to a snail's pace.**

**Just to let you know, I am currently working on chapter 4 of the Diva and the Student, but I'm not sure how long it'll take. I'll try and get it out in the week, but the date will be dependent on how much school work I get.**

**Anyway, I would really appreciate any feedback you guys can give me, reviews always act as great inspiration for writing new chapters.**

**(If you feel that this should be changed to an M rating then let me know. I didn't think it was explicit enough to warrant one, but if you feel that it needs it then I will change it asap.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry about the huge delay.**

**After the last chapter I posted I had intended to quit Fanfiction and so didn't write for about two months, but a little while ago I decided to come back and write this. It also would have been out sooner, but my beta reader decided that she was also quitting as well.**

**That being said, this hasn't been beta read and because I hadn't written for about two and half months prior to writing this, it's not particularly good and will most likely have some errors, and be rather weak in terms of vocabulary and general flow.**

**If anyone is interested in beta reading for me then let me know as soon as possible as I hate uploading stuff that hasn't been checked over by someone else.**

**I hope you can overlook the basic vocabulary and poor grammar and enjoy the underlying story, and if so, please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Once again sorry for the wait and for this long author's note. I'll shut up and let you guys read. Enjoy.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miki was glad to finally be almost home as she hated Monday's at school the most, finding the transition the from nice, long lay ins of Saturday and Sunday to the early start on Monday to be rather demanding. She planned on setting her homework aside and just catching up on some much needed me time but as she entered the apartment, her glum looking cousin caught her attention. "Hey Luka, what are you doing back so early?" She questioned confusedly, not used to seeing the pinkette at this hour due to her usual work at Crypton.

Luka had been spaced out, contemplating the events of the afternoon before her cousin had walked in, and so was rather shocked at the sudden noise. "Huh? Oh… things with me and Miku… they got a little out of hand. I couldn't really handle it so I had to leave." She revealed, sounding quite depressed as she did so.

The redhead's nose scrunched up and her brow furrowed inquisitively. "What do you mean things got out of hand?" She questioned curiously.

Luka blushed slightly at the memory and even though she knew it was wrong, even though she knew she shouldn't be thinking of Miku in such a way, Luka couldn't help but shiver as she lost herself in the delicious recollection. "Well, we kissed again, but Miku was getting a bit carried away, saying that she wanted more from me so I had no choice but to come clean to her."

Miki's eyes widened in shock. "You didn't tell her you were a lesbian did you?" She asked incredulously, and was even more surprised when she got a meek nod from her pink haired cousin. "Is that why you had to come home, did Miku take it bad?"

The pinkette shook her hands in front of her to covey the misunderstanding. "No, she was perfectly fine with it, she was really supportive and… and… she was just awesome about it, I couldn't have hoped for a better reaction." She explained, and once again succeeded in making a confused and questioning look appear on her cousin's face. "The problem was what followed. After coming out it only seemed to make Miku more willing… more lustful, and as a result we went a lot further than just kissing." She elaborated, answering the redhead's unspoken question.

Miki was rather confused. If Miku had been okay with Luka's preferences and had given Luka what she truly wanted then why did she sound so sad about it? Miki however decided to forgo a search for an explanation and just praise her cousin on her success with the one she loved. "Congratulations Luka, I'm glad that you finally got somewhere with Miku, I was wondering when you'd stop being so silly and finally realise that…"

"What the hell are you talking about; there is no cause for congratulations." The pinkette snapped unbelievingly. "What happened this afternoon should not have happened at all."

The ahoge atop her head curled up into a question mark, showing that Miki was thoroughly befuddled. "Why, isn't that what you wanted?" She asked questioningly. "It's not like your taking advantage of her anymore is it, everything's fine now, surely?"

Luka looked at her cousin as if she were crazy. "No, everything is not fine, things have gotten way out of hand and Miku has put herself far too deep into a hole that she never should have gone anywhere near." Luka declared angrily, her voice escalating throughout her sentence. "Miku said that she wants to be with me, that I'm all that matters to her. How on earth is that fine?"

Miki seriously thought that the pinkette had lost it, seeing as her words were just not making any sense to her at all. "What are you talking about Luka? You want to be with her and now she wants to be with you, I don't understand what the problem is."

The pinkette clenched her fists in frustration. "My problem is that that can't happen; we can't be together." She replied, annoyance clear in her voice. "And what's worse is how far Miku went. She kept pushing for more and I couldn't help but give it to her, she just kept going until we were both in our underwear, and only stopped because I forced her to." Luka elaborated. "She had completely lost it; it was like she was desperate to have me. She had abandoned all rational thinking and was only being driven by her desires."

It was now Miki's turn to lose it; Luka's persistent roadblocks that she kept putting for herself were starting to get quite annoying. "Yeah, so. What's wrong with that? If she likes you that much then why don't you let her in?"

"You know why it's wrong; you know damn well that Miku should not be having such thoughts, such disgusting experiences." She retaliated somewhat angrily. "She's been corrupted; she's even going as far as saying that she'd give it all up for me, that she'd give up everything she worked so hard for if that was what it took for us to be together. How crazy is that?" she asked incredulously, but just saw a mildly disapproving look from the ahodged girl. Seeing as Miki was looking quite annoyed, Luka decided to just drop the subject and answer the redhead's original question. "Anyway, that's why I'm home early, I needed to get some air and put some distance between me and Miku before she did something that she would regret." She finished a tad bitterly, a tone that didn't go unnoticed by an irked Miki.

The redhead shook her head disapprovingly. "She wouldn't regret anything. If Miku is willing to let everything go for you, if she is as serious as you make her sound then surely you must be able to see that Miku has made her mind up, you must be able to see that a future with you is what she wants deep down and that she isn't afraid to lose some things to get it." Miki pointed out calmly, hoping that a more neutral tone would help her cousin understand. "How could Miku regret something that she wants that badly, something that she is willing to lose everything for just to have, huh?"

Luka sighed as she realised that Miki's point did make a lot of sense. "Yeah I guess, she may not regret it but I surely will. Even if she is deadly serious it would still mean that she would be like me; she would be feared and outcast by society just because she loves another woman, and that isn't right Miki." Luka retorted, her voice low and lacking energy. "It's too late for me, but maybe Miku can be saved, maybe if she doesn't get any more stimulus… maybe if we stop seeing each other then she'll eventually forget about me and move on, and hopefully the damage I've done already gets forgotten about as well."

Judging by Luka's tone of voice, Miku could tell that this wasn't what her cousin really wanted. "It doesn't have to be like that Luka, you can be together." She offered reassuringly. "And besides, you can't do anything anyway; you see her everyday so you can't put any distance between yourselves even if you wanted to."

"Actually I can, and as a matter of fact I have already taken action about it." She said quickly and with a hint of pride. After registering the questioning look from the redhead she realised that her statement only really made sense to her and that she should probably explain herself. "I quit my job as Miku's tutor, that way we can spend less time together and we can put some much needed distance as wel…"

"What the hell, why would you do such a thing?!" An extremely pissed off Miki inquired furiously. "From what you've told me, the only time Miku is happy is when she's with you, so why on earth would you do something as stupid as that?" She continued as her rage got the better of her. "And to do something like that so soon must have made Miku feel terrible, like you didn't want her or something. What were you thinking pulling something as stupid as that, are you fricking crazy?"

Luka really hadn't taken Miku's feelings into consideration when she made that decision, only her best interests for the long term. "I know, I know, and I wish I didn't have to do it. It's just that we need some time apart, being together all the time is bound to make people feel for one another and so by dropping four hours a day, we can at least make a start at trying to forget."

In Miki's eyes Luka had gone too far, especially considering how frail and shy the tealette was. "You're insane if you think a few hours a day would make even the slightest difference, you two are too attached to each other. All you've succeed in doing is hurting the poor girl's feelings, making her feel worthless by basically taking away the one and only friend she has."

"If that's the price that has to be paid to keep Miku's best interests in mind then so be it." Luka offered defiantly

"You're delusional Luka. You are in love with her; you are so in love that a year apart wouldn't change anything, so what hope would a few hours here and there have? If anything it's just gonna make you yearn for her more, just like that week apart did."

A frustrated Luka shot up of the couch, her hands tightly balled up into fists, her breath heaving ever so slightly. "What the hell am I meant to do then?" She asked out of desperation. "What can I possibly do to make this right, tell me what I can do to put this all behind us."

A simple shrug was all that Miki could offer "You can't; I don't think it's possible for you to put behind you, the feelings run too deep." She offered as her way of an answer. "And I think the only thing you can do… the only thing that you should do is take Miku's offer and just be with her like you know you're meant to."

Luka shot a look at Miki that suggested she was crazy, a look that caused the red haired girl to further elaborate on her point. "Look Luka, from what I've heard… from what I've seen, Miku has strong feelings for you and I wouldn't be surprised if she's already in love with you… heck, I wouldn't be surprised if she loves you more than you love her."

The mere insinuation that the tealette reciprocated her love was downright preposterous to the pink haired woman, and she couldn't believe that Miki would even be able to come up with something as outlandish as that. "You're insane, Miku doesn't love me, at best it's just a mixture of lust, curiosity and the need to feel something she been deprived of her whole life, it's not even…"

"You're wrong." Miki stated flatly. "It this this was just experimentation or lust or whatever you say it is then Miku would have backed down ages ago, she would have no need to keep fighting unless she really thought the prize was worth fighting for." She rationalized, causing a disapproving frown to appear on her older cousin's lips. "Don't you see Luka, Miku loves you back and she's trying her hardest to show you, she's fighting so that you can be together."

Deep down Luka knew that her cousin's words most likely had some truth behind them but she couldn't bring herself to believe it, she couldn't fathom that the one she loved would just so happen to love her back; it all seemed too unreal. "It doesn't matter anyway, we can't be together, I can't let Miku become a monster in society because of me, it's not fair on her."

Miki had had enough. "You know what, fine, if you wanna stay in this idiotic frame of mind then be my guest!" She spat angrily before picking up her school bag and heading off to her room. "I can't believe how unreasonable you're being, how foolish you are being by throwing away such a perfect opportunity. You should just let things be the way they're meant to be and stop interfering."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miku had had the worst possible night; being too consumed in guilt and sadness to get even a wink of sleep. Still, she made the effort to get herself over to Crypton, deciding to go in early as she didn't see the point of trying with the new tutor her father had set up, knowing that they would be nowhere near as good as her precious Luka.

Unfortunately, Luka was nowhere to be seen at Crypton and much to the tealette's dismay, was not returning any of her texts or phone calls. So after spending a few hours alone, and a good few minutes crying in the seclusion of her work room, Miku decided that she needed to talk to someone; she needed to get her feelings off her chest before they ate her alive.

As Meiko turned the corner – coffee and bagel in hand – she spotted the distinctive teal twin tails of her favourite Vocaloid, and consequently quickened her pace so she could talk to her. "Hiya Miku, how's it going… um… what's happened to you?"

Miku was a state. Her eyes had multiple bags as well as huge dark circles under them, and the fact that they were completely bloodshot from lack of sleep and too much crying wasn't helping matters. This coupled with the rather messy hair and somewhat pale skin created the quite the picture for the brunette. "Man, you don't look too good."

Miku tried her best to smile but she didn't have the energy or willpower to pull one off that was anywhere near convincing. "I don't feel too good." She offered quietly. "Do you think we could have a little chat, I really need to talk to someone?"

Meiko grimaced at the tone of the tealette's voice, finding it to be a horrible contrast to the usual high pitched and cheery one she had come to love. "Is it about Luka?"

Just the simple mention of her true love's name brought tears to the broken tealette's eyes; tears that simply could not be constrained. She nodded weakly before breaking down completely, sobbing loudly into her hands.

Meiko looked around nervously before ushering the dishevelled teal haired girl into her office and pulling her into a loose hug. "Hey, what's wrong, what happened?" She asked in a low, comforting tone of voice while she massaged the shorter woman's back soothingly. "Why are you crying?"

Miku didn't really like hugging anyone other than Luka but at this moment, she really needed a shoulder to cry on. "Because of what happened yesterday." She managed before her throat closed up with emotion, cutting her off mid-sentence."

Meiko held Miku until her breathing calmed back down again and mentally cleared her schedule for the morning as she figured that this might take quite a long time. "Yesterday? What happened with you and Luka yesterday?" She asked sincerely.

Miku sniffed away a few tears and composed herself to speak. "W-we kissed again but… I forced her; I think I pushed her too far." She revealed, tearing up a little more at the memory. Once she had calmed down, she was prompted to continue by the brunette. "I-I couldn't control myself… I missed her so much; I needed her so badly that I wasn't thinking straight." Miku elaborated shakily. "I forced her to go further than she was comfortable with; I took off our clothes even though she kept telling me not to."

Meiko didn't really know what to say; all that information was still being processed in her brain and she couldn't think of what problem to deal with first. "Miku I…" She started, but was quickly interrupted by the frantic tealette.

"I only did it because I love her, the only reason I kept pushing is because she drives me crazy; I can't control myself when I'm near her." Miku offered as a way of explaining her uncharacteristic behaviour. "After that week apart I just… I just needed to be with her you know?"

Meiko pulled the tealette in closer, hugging her tight to bolster the reassurance factor of her reply. "Of course I do Miku, I understand how hard it must have been to be apart from the person you love for so long, especially seeing as she's your best friend as well, it really must have been tough on you."

Miku nodded as she held on to the brunette needily. "It was, I was going insane without her, I missed her so much. I just wish I hadn't been so greedy because now I feel more ashamed than ever of what I did." Miku responded gloomily. "And it's because of what I did that I'm upset, Luka probably won't want to talk to me ever again, not after what happened yesterday."

Meiko surmised that Miku wasn't telling her everything. "Wait, what else did you do? What else happened?"

"Well, she got pretty angry when I tried to… umm… take my panties off. She told me that we couldn't carry on like we were doing because it was wrong and because she didn't want me to get hurt. That's when she started to leave, I begged her to stay but she said we needed to put some distance between ourselves and she… she quit her job as my tutor." Miku managed before she burst into tears once again.

Meiko fully wrapped the tearful girl up, embracing her warmly. "I can't believe she'd do that to you, it seems drastic to go as far as that."

"That's not even the worst part. She just left me there, crying in the middle of my living room where I eventually passed out." The distressed tealette revealed.

Meiko's eyes widened at the revelation and she felt compelled to wrap Miku up almost as tight as she could. "Oh Miku, that's terrible, I can't believe she'd do such a thing." She offered as comfortingly as possible. "Luka never used to be like this when we were dating. Granted, she used to be a little paranoid but she was nowhere… um… near as… umm, Miku are you okay?" she asked worriedly, scared by the sudden stiffness of the tealette's form.

"You… and Luka…?" A rather annoyed sounding tealette asked through partially gritted teeth. "You used to date Luka?"

Meiko suddenly became rather worried. To hear the usually cute, high pitched tone that Miku's voice normally carried now sound so aggravated made Meiko wish that she had thought a little before opening her mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't feel it my secret to tell, I don't think Luka wanted you to know." She blurted hastily as she slowly removed herself from the around the tealette, fearful that Miku might snap at any moment. "And it wasn't like it was last week or anything, it was when we were in high school together, we were only together for a month before she left for England." She continued at a furious pace, not pausing at all for breath. "You're not mad are you?"

The pure white of the tealette's knuckles or the sound of her teeth grinding against each other would lead one to believe that she was, but really, all she was feeling was shock at the rather unexpected news. "I… no I'm not… mad, just surprised as all." She offered quietly, still trying to contemplate the idea of Luka and Meiko together. "Although I won't lie in saying that I'm not jealous of you, I can't imagine what it would be like to have Luka all to myself; for her to let go and be mine forever."

Meiko sighed dreamily as she cast her mind back to the times she had with the pinkette. "It was amazing, she was the perfect girlfriend." She breathed blissfully, quickly catching herself when she heard her tone of voice. "Ahem, I mean she was… just really nice and stuff." She finished as nonchalantly as possible, not wanting to rub in the fact that she and Luka had had the relationship that Miku dreamed of having.

Miku could sense that she had made the brunette a little uneasy, and felt quite bad for doing so. "There's no need to hide the truth, I know Luka would be amazing, and I'm not mad in the slightest that you got to be with her." She offered as she pulled away completely from the brunette. "I'm just mad because I know Luka likes me yet she says we can't be together."

Meiko nodded understandingly. "Yeah, but you know just as well as her how dangerous your relationship would be, you know the risks and…"

"Of course I know the risks." A rather annoyed sounding tealette interrupted. "But I have accepted them and I'm willing to endure every single one if it means that me and Luka would be together afterwards." She continued passionately. "I know it sounds crazy, but honestly, I would be happy to give up everything for Luka; she is all that matters. If I had her then I wouldn't care about the stuff I would have to leave behind."

Meiko couldn't help but smile at the tealette's devotion and determination towards her cause. "You really love her that much?" The brunette asked softly, getting an immediate and confident nod in return.

"I'd do anything to be with Luka; giving up everything I've worked for is a small price to pay for the thing I really need." Miku added quietly.

The whole situation seemed so unfair to the older woman, so wrong that the two people most perfect for each other could not be together. The annoying thing is was that Meiko knew the precise reason as to why this was the case; the one event that was stopping Luka from letting her abundant love for Miku blossom; the root of all Luka's insecurities. "If only it weren't for her stupid parents. They're the reason that Luka won't let you in, they're what's stopping her from letting go." She grumbled spitefully.

Miku's nose scrunched up cutely as her teal brow furrowed with curiosity. "Her parents? What have her parents got to do with all this?" She questioned confusedly.

Meiko was however more confused than the younger woman, but she quickly rationalised that Luka had yet to tell the tealette of the events all those years ago. "You don't know what they did to her? Has Luka not told you?" She asked even though she was pretty sure of the answer.

Miku shook her head slowly and began to get a little worried. The look on Meiko's face and the tone with which she asked her questions led Miku to believe that the matter at hand was likely to be rather serious. "I don't know what you're talking about; Luka hasn't told me anything I don't think." She replied as she racked her brain, trying to associate some meaning to Meiko's words. "What happened, what did Luka's parents do?"

A solemn expression formed rapidly on the brunette's features as she recalled the conversation she and Luka shared a while back. "Why don't you take a seat." Meiko offered in a hushed tone as she sat down herself. "I can't tell you the ins and outs of what happened, I think it would be best for you to ask Luka directly, but I can give you an idea of what she had to go through." She continued once they had both settled into their chairs. "We had been dating for about a month when Luka decided that it was time to tell her parents about her preferences."

"Unfortunately for Luka, her parents did not like hearing that their daughter was a lesbian and so out of… I guess rage… disappointment, and pure hatred for what their daughter had become they… they did some despicable things to Luka, things that no person should ever have to go through, especially not for just coming out of the closet for goodness sake." Meiko elaborated, getting angrier and angrier as she progressed through her sentences.

Miku could only imagine what terrible things Luka had had to suffer through, causing grim images to fill her mind. "What did they do to her?" She asked, her voice a mix of anger and concern. "They didn't hurt her did they?"

Tears could no longer be contained; the whole situation was just too much for the brunette. "I'm sorry Miku, I can't go on, it hurts too much to even think about what they did." Meiko blubbered into her hands. "You're gonna have to ask Luka if you want to know more; it's too much for me carry on."

Miku wasn't really a touchy feely person – except of course when Luka was concerned – but the sight of the usually calm and reserved brunette in such a state prompted the teal haired girl to get up and at least try to comfort her. "Hey, don't cry." She mumbled, crouching down next to tearful woman. "Sorry, I didn't know this was a sore topic for you, if I did then I wouldn't have asked."

Meiko brought her hand up to her face and wiped away the tears from the corners of her eyes. "You weren't to know, it's not your fault." She offered reassuringly. "But yeah, it kind of is a sore topic; one so sore that it hurts to even think about it, let alone tell someone about it." The taller woman added before doing her best to regain her composure. "If you really want to know what happened to Luka then you're best off talking to her directly."

The tealette nodded and made a mental note to ask the pink haired woman about her past later. "I think I'm gonna have to; I have to know what they did to her, I have to know what they did to make her to be the way she is." Miku declared confidently. She was about to continue when she saw a glimpse of the time. "I hate to leave you like this but I'd really like to go wait back in my room to see if Luka turns up. It's just past one so maybe she'll be in already."

Meiko tried her best to smile, finding it difficult after suffering through her brief, but still intense emotional onslaught. "It's fine, you go wait for her." She said kindly. Just as Miku was about to leave, a sudden important thought popped into her head that needed to be shared with the tealette. "Wait Miku. if you do intend talking to Luka about her past then I would recommend that you don't do it while you're at work. Luka's bound to get emotional and you don't want to potentially embarrass her by making her upset in front of a bunch of people." Meiko pointed out. "Why don't you wait until your both alone, ask her when you're back at one of your apartments or something."

Miku took the information on board and nodded acceptingly. After shooting a quick smile to the overly helpful brunette, Miku headed off to her's and Luka's work room, dearly hoping that the one she loved would be there.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miku had been relieved to see the pink haired woman quietly working in the corner of the room when she had walked in about an hour earlier, but the only thing she was feeling now was awkwardness. A foul mood had been set by the pinkette mere moments after Miku's arrival when she refused to engage in their usual tender cuddle, instead denying the tealette's request and simply saying that it would be best if they kept their distance, worked alone and got this song over and done with as soon as possible.

While they really did need to get a move on with the song, the way Luka had gone about telling her; the emotionless, cold and distant tone of voice she had used left Miku rather depressed and somewhat annoyed. And so for a whole hour the tealette had been left to stew by herself in the opposite corner of the room to the one she loved, left alone with her maelstrom of thoughts and feelings, all slowly eating at her.

As a result of this, Miku hadn't gotten a single word onto paper, although from the looks of it, neither had the older woman. Miku had been constantly looking over her shoulder, just about quelling her hunger for contact from the pinkette by losing herself in the older woman's beauty. But as she did she noticed that Luka had yet to produce anything yet either, probably because she was too busy just staring of into space.

The sight was strange to the tealette; she was so used to seeing Luka with a smile on her face, so used to the pinkette's energetic personality that the dull, blank expression she wore began to scare the younger woman. Seeing as she knew Luka wasn't going to make any attempt at closing the distance between them, Miku decided that enough was enough and that she needed to go over there and talk.

Miku made her way across the room slowly… cautiously, and without making a sound until she was right behind the daydreaming pinkette. Miku really wanted to just surprise her with a hug; to just throw her arms around her and stop the protests she knew Luka would throw up with her love but she realised that probably wouldn't be the best thing to do considering how Luka was acting at the moment.

"Hi…" Miku whispered weakly as she tapped the taller woman softly on the shoulder, all the while dearly hoping that Luka wouldn't reprimand her for disobeying her.

Luka was snapped out of her trance and immediately felt blood rush to her cheeks as well as a definite increase in her heart rate. "H-hi Miku." She responded just as quietly as the woman behind her. "What do you want?" Luka cursed herself for sounding so cold, hating that it had to be this way. However she kept her resolve and let the emotionless question go unaltered so as to not give Miku any more hope.

Miku couldn't help but frown slightly at the unusually clinical tone the pinkette had used, although it still didn't stop her from asking what she came over to ask. "I want you to give me a hug." She responded at a barely audible volume, feeling too emotionally and physically weak to be able to say it any louder. "I need you to hug me, please."

Words could not describe how much Luka wanted to pull the beautiful tealette into her arms and never let her go, nor could she describe how hard it was to yet again deny Miku of this request. "We c-can't Miku." She managed through gritted teeth as she felt her resolve faltering. Luka desperately wanted to engage in their usual intimate embrace but she knew it was better for both of them if they were to just keep their distance and try to forget. "We need to stop doing this Miku, it's not right, it's not healthy."

Miku felt like screaming. She couldn't believe that Luka was being so ridiculous, especially considering that Miku could clearly see Luka wanted it just as much as she did. "C'mon, it's just a hug, that's all I'm asking for I promise." The tealette pleaded, and was immensely frustrated when she saw the subtle, yet defiant shake of the pinkette's head, causing her to momentarily lose it. "Do you know how hard this on me? Do you know how much it pains me that I can't even do so much as touch you?" An angry Miku questioned.

"Do you know how hard it is on me?!" The pink haired woman snapped suddenly as the battle inside of her boiled over, the fight between good and bad, right and wrong, and Miku and unhappiness. "I wish things could be different; I wish that somehow it would be okay for us to be together. But guess what, it's not, we can't be together so please just drop it."

Miku noticed the pinkette's slightly uneven breaths, her tightly clenched fist and the look of stress and anxiety of Luka's normally soft, serene features. "Shh… it's okay." The tealette whispered as she came round to the side of the still seated woman. She took the tightly balled fists into her own hands and slowly prised them open, interlacing their fingers together once she'd finished. "Please Luka… for me…?"

The pinkette closed her eyes and sighed silently through her nose as she realised that it would probably be best to cave to Miku just this once, give her want she wants so the separation process wouldn't seem so sharp and sudden. "O-okay, just this once." She affirmed standing and facing the tealette as she did so.

Before she was even steady on her feet, Miku had already latched on and was nuzzling her neck needily. "Whoa Miku, ease up." A mildly shocked Luka said as she tried to pull the clingy tealette from her body, trying to keep the embrace as loose as possible.

Miku noticed this and so just hung on tighter, determined to make Luka succumb and indulge in what she really wanted. "Hug me properly or else this doesn't count." The shorter girl whined as she tried to close the distance again.

"I'm sorry Miku." The taller woman solemnly stated as she began to pull away. "I can't… _we _can't, you know that." She pointed out as she took the tealette by her shoulders, pushing her away completely. "We have to try and forget, we have to leave that part of our relationship in the past. You need to try and do that for me Miku, please."

Miku let her head drop and the tears flow, it seemed to her that Luka really was deadly serious, that she couldn't and wouldn't ever let them be together. "It's not fair, I can never forget, it's impossible." Miku managed before her emotions caught up with her, cutting off her sentence and opening up the dam, letting the river of tears flow freely. "You gave me everything I ever wanted… you _are_ everything that I ever wanted and you made me the happiest girl in the world how am I supposed to forget all that?" She asked through angry tears.

"I-I… I…" Luka mumbled as she tried to avoid looking at the emotionally stirring sight, not wanting to lose it and give Miku what she wanted "Please Luka, I need you to hold me like you used to, I can't go on without you." Miku whispered hoarsely as she dropped to her knees. "All I'm asking for is one tender, loving cuddle… just like old times." The tealette pleaded, looking up at the taller woman desperately.

In a heartbeat, the pinkette dropped to her knees and threw her arms around the dishevelled girl, this time embracing her like Miku really needed her to. "Don't cry Miku, it's okay, I'm here now." She whispered comfortingly, bringing the teal haired girl closer to her body.

Miku couldn't describe how good it felt to be in Luka's slender arms once again, she was too intent on drinking in the pinkette's attention before it inevitably dried up, especially seeing as she had only asked for one hug. "Don't let go." Was all the teary tealette could say before her emotions tightened her throat once again.

Luka had no intentions of doing so, at least not for a little while. She let herself indulge in the tealette's affection for the time being, putting aside thoughts of what the future could hold and just enjoying the sweet bliss that could only be brought about by someone as special as her beloved tealette.

After a good 5 minutes of awkwardly hugging on the floor because neither party felt strong enough to let go of the other, Luka eventually helped the young woman up, brushed the dust off her incredibly cute dress and quickly wrapped her back up for another good long session of tender cuddling, much to the shorter girl's delight.

However, as Luka took in lungful after lungful of Miku's sweet, intoxicating scent, she realised that she was letting herself slip too far. She thought that if she carried on much longer like this then one of them was bound to lose it and things would get out of hand once again. "How about we get back to work huh?" She questioned shakily as she swiftly separated from the shorter girl.

Even though they had been hugging for over five minutes, to Miku, it felt as if only a few seconds had passed, meaning that the separation from Luka seemed overly premature. "Just a little longer." Miku groaned as she tried to close the distance. "I need you, please." She continued in a begging tone as she pushed her face against Luka's chest.

A pink tinge appeared on the taller woman's cheeks at Miku's rather indecent action, and as ashamed as Luka was, she couldn't help the surge of desire coursing through her body at the arousing sight. She was quickly losing her ability to restrain herself, so to protect Miku, subtlety had to be forgotten. "Get off of me Miku. How many times do I have to tell you?" She shouted, practically tearing the tealette away from her.

Miku stumbled backwards, just about managing to maintain her balance and avoid a painful meeting with the floor. "L-Luka? W-what… w-why… I…?" A bewildered Miku tried to inquire.

Luka wished she didn't have to shout, she wished that she didn't have to be so mean, but in her head it was worth it if it meant Miku was going to be alright in the long run. "You were pushing for too much when I clearly told you that we needed to spend time apart." Luka said as a way of an answer to the tealette's disjointed question.

The tealette's composure crumbled. She never thought that she would see Luka so angry, but what got to her the most was that she was what caused it. "I-I'm sorry, I just… I just…"

The sight of Miku in tears was setting her caring, comforting side back into action again, causing her internal fight to become even more of a struggle. She knew that if she didn't get away from the girl she loved for good then it would be impossible to forget; impossible to let go. "I don't want to hear it." Luka interrupted rudely, grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair. "I've had enough of this Miku, I can't handle this persistent begging, it's too much." She declared, grabbing her handbag and heading swiftly for the door, intent on fleeing from the tealette before it all got too much for her.

By the time Miku had realised where the pinkette was heading, Luka was already almost out the door; almost out of Miku's needy grasp. "Wait, where are you going? Luka come back! Please!" She shouted as she ran after the taller woman. Miku looked around desperately for the pinkette as she burst out into the corridor but it appeared as if Luka had already fled into the maze of hallways found on each and every floor of Crypton's headquarters.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What I don't understand is why you would just run away and leave her like that." An enraged Miki shouted across the room to her recently returned cousin.

Luka threw her hands up in the air in annoyance. "I already told you, I was losing control, I had to get out of there before my desires got to me; before me and Miku would have done something that we'd both regret." She responded angrily.

Miki pulled at her hair, immensely frustrated with the pinkette's idiocy. "For one thing there's nothing to regret, and besides, that doesn't even come close to a valid reason for leaving Miku so suddenly." Miki pointed out angrily. The pinkette tried to argue back but a pissed off Miki was a serious force to be reckoned with, and easily overpowered her cousin by talking over her. "You know how weak Miku is; you know how frail that poor girl is, and you know damn well that you're the only one who can make her feel right. So why the fuck are doing the opposite, why would you be so cruel as to take away the one thing that keeps her going?"

Luka was shocked by her cousin's coarse language, she never expected Miki to ever use such a foul word. "I, er… well, to keep her safe and…" She started meekly before begin cut off by another explosion from the redhead.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that right?" The ahodged girl questioned sarcastically. "I've had enough of your shit Luka; get your head together before you even think of talking to me again." Miki declared spitefully, getting up and heading for the door. "How can you think you're keeping her safe when all you're doing is hurting her by persistently pushing her away? It doesn't make any sense." With that, Miki left without saying another word, too annoyed with her cousin to stand being in the same room as her.

Just as the ahodged girl was leaving, Miku appeared at the top of the stairwell, surprising Miki to no end. "Miku? What are you doing here?"

Miku took a few seconds to catch her breath before answering. "Luka ran away… I had to follow her… I thought she'd might be here?" the tealette explained through heavy breaths, letting her last sentence come out as more of a question that a statement.

"You thought right, she's inside the apartment." Miki exclaimed as she walked over to the worn out looking diva. "But she's acting so strange, I doubt she'd even talk to you given the state she's in."

The tealette stood up straight, her eyes showing nothing but determination. "I have to at least try." She offered defiantly.

Miki smiled at the teal haired girl's drive. "Well what are you waiting for, get in there and talk some damn sense into her, bring the old Luka back."

The tealette nodded and started walking towards the pinkette's apartment door. "Good luck." The redhead added as she disappeared down the stairs.

Miku took a deep breath as she stood opposite the large wooden door, contemplating whether or not to just barge in. However, seeing as what she came to ask was so sensitive, Miku decided that it would be rude to do such a thing. She instead rapped her knuckles on the door softly and waited for the pink haired beauty to emerge.

Luka had been sitting on the couch, face in her hands when she heard the faint knocking at the door, and immediately guessed that it would be Miki returning to give her another lecture; a lecture that she really didn't need. She decided it would be best to just ignore it, but after a few minutes of relentless soft knocking, Luka surmised that whoever was at the door couldn't be her cousin because she would have surely let herself in by now.

Miku was starting to get worried, so much so that she was considering entering without permission to see if the pinkette was alright. But just as she was reaching for the doorknob, the door swung open, presenting Luka in all her glory. "Luka I…" The teal haired girl managed before the door started closing on her, making it clear how little Luka wanted to see her. "Wait, please wait Luka." She pleaded, quickly sticking her foot inside the pinkette's living room, stopping the door from closing fully. "I don't mean to keep pushing you, I just want to talk."

Luka didn't want to hurt the tealette so she backed off slightly, although still not enough for Miku to gain entrance. "We need to stay away from each other, it's not healthy…"

"Please." Miku begged, interrupting the woman she loved. "I need to ask you something, just one question then I'll leave I promise." The tealette offered.

If it had been anyone else then Luka would have surely said no, but Miku… Luka couldn't resist, it was like she was under the tealette's spell. "Fine, but don't push your luck, one question got it?"

The shorter woman nodded and was relieved when Luka stepped back fully, giving her access to the homely apartment. She was however disappointed when Luka refused to even look at her, or take her hand and walk with her over to the seating area.

"What did you want to ask me then?" The taller woman mumbled at the floor, standing behind the sofa opposite to the one her teal haired love was sitting on.

Miku took a few seconds to compose the question in her head. Seeing as she only had one to ask, the wording had to be just right. "I just wanted to know… What made you like this? What did your parents do to you?" she inquired solemnly, dearly hoping that Luka wouldn't get mad for asking what was likely to be a very personal question.

Shocked was a severe understatement for what Luka was feeling at that moment, so much so that she abandoned her staring contest with the ground and locked her gaze firmly with the tealette's. "M-my parents? How did you… who…"

"Meiko mentioned them earlier; she said that they did something terrible while you two were dating." Miku answered, interrupting the pinkette before she could finish. "She also pointed out that they're the reason you won't let us be together… is that true?"

Luka nodded softly. "Yes. And if you knew what they did to me then you'd finally realise why…" The pink haired woman began angrily after misinterpreting the tealette's question.

"Hey, calm down, I didn't mean it in a nasty way or anything." Miku quickly pointed out, putting her hands up to convey her innocence. "In fact, that's all I came here for. Meiko wouldn't tell me any details; she said I'd have to talk to you to find out. I need to know what they did to you."

Luka moved around the side of the sofa and took the seat furthest away from Miku. "I don't know if I can bear telling anyone again." She whispered all traces of emotion gone from her voice. "I don't know if I can get through telling it all again, the memories hurt too much."

Miku stood up, deciding that she might try and push her luck. She covered the few steps to the other side of the coffee table slowly and gently eased herself into the seat next to Luka. "It's okay, I'm here for you." She whispered gently, taking Luka's hands in hers, relishing at the feel of her silky smooth skin against her own, and absolutely loving the way their fingers intertwined so naturally. "I'll always be here for you."

The pinkette closed her eyes and took the time to enjoy the blissful moment before it all crumbled away. She too adored the simple, yet intimate touch from the tealette, finding the way their bodies were in perfect sync quite amazing. She looked down at their interlocked fingers and smiled warmly before taking the first step down that dark, despicable branch of her memory. "Me and Meiko had been together for around about a month and I had decided that it was time to come clean and tell my parents about her." Luka began, pausing for a long while, contemplating whether or not to let Miku hear of her dirty past.

Miku squeezed the hand in hers reassuringly, sensing the reason for Luka's hesitation. "Don't worry, you can tell me anything, I won't judge you."

Luka took another deep breath and proceeded with her story. "I went home, called my parents downstairs and told them the truth about who I was; what my preferences were, and that's where it went downhill." Luka continued, stopping once more to check if she should proceed. She looked straight into Miku's captivating teal orbs, reading concern, compassion and longing, albeit mixed slightly with fear. Nevertheless, Luka gathered that Miku wanted to hear everything and so as hard as it was going to be to do so, she started talking once more. "Neither my mother or father could comprehend, let alone accept that their perfect daughter was a lesbian and so reacted in the same way most other people would. My father beat me, with his fists, with his belt… he was unrelenting, he was too furious to control himself… the blows never stopped coming." The pinkette elaborated as she recalled the memories herself. "He just kept hitting me, over and over. I thought than when I started bleeding he would have stopped but it only seemed to spur him on."

All the colour drained from the tealette's face at older woman's recollection. "Oh my god Luka, that's terrible... how… I-I… that's…" Miku began before bursting into tears as the horrific images she imagined earlier were now cemented by Luka's recollection. "How could he? What about your mother, why didn't she stop him?"

Not surprisingly, seeing the tealette cry set Luka off too, causing her to unleash the torrent of pent up emotions suddenly. "Because she hated me just as much as my father did." She cried, releasing one of Miku's hands so she could hide her tears. "My mother wouldn't stop screaming at me, screaming that I was the work of Satan, that I didn't deserve to even live on this planet because of my sins."

Miku couldn't take it anymore; the grim pictures in her head, the sight of Luka in distress, it was too much. "Stop, please. I can't bear hearing anymore."

Luka wouldn't have nodded if she wasn't in such a state; instead she just hung her head in shame and depression as the disgusting feelings washed over her. Miku on the other hand, while still an emotional wreck, was more with it than Luka, and knew she had to comfort her no matter what. She didn't care if Luka would tell her off because she knew that what the older woman needed most was a hug. Seeing as the pinkette was sitting down, Miku had no choice but to straddle the older woman, standing on her knees over her lap. She brought her arms around the broken woman and held her close, gently kissing the top of her head as they both cried uncontrollably.

Luka clutched at the back of Miku's dress desperately, crying heavily into the shorter woman's chest. "That's the reason I lived in England, I had to move after my parents disowned me, or else I would have been turned into the authorities." Luka stated through loud sobs, further proving the point she was yet to make.

"Why did they put you through all that, no-one should have to endure that ordeal, it's not fair at all." An annoyed Miku sobbed, holding the woman she loved as close as possible given their awkward position.

"You're right, it's not fair." Luka agreed before adjusting their position so that she and Miku were face to face. "And that's why we can't be together; I don't want anything like that to ever happen to you." Luka exclaimed through gritted teeth as she struggled to hold back the oncoming surge of emotion. She cupped Miku's cheeks tenderly and let their foreheads come together. "I couldn't live with myself if I knew I caused another human such pain and misery, so just imagine how I feel about you; the person I care most about, the person I'd never in a million years want to see in pain."

It all finally clicked in Miku's head. She realised that Luka's fears were completely rational and that all Luka was doing was looking out for her, even if it had felt like torture. "I'm so sorry Luka, I shouldn't have kept pushing, I should have listened to you. I didn't know what horrors you had to deal with, I didn't know I was causing you so much pain by perusing a relationship with you…"

The pinkette gently grabbed the back of Miku's head and brought the younger girl's forehead to her lips, kissing it lovingly. "Hey, there's no need to be sorry. Like you said yourself you didn't know so it's not your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for." The pinkette offered reassuringly, looking lovingly at the girl she wished she could be with.

"But what about…?"

"Don't worry about it Miku, it's not your fault." Luka reiterated, wiping away the stray water from the tealette's cheek, stroking small circles once she'd done. "My past is just that, it's behind me and it's best if we forget about it and move on."

"Move on to what?" Inner Miku questioned, causing a sudden realisation for Miku. Miku had been dreaming about her and Luka as a couple for weeks but now that that future was completely out of the question, Miku felt as if she had nothing else to live for; nothing else to strive for. "We can still be great friends if we leave all this behind us as well." Luka stated absent-mindedly as she rocked with Miku back and forth, further cementing the realisation Miku had just come to.

Miku couldn't hold back the tears; the prospect of a future without Luka by her side was too much to bear. She sunk down in the pinkette's arms, snuggling her face into the pinkette's midsection as she curled up across her lap. Luka didn't think much of it, attributing the sudden outburst of tears to the gruesome story she had just told, and so just proceeded to run her fingers through the long teal locks affectionately, unbeknownst to the turmoil raging inside Miku's frail body.

The long period of silence was broken by a small whimper from the tealette, followed by a weakly uttered sentence. "I-I guess we'll j-just have to make do with b-being friends then." She whispered, more for herself than for Luka. With that, she pushed herself off Luka's body and headed for the door, still crying uncontrollably.

"Wait Miku, where are you going, don't you want to cuddle some more?" A shocked pinkette asked, stopping Miku in her tracks.

She didn't however turn to face the pink haired woman as she shook her head slowly. "I need some time alone; the idea of being just friends… it's just not enough for me at the moment." She sobbed quietly as a way of an explanation before sprinting out of the apartment.

Luka shot up and tried her best to chase the teal haired girl, but she quickly realised that it was already too late. "Wait Miku, please come back!" She shouted desperately, her voice cracking as she did so. "Don't leave me Miku!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Once again sorry that it wasn't that good, I had really run out of steam when I was writing those last two scenes and I was hoping the my beta reader could have picked up the slack and made them decent. It also wasn't helped by the fact that this chapter was essentially a filler/setup chapter for the next chapter.**

**If you want to see more then I would ask for some reviews to let me know whether to continue or not seeing as I'm on the fence about whether or not to keep writing or to quit Fanfiction altogether.**

**Just to let you know, if I do do another chapter of this is will almost definitely be a lot happier and fluffier than the last few. However the next chapter I would be likely to post would be chapter 5 of the diva and the student.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and once again, I do apologize for the ridiculously long wait.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody.**

**I've got a lot of things I need to say in this author's note so bear with me.**

**Firstly I want to say thanks to everyone who left me a review. I was shocked to receive so many and was moved that most of you clearly expressed how much you wanted me to return to Fanfiction for good.**

**To everyone who did, I think you'll be pleased to know that I'm not going anywhere for the foreseeable future, however my updates might come at a slightly slower pace than they used to.**

**Secondly ****I would like to say thanks to my new beta reader "M" For doing a great and really fast job on this chapter. I would also like to thank everyone else who offered their services as well; your offers were very much appreciated.**

**I know I said I was gonna update the diva and the student next but I felt like Miku and Luka's relationship needed patching up, and I didn't want to make you guys wait a month or so to find out what happens between them.**

**However I kinda wished I had worked on tdats seeing as I hadn't written for about four weeks prior to this, and so was a little off my game. I say that because this is probably my most in depth and complicated story, which means most of you probably won't really understand the first and second scenes. I know what I mean, I just couldn't find a good way to write it down and so the first two scenes aren't the good as they should be. If you do get completely confused then PM me and I'll try to explain the best I can.**

**Anyway, I hope you can overlook the difficult scened and enjoy the rest of this chapter. If you do then I would appreciate it if you could leave a review; they are my main source of motivation, and more motivation means faster updates.**

**Once again I apologize for this absurdly long author's note, but to make up for it here's my longest chapter yet. Enjoy.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Don't leave me Miku!" A desperate pinkette shouted out into the hallway as she saw the ends of the long teal twin tails disappear from her view. "Come back, please, let's talk." She continued even though she knew it was already too late.

After standing in the doorway for a good couple of minutes, hoping for her teal haired love to return, Luka realised that Miku was not coming back and so retreated into her apartment. She closed the door and promptly fell back on it, eventually sliding to the floor and landing in a heap because she felt too weak to support herself. "Miku…" She cried into her hands as her emotions got the better of her, causing her to burst into a fit of tears.

Luka felt empty without the tealette, she felt as if there was a gaping hole in her heart whenever she and Miku weren't together, and the pain that void caused had never been more apparent than now.

Luka had always known how perfect she and Miku would be as a couple, she had always know that Miku was the most important person in her life but during their tender cuddling session the pinkette realised - well allowed herself to see what she had been hiding from herself - so much more.

Miku was everything to her; everything she ever wanted and would ever need. Miku was the only one who could make her happy. Sure, she other things brought Luka 'happiness', but the feelings she got even just from hearing Miku's voice over the phone or seeing her at work every day didn't even compare, only her beautiful teal princess could bring her true happiness.

This realization caused the pinkette to sob loudly, each loud cry shaking her body and adding to the flow of water down her cheeks. Luka had never felt more alone, more empty than she did now, she needed Miku to be in her arms once again, she needed to hold the tealette and never let her go. "Why?!" she cried into the emptiness of her apartment. "Why can't things be different, why can't we just be together?"

"You can… all you have to do is let her in, just accept her love and you can be together." A somewhat unfamiliar voice in Luka's mind offered, not the sensible, rational voice she had grown accustomed to, a voice Luka hadn't heard in years; not since the tragic incident with her parents.

What Luka was hearing was essentially herself; her true feelings, but it took the pinkette a while to realise seeing as that part of her had been long forgotten. Luka had been a slave to rationality her whole life, she very rarely ever did anything spontaneous, she always assessed every situation to make sure it wasn't dangerous and it was the same over rational way of thinking that was stopping her from being with the tealette. But now… something was different, something had changed.

Luka guessed that all the emotions, all the hormones must have stirred this lost part of her personality back awake, and it was that what had piped up a second ago. "B-but… it's not that simple…I made her so upset… she won't even want to talk to me surely?" She asked herself out loud, still throwing up unnecessary roadblocks for herself; a practice she had become rather accustomed to as of late.

"You're wrong, of course she'll want to talk to you, you're all she has." The real inner Luka offered encouragingly. "If you just tell her how you feel, how much you love her then you can finally be happy, you can be happy together."

Having no rational thought to impair her judgement, Luka was beginning to believe her inner self's words, and she was genuinely considering acting upon them. "D-do you really think… we can be together?"

"Of course you can, you're made for each other." Inner Luka pointed out, causing the pinkette to pick herself up from the floor, her excitement building rapidly. "Forget about everything else, forget about what other people might say and just do." She continued, further instilling the pink haired woman with more hope. "If you leave now you might even be able to catch up to her."

With that, Luka burst through the door and out into the hallway, feeling more excited than she had ever been. Even though the idea of her and Miku as a couple had been in her head for ages she had never really stopped to think about, her rational side had always gotten in the way. But now, Luka was positively giddy; her hands were shaking, her heart rate was through the roof, all just at the prospect of being with the tealette.

However, she had barely made it halfway down the stairs when that oh so unwelcome voice returned and brought the pink haired woman to her senses, ripping her out of her little fantasy and bringing her back to reality. "Don't be so stupid, a relationship between you and Miku will never work and you know it." Rational Luka pointed out sternly. "Or are you forgetting all the risks… all the things that can and will go wrong?"

Luka didn't know what to think anymore; should she follow her head or should she follow her heart, should she be unhappy the rest of her life or should she risk it all to be with the one she loved. Luka honestly couldn't decide, and so the task fell the part of her brain that was pretty much back in total control.

The risks, the dreadful scenarios… they all played out in Luka's head for the millionth time, ultimately stopping her from moving any further towards her goal. As much as she wanted Miku; as much as she wanted to have that beautiful, adorable, and downright perfect human being in her arms she also wanted Miku to be safe, to have a future.

Luka was begrudgingly brought back to her senses and returned to her apartment defeated. However, the feeling of pure excitement she felt during that split second remained with her, as did that little voice in her head. She decided to hold both of them dear and use them to give her hope; hope that one day she and Miku could be together. The seed had been planted, and Luka could only hope that it would one day grow strong so that she could allow their relationship to flourish.

In the meantime, Luka figured that she should just see how things went, and wait until tomorrow to see Miku instead of taking any action now and risk screwing things up more than they already were.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Unfortunately for Luka, tomorrow came and went with no sign of the teal haired diva, she didn't show up at work and the pinkette couldn't get a hold of her through any means, whether it be through texts, e-mails or phone calls, Miku just wasn't responding.

Luka was still mostly controlled by her sensibilities at this time and so decided that she shouldn't interfere; she shouldn't go and see Miku because she knew that's not what they needed. But now, a whole week later with no contact, Luka was starting to get really very worried, not to mention desperate. She couldn't help shake the feeling that Miku may have done something she would regret, that the tealette may have hurt herself. As the days passed, Luka became progressively more anxious and guilty as she knew that she was the reason for Miku's absence, which therefore meant that she was responsible if Miku had decided to harm herself.

While this guilt was difficult to cope with it wasn't nearly as bad as the feeling of helplessness she was currently experiencing. She felt helpless because she couldn't tell Miku her true feelings; feelings that had become amplified and more and more unshackled as the week progressed.

The tiny spark she felt in her apartment, the little voice that dared face her rational side had blossomed and grew and was now just about tied for dominance in Luka's brain, fighting with the pinkette's rational side and causing the pinkette quite an internal struggle. On the one hand Luka knew how dangerous it would be to enter a secret relationship with the teal haired diva; she knew pertinently of the risks, but as the days passed she found herself caring less and less, focusing more on what it would be like too wake up with Miku by her side, what it would be like to able to say that Miku was all hers.

So now, as Luka was sitting in her's and Miku's shared work room alone for the seventh day in a row she realised what she had to do. After seven long days deprived of the tealette, Luka needed Miku more than ever. Not only did she want to make sure that her precious teal haired princess was okay, but she wanted to hold her in her arms, she wanted to kiss the lips that she missed so much and ultimately… she wanted to tell Miku how she really felt.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miku sighed as her seventh day in seclusion drew close to its end, watching the faint slither of sunlight creeping through the closed curtains fade into darkness as the sun set outside. "Still no Luka…" She whispered into the still and somewhat stagnant air of the room she'd been occupying for seven days, only ever leaving to go to the bathroom or have the occasional shower as she felt too weak… too hopeless to do anything else.

She rolled over in her overly teal king size bed, planning to try and get a few hours of sleep, even though she knew how futile it was to even try. But as she did, a somewhat important item perched upon her bedside table caught her attention, immediately bringing stinging tears to the corner of her eyes.

"Luka…" The poor, dishevelled tealette breathed as she reached for the picture frame sitting on the small piece of wooden picture, bringing it closer to her face once she had it in her feeble grip. The picture had been taken at Luka's surprise party and featured the teal haired girl receiving a loving hug from the pink haired woman.

It reminded Miku of a time when things were simpler between them, and while Miku didn't know of her feelings properly back then, at least there wasn't the rift between them that there was now; the ugly rupture that was keeping Miku from being with her true love.

Miku couldn't stop herself from breaking down and bursting into tears; the pleasant memories were too cruel a contrast to the situation she found herself in at the moment. "I need you Luka…"A broken Miku whispered as trembling hands set the precious photograph back in its place. "Please…" She begged with the utmost futility, praying that the pinkette would show up and save her from this whirlpool of emotions that was slowly sucking her down into the depths of despair.

Through her teary eyes and hazy mind, Miku suddenly remembered something, something that could perhaps give her something in the way of comfort. In the most energetic movement she had performed all week Miku yanked open the top draw of her bedside table and rooted around desperately for the little black box she had forgotten until now.

Miku had worn it a few times but the fear of losing the most precious gift she had ever received had prompted her to keep it stored safely in her bedroom. She was glad that she did because now, all she had left was this little pink butterfly necklace; this was the last fragment of Luka that remained in her life, and it was something that she sorely needed.

She opened the box carefully and marvelled at how perfect the piece of jewellery truly was; how perfectly the jewel was cut, how lustrous the sparkle that it held was, but most importantly the fact that the colour matched Luka's perfectly. Miku brought a trembling finger up to the crystal, tracing the outline the best she could before swinging her hair to one side and putting on the necklace, letting the butterfly rest gently on her chest. "Luka…"Miku managed in a wavering sigh before losing it completely.

The tears came faster and harder than ever before, stinging her eyes as they spilled down her cheeks, the sobs almost choking her because they came with such force. "Luka… where are you…?"She cried into the empty room, clutching desperately at the precious pink jewel as if her life depended on it.

Eyes that were red from lack of sleep stung as the salty tears seeped out, no doubt worsening the bloodshot state of her eyes and adding to the tear stains on her cheeks. However after a week in which Miku hadn't been taking the best of care of herself she found that she had very few tears left to spill, all she could do was sob in an effort to tire herself out enough to get a few measly minutes of sleep.

However, just as she had resigned herself to another night of crying alone, Miku heard a noise coming from the living room of her apartment. She guessed that it must have been her butler returning home but she seemed to remember that he wasn't due back for another two days. Nevertheless, she hastily buried her face in her pillow and tried to quieten her sobs so that Constantine wouldn't hear her and find out what state she was actually in.

A soft knock at the door had Miku panicking, she couldn't let her butler see her like this, and so she wracked her brain for any excuse that would stop him from entering. However, just as she was about to open her mouth, the beautiful voice she fell in love with all those months ago rang out from the other side of the door. "Miku…?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Seeing as she didn't want to look like bad by dropping work early, Luka decided that it would be best to stay at Crypton until she was scheduled to leave. She wished she had been brave enough to sneak out and go and see Miku earlier but she didn't want to get herself in any unnecessary trouble, even if in the last few hours she had gotten practically nothing done as most of her time was spent watching the second hand tick teasingly slowly, dragging out the space of a few hours to what seemed like eons.

What's worse was that she couldn't even go straight to Miku's from Crypton, further prolonging the agonising wait. She first had to return home and prepare dinner for Miki in an effort to mend the bridge between them she had burned seeing as the stubborn redhead still refused to talk to her. Once she'd done that she had to shower and get herself dressed, as she wanted to be at her best if she and Miku happened to… consummate their love.

After all that, Luka still had to drive across town to Crypton towers, and so by the time the elevator's speakers dinged and the doors opened on the 25th floor, it was already rather late in the evening. As she approached Miku's door the butterflies in her stomach began to frenzy as her nerves got the better of her. She took a second to pray that Miku was okay; that she hadn't done anything stupid. Not only would it be a tragedy if something had happened to the tealette, but also because it would mean that she wouldn't be able to tell Miku her feelings – which in Luka's opinion was the biggest tragedy of all.

As she stared at the large wooden door Luka remembered the first day she met the tealette, although more specifically, how she felt. She remembered how excited she felt, the feeling of the butterflies whirring around in her stomach and found it funny that all that seemed trivial to what she was experiencing now; they were the same feelings, just thousands upon thousands of times stronger now than they had been all those months ago.

Just as before, the pink haired woman brought a shaky hand up to the door, knocking on it softly and stood waiting for her princess to emerge. But this seemed to be where the semblance to her memories ended. The twin tailed diva didn't appear in the doorway like she had at their first tutoring session; instead Luka was left to stare at the fine mahogany in silence.

"Miku?" She questioned quietly as she knocked once again, this time a little harder just in case the tealette hadn't heard her. Again, nothing. No sound from within the apartment could be heard and her beloved was yet to emerge.

"Oh no…" Luka breathed fearfully as she worried assumed the reason Miku wasn't answering was because she was…incapacitated. "Miku!?" She shouted as she pressed her ear up against the door, listening very carefully for anything that could dispel the dreadful images that now clouded her mind.

In her panicked state of mind, Luka decided to try and barge the door down, forgetting that it was thick, solid wood with multiple locks to keep out intruders, and that she was a delicate young woman who wouldn't have stood much chance against a paper door, let alone this behemoth. She promptly bounced off and landed on the floor in a heap, dropping her purse, causing the contents to spill out.

As much as her shoulder hurt from the rather foolish action, Luka was glad that she done it because now, laying out on the floor along with her phone, mints and emergency pepper spray was the set of keys for Miku's apartment that she had been given shortly after becoming her tutor, the same set of keys she had forgotten about in her panicked state.

Even though her hands were trembling, the pinkette still managed to negotiate the locks in a flash, and within a few seconds was standing in the tealette's living room, which happened to be disappointingly unoccupied.

Luka was losing it, she felt like crying because she was so scared of what she thought Miku had done to herself. Just as she was about to drop to her knees in despair she heard faint whimpers coming from the tealette's bedroom, sounds akin to crying. While she hated to hear the one she loved cry, the sound was welcome in her ears as it least let her know that Miku was still alive.

She closed the distance from the lounge to Miku's bedroom door in a few quick strides, wrapping one set of fingers around the metal doorknob, and curling the other into a fist to rap softly on the last barrier between her and the one she couldn't live without. "Miku…?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miku's eyes widened as she registered who the voice outside belonged to, hardly believing that Luka was actually here, half thinking that her mind was playing tricks on her. "Miku, are you in there?" The pinkette asked, cementing the fact that it was actually Luka and not some delusional hallucination. "I'm coming in, Miku."

The tealette panicked, she couldn't let Luka see her like this. "No, wait! You can't come in." She called out, stopping Luka in her tracks halfway through the process of opening the door. Miku didn't look her best; her hair was a mess, her skin was pale from lack of sunlight and her eyes were red and sore from the sheer volume of tears they had shed. She really didn't want Luka to see her like this; she thought that the pinkette would be repulsed by the state she was currently in.

"Does Miku not want to see me anymore?" Luka asked herself in a whisper, worried that she hurt the girl she loved so much that she no longer wanted anything to do with her. "W-why?" She nervously inquired. "Why can't I come in?"

Miku didn't want to tell Luka the real reason; it would be way too embarrassing to tell her. "I… er…" She stalled as she tried to think of a suitable lie. "I-I have a cold, I don't want you to get sick." She offered unconvincingly, internally face palming at how stupid it sounded.

Luka didn't care about a little cold, she'd endure the plague if it meant she could be with Miku. "It's fine, don't worry about that." She said as she opened the door and started to enter.

There was no way in a million years that she'd let Luka see her like this, and so in a rather desperate and childish action she yanked her duvet up and over herself in an attempt to hide.

Luka was a tad confused when she didn't immediately see the tealette, but she quickly deduced that the Miku sized mound on the bed had to be her. "Miku…?" She asked quizzically as she made her way over to the bed. "Why are you hiding under the covers?" She couldn't completely stifle the chuckle as she asked.

Luka's laugh was like music to her ears; it was one of the sweetest sounds she had ever heard, so sweet that she lost herself for a good few seconds before realising that she had to give an answer. "I told you… I-I'm sick…." She mumbled, annoyed with herself that her lies were so unconvincing.

Luka's frowned slightly. "You don't sound very sick to me." She pointed out as she slipped off her coat, hanging it on the back of the chair at the tealette's desk. "You can tell me Miku, what's wrong?" She inquired softly as climbed on to the bed, crawling towards the tealette slowly.

Just as she always did, Miku felt completely safe and at ease in Luka's presence, so much so that she quickly decided to reveal the real reason, not wanting to hide anything from the woman she loved. "I-I look terrible… I didn't want you to see me like this."

The pinkette laughed quietly, not only because Miku's reason was a little silly but because she couldn't fathom how Miku could look 'terrible' at all. She crawled the last few feet along Miku's bed and made herself comfortable before gently pulling away the obstructive duvet, revealing a shy and frail looking Miku. "That's impossible, Miku." She whispered soothingly as she reached up to brush a stray lock of teal hair from the younger woman's eyes, slowly moving her hand down to cup the porcelain cheek of the girl she loved afterwards. "No matter what, you will always be beautiful to me…the most beautiful thing in the world."

Miku gasped at the much needed contact and felt her heart flutter as she listened to each and every loving word spilling from the pinkette's lips. "Luka… I…what…?" The tealette tried to speak, but was she was too busy wondering how and why the old loving, caring Luka had returned, too shocked and surprised to be able to articulate any words. "W-why are you here?"

"For one, I'm here to make sure that you're alright." She explained as she looked the shorter woman over carefully, wanting to make sure that Miku was indeed fine. "I haven't heard from you in a week, I was worried sick."

The shy tealette sunk back under the covers slightly as she remembered the events of last week. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't bring myself to face you after what happened last week; not after you said that we'd just have to be friends."

Luka noticed the change in the tealette's mood and so scooted over. "Oh Miku…" She sighed apologetically, recapturing the shorter woman's attention. "That's the other reason I came here, I've got a few important things to tell you, the first being how sorry I am, how sorry I am for being so cold towards you, for saying the things I said… for saying that we could only be friends." She added the last part with a hint of desperation before hanging her head in shame. "I shouldn't have pushed you away when you clearly needed me, I shouldn't have been so cruel… so mean, I should never have been like that with you. I'm so very sorry Miku… I hope one day that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for how badly I treated you."

Miku took her hand out from under the covers and slowly reached over to where the pinkette was sitting. "Of course I forgive you Luka." She whispered as she brought the pinkette's hand up to her lips, leaving soft, gentle kisses along her fingers. "I understand now why you had to do what you did, why you said what you had to say, there's no need to be sorry."

Luka felt an immense amount of relief as she listened to the younger girl's words, and was glad that Miku wasn't mad with her. As she looked up her gaze met the tealette's, losing herself instantly in the astonishing teal orbs. After spending a good few seconds just gazing into each other's eyes lovingly, Miku's shyness got the better of her, forcing her to look away. "You said you had a few things to tell me?" She asked quietly, getting a slight nod from the woman sitting across from her. "What's the second?"

"Well, it's more of a question really. I was wondering if you would perhaps like me to be your tutor again." She asked meekly, honestly believing that Miku wouldn't want her back after all the things she'd put her through. "I never properly left, I just told your father I needed some time off so that if I wanted to come back then I could…"

Luka didn't get to finish her embarrassed ramblings as she was interrupted by Miku jumping up and hugging her with such force that most of the air got knocked from her lungs. "Of course I would, I'd love that." Miku squealed excitedly as she snuggled into the curvy pink haired woman, happy to feel Luka's arms holding her just as tight as she was. "Thank you so much Luka, you don't know how much this means to me."

As the initial excitement began to wear off, Miku realised what she doing and abruptly pulled herself from the pinkette's oh so warm arms, shuffling back on the bed to put some distance between them. "I'm sorry, I know we shouldn't… I just… I was so happy I forgot myself… sorry."

Luka sighed through her nose, frowning as she did so. Once more she scooted towards Miku, and much to the younger girl's surprise, enveloped her in a tender, loving cuddle. "You don't have to apologize sweetie; you can hug me anytime you want, its fine." She whispered softly into the tealette's ear, kissing her cheek once she'd finished speaking.

Miku felt her face heat up rapidly, and within a second a massive blush covered her entire face. On instinct, she buried her face in Luka's soft pink tresses to hide her blush, bringing the most joyous of smiles to the pinkette's lips as she found the action absolutely adorable. Miku decided not to question the rather out of character action and instead inquire about the other thing Luka had come to tell her. "I thought you had three important things to tell me, what else could be more important than you coming back as my tutor?" She questioned cutely.

Luka pulled back and took both of Miku's cheeks in her hands, cupping them softly. "That doesn't even compare to what I'm about to tell you." She answered with a soft, caring smile. The confused look on the tealette's features, the way her nose scrunched up so cutely was to Luka the most adorable sight she had ever seen.

After taking a few deep breaths to prepare herself for what she was about to say, Luka placed a soft kiss on the tip of the young woman's nose before bringing their foreheads together gently. "The main reason I came here…" Luka started at a barely audible volume, pausing to take a second to smile to herself. "The main reason I'm here is so I can tell you how much I love you, Miku."

Miku couldn't believe what she'd just heard; she couldn't comprehend the words that the woman in front of her had just said. "Y-you l-love me?" An utterly bewildered Miku asked in a whisper.

Luka smiled brightly and instead of answering with words, the pinkette slowly closed the distance between their lips, kissing the younger woman softly… tenderly. "With all my heart, nothing else matters to me but you, you are my everything. All that I want and will ever need is you, Miku." She passionately answered.

Miku felt her lips quivering, she felt her throat tightening up and she felt the tears brimming in her eyes, tears that simply could not be contained. Miku burst into tears and latched back on to pinkette needily, burying her face in the pinkette's neck as she cried.

"Miku, what's wrong?" An extremely worried Luka asked as she held the woman she loved closer, stroking the tearful woman's back soothingly with one hand while running the other through Miku's long teal tresses. "Did I do something wrong… do you not love me or…"

"Of course I love you, you big silly. I love you more than..." Miku cried passionately. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just crying because I'm so happy… because you made me so happy." The tealette continued, her outburst now coming back under control. "I just can't believe that this is finally happening, after everything we've been through we can finally be together."

After hearing what her love had said, it was now Luka's turn to cry. "I'm so sorry Miku, I shouldn't have put you through all that, I shouldn't have made you go through that ordeal, it was so wrong of me to do that to you." the usually reserved woman blubbered uncontrollably. "I loved you since the very first day I met you, I should have let us be together as soon as I realised how serious you were about us. If I hadn't been so stupid then…"

"Hey, shh, it's fine." Miku whispered comfortingly, trying to stop the torrent of tears spilling from Luka's eyes. "Don't worry about it, all that matters is that we're together now, just focus on that." She offered reassuringly as she mimicked the action Luka had done to her only seconds ago, hugging the older woman warmly. "Don't cry Luka, it's okay."

Seeing as Miku seemed okay with it, Luka guessed that she didn't have much reason to keep crying and so tried her best to regain her composure. She started to wipe away her tears only to assisted by the tealette who was cutely dabbing at the little droplets of water with her fingers. Luka stopped and observed her new girlfriend's actions until Miku finally realised a few seconds later. They both just looked into each other's eyes; eyes that were brimming with tears of joy, before sighing contently. "I Love you so much Miku."

Miku's grin stretched ear to ear. "Not as much as I love you." She countered before pulling The older woman in for their first proper kiss as a couple. Miku relished in the way Luka kissed her, it was loving and somewhat lustful like all the kisses they had shared before, but this one was very subtly different. Miku quickly realised that this the first time Luka had kissed her unrestrainedly; the first time Luka had opened up completely and forgotten about her worries, forgotten about her morals and just kissed her.

The pair kissed and kissed, pushing themselves way past the point of needing to take a breath so they could convey their pent up feelings for each other. They did however break the passionate lip lock rather reluctantly when their lack of air became a problem, and so to fill the sudden void they felt, Miku pulled the taller woman against her body, hugging her tightly. "Don't ever let go." She whispered as she breathed in her lover's delicious scent in deep, needy breaths.

Luka hugged the tealette tighter than she ever had before, hoping to prove how serious she was about her next statement. "I won't Miku I promise… I will never let you slip away from me again; I'll always be with you… forever… always by your side."

Miku was a little embarrassed by how passionate the pinkette's words were and so to hide the rapidly forming blush on her cheeks she lay back on the mattress, pulling Luka down with her and holding her close to her body. Luka saw Miku's blush and so decided to break the slightly tense atmosphere by going back to kissing Miku, although this time instead of her lips, Luka attacked the tealette's neck with her kisses.

Miku couldn't help but moan softly at the pinkette's actions, especially at the way Luka's hand was caressing the outside of her thigh. Although Miku found that she too was having trouble restraining her hands, as one of them was currently tangled deep in Luka's thick pink locks while the other was slowly caressing the curves of her lover's brilliant body.

Both women were fired up, wishing that the other would make the first move as they both feared that the other woman might not want to engage in such actions just yet. However as Luka began to touch her teal haired lover more and more freely, Miku couldn't keep herself from letting her desires be known. "Please Luka… I need you."

Those few, beautifully uttered words were music to Luka's ears and in an instant her restrained kisses morphed into long, lustful love bites. Luka sucked on the pale flesh hungrily as she too needed to be… intimate with the tealette.

Miku's back arched uncontrollably from the immensely pleasurable sensations her lover was giving to her, although as nice as they were, to Miku, they still weren't enough to quell her hunger. "Luka, more… please, I've waited so long… I need you… please." She pleaded through moans and gasps.

Luka gave the tealette's neck one last loving lick before she pulled away, looking at her lover with eyes clouded with lust and desire, smiling at her seductively. "You don't have to beg me, I want you more than you can even imagine. I've been waiting to…devour you for ages now." Luka explained huskily.

The way Luka looked and spoke made Miku think she'd fall over if she weren't already lying down. The raw sexual prowess that this woman possessed made Miku weak at the knees, not to mention the affect it was having down below. After staring at her prey for a few seconds longer, Luka began to move down Miku's body, eventually stopping at her waist. From there she took the hem of her lover's t-shirt and started pushing it up her body, licking and kissing the skin she revealed as she went, absolutely loving the subtle sweetness she could taste on Miku's skin, or the way her body writhed with each long suck.

After travelling the length of Miku's abdomen painstakingly slowly, Luka finally had the bottom of the cute teal t-shirt bunched up just under the young woman's breasts, hiding them from her view. Miku was so lost in pleasure that it took a few seconds for her to realise that Luka's actions had stopped, and that said woman was now looking at her with a mildly nervous expression on her face. "What are you waiting for?"

"I just want to make sure that you're okay with this." Luka explained, kissing the beautifully soft skin gently a few times. "Are you sure you want me to do this, once I do there's no going back."

Miku chuckled at the pink haired woman's cuteness before sitting up and pulling said woman in for a deep and passionate kiss, slipping her tongue into the pinkette's mouth straight away to further deepen the kiss. "I want you to give me everything you've got… I want you to show me how much you love me." Miku affirmed huskily, moving her lips down to gently nibble on Luka's neck.

Luka had never seen Miku act so seductively, she couldn't stop herself biting her lower lip reflexively with need and want. In a swift motion, Miku was pushed back down onto the bed and the obstructive piece of clothing was pulled over the tealette's head, exposing the cute breasts of her girlfriend. Luka's lips are on the small mounds of flesh in an instant, kissing the supple flesh intently while at the same time teasingly avoiding the overly sensitive peak.

Miku's felt like she was in heaven, or at least she would've been if her tease of a girlfriend had stopped toying with her by purposefully avoiding the most sensitive areas of her breast. "Don't tease me like that Luka, it's so unfair."

Luka was feeling devious and so decided to only half fulfil Miku's desperate plea. She brought her lips over the rock hard nipple, giving it one little mischievous kiss before returning to the rest of Miku's breast, prolonging the tease even further. However, the sounds of her lover whimpering and whining were enough to make Luka cave, she realised that she couldn't stay so mean, especially not towards the one she loved.

A long, throaty moan escaped the tealette's lips when her lover's mouth finally descended on to one of her little pink nubs, and was promptly succeeded by another when Luka's free hand came up to play with the neglected orb of flesh. Miku didn't think that touching her breasts could provide such pleasurable sensations, she did however rationalise that it was most likely down to the fact that it was Luka's mouth on her… it was the woman she had craved for so long's hands kneading the small mound that was amplifying the sensations she felt. "Luka…" The tealette gasped over and over again, arching her back uncontrollably to force more of herself into the pinkette's delicious touch.

As much as Miku wanted her lover to keep going and just devour her like she said she wanted to, Miku felt as if she needed to give her something, especially seeing as she had been the centre of attention for a good five minutes. "Luka?" She whispered in-between moans, successfully drawing the older woman's attention upwards.

"What is it sweetie?" the pink haired woman asked compassionately as she levelled herself over her lover.

Instead of answering with words, Miku wrapped her arms around the pinkette's neck and pulled her down and into a deep and passionate kiss, catching Luka somewhat off-guard. Miku used this to her advantage to roll Luka over and on to her back, making it so she was now on top. In a flash the tealette's lips were on the luscious length of her lover's neck and were already kissing their way down towards the taller woman's collarbone.

Luka watched as the girl she loved fumbled with the buttons on her blouse, finding the way it took her a few tries with each extremely cute. However, Luka was slightly worried, Miku would have no reason to be shaking unless she was nervous. "Are you sure you want to do this, if you're not comfortable then don't force yourself. I know you're not like me, so if you don't feel like you can do it then that's fine…"

Miku quickly realised what Luka was trying to say and so brought a finger to her lover's lips to silence her. "I may not be a lesbian but I love you and I want to do anything and everything I can to make you feel good… to make you happy." She offered comfortingly before a small grin appeared on her features. "And besides, I'm not forcing myself, I'm actually quite excited about doing this with you, just thinking about it is turning me on." Miku revealed sheepishly.

An excited smile formed on the pinkette's lips as it seemed that her fears had been dispelled. "Oh really?" She questioned saucily, getting a small nod from her girlfriend in response.

The sexual tension in the air was building at a furious rate and Miku and Luka couldn't take their eyes off one another, or at least they couldn't until Miku popped the last button on the pinkette's blouse, causing a rather surprised look to appear on said pinkette's face.

Miku couldn't stop her lips from curving up into a bright smile at the expression on the pinkette's face. "You are so cute Luka." She squealed, making the woman below her blush in response. Luka looked away embarrassedly, pretty much prompting the tealette to get to work.

The feel of Miku's small hands running up along her body was electric, but the nice sensation was completely overshadowed when the young woman above began to grope her through the fabric of her black lacy bra. Luka had imagined this time and time again; she had visualised scenarios like this a million times, but none of them even compared to what was happening now. Miku's touch was so exquisite and it brought the pink haired woman such unbridled pleasure; pleasure that she didn't ever think she would experience. That simple notion fired her up considerably; if Miku touching her through her clothes felt this could then she could hardly imagine what it would be like when things got more intimate.

Playing with Luka's breast was fun and exciting for the tealette, but Miku quickly realised that she wanted more; she wanted to see more of the pinkette's skin, she wanted to feel more of her lover's body. Leaving one hand on Luka's right breast, Miku snaked the other downwards, heading for the zipper of the other woman's pencil skirt.

Luka quickly noticed the neglecting of her other breast and so opened her eyes to try and see the reason. She was met with Miku nervously trying to unzip her skirt, failing as once again, her hand was shaking too much to get the job done properly. Being stronger than the younger woman, Luka was easily able to roll the two of them over so that she was once again on top. "Let me help you with that, sweetie." A fired up Luka whispered hotly, causing the teal haired diva to shiver at her girlfriend's seductive tone.

After sharing a few quick kisses, Luka pushed herself up and off the tealette before sliding off the bed completely. Standing with her back to the younger woman, Luka delicately brought her finger and thumb to the zip, sliding it down at a snail's pace to tease her lover as much as possible. After holding the fabric against her body for what seemed like years to the tealette, Luka finally let the skirt slide down her legs and pool at her feet, allowing Miku to take her in in all her sexiness.

Miku's jaw dropped to the floor and her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets at what she saw. Thigh high stockings, black lacy lingerie, which when coupled with Luka's five inch heels made for quite the picture. Miku never thought women's clothing could look so appealing… so arousing.

"Like what you see?" Luka asked with a hint of cheekiness when she saw the expression on Miku's face.

Miku could only nod in awe. "I knew you were sexy but this…this is something else. Seeing you like this… it's really turning me on you know."

Luka had never tried anything like this in the bedroom before, but with Miku she felt that she could. "Oh really?" She asked with fake innocence as she walked round the bed slowly… sexily, slipping into the role of the seductress in a heartbeat.

Miku could feel the wetness between her thighs build up at an alarming rate as the pink haired woman crawled on her hands and knees towards her, eventually stopping when she had straddled her thighs. "You are so gorgeous Luka… so sexy, I'm so lucky to have you."

Luka smiled sweetly before tucking her face in the tealette's neck. "Thank you darling." She whispered as she gently nibbled on her lover's soft skin. "I have to say though that you're so much sexier to me." she added, pulling back to trail kisses down to Miku's chest.

Miku was about to protest as she thought it absurd for Luka to say such a thing, but was silenced before she could talk. Luka had latched on to one of her nipples, sucking long and hard on the erect peak. Moans spilled from the younger woman's lips uncontrollably, her mind became clouded with desire as Luka's tongue and mouth worked wonders on her small mounds of flesh.

Through her haze of passion Miku noticed Luka reaching around to remove her bra, something that she didn't want to happen just yet. "Wait… can't you keep it on?"

Luka puts on a mock pout. "Don't you want to see me naked?" She asked, trying to sound as upset as possible. "I think it's only fair… I've seen you."

Miku waved her hands apologetically. "I do… I really do but… if you don't mind… do you think you could keep this on while you… you know… make love to me." She requested, motioning not just at Luka's bra, but at every skimpy article of clothing she was currently wearing.

Luka grinned, looking down at what she was wearing and then back at Miku. "You like me in this… outfit?" She questioned naughtily.

Miku nodded sheepishly, feeling rather embarrassed about what she was asking for. "You look so sexy in it, it's really turning on." She admitted, a deep red blush adorning her cheeks.

Luka laughed inwardly, finding her the teasing role of the seductress to rather fun. "I didn't know you were this kinky Miku, you like the sexy secretary look huh… the 'naughty teacher look' is that it?" She asked with a slightly stern tone, almost as if she was telling Miku for thinking what she was.

Miku didn't think it possible for her cheeks to get any redder, but as she listened to the pinkette she felt herself get more and more embarrassed, wishing that she had never said something so stupid. "I-I do." She admitted shamefully. "I'm sorry if I weirded you out, I should never have asked. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to." She finished sadly, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes, hating herself for being such an idiot.

Luka felt terrible, she felt like such a jerk for treating Miku like that. "Oh Miku, I'm so sorry, I was only joking." She whispered, her voice no longer carrying any seductive undertones. She brought her hand up to the tealette's face, brushing her hair out of her eyes and wiping away the tears with the pads of her thumbs. "Of course I'll keep wearing it if that's what makes you happy, I was only messing with you, sorry." She whispered against the younger girl's lips, happy to feel them curl back into a smile as she spoke. "In fact, if I'm honest, I find the idea of making love to you while wearing this rather exciting as well; I'm more than happy to try it out."

Luka mouthed a quick 'sorry' against the tealette's lips, earning an understanding smile from said girl. After sharing a long, deep kiss, Luka's lips travel southward once again and are on Miku's waist in a matter of seconds. This time however she doesn't kiss her way up Miku's body, she instead she kisses down along the skin of Miku's thigh; skin she is exposing as she pulls Miku's cute teal sleeping shorts down her supple legs.

Luka's pays her lover extra special attention, taking the time to kiss every inch of her flawless skin, down her thigh, past her knee, along her calves and all the way down to her foot before coming back up and placing a lone, wet kiss on Miku's panty covered innocence.

The dizzily arousing moan that fell from the tealette's lips as a result of her action sent Luka into a frenzy. The gentle way she was playing with her lover was out the window in an instant and the lustful, seductive Luka was back immediately. Luka wasn't really one to swear, but she couldn't find another word adequate for the current situation, that beautiful sound had really riled her up "Fuck…Miku." She groaned, sliding up the tealette's body and planting her mouth on said girl's neck, kissing, licking and sucking greedily, while at the same time her hands were busy pulling Miku's soaked panties down her legs.

"This might hurt a little sweetie, tell me if it gets too much for you and I'll stop right away, okay?" Luka offered sweetly, putting her seductive persona on hold for a moment, making sure the thing most dear to her would be okay was of course the most important thing to Luka.

Luka started off gently, rubbing her fingers on Miku's burning innocence slowly, and was a little surprised at just how wet her girlfriend seemed to be. "Someone's… excited." She pointed out with a grin.

Miku smiled back. "You excite me Luka." The tealette simply offered in response, an adorable cheeky smile adorning her lips.

Luka bit her bottom lip with restrained need. "God Miku… I love you so damn much." She whispered passionately, burying her face in the long teal locks and breathing deeply, taking in lungful after lungful of her girlfriend's sweet, intoxicating scent. After a few seconds of silence, Luka decided to go to work, letting her fingers rub against the slippery pink flesh of Miku's pussy. Once she deemed her fingers to be wet enough, a single slim digit slid its way into Miku's core, causing Luka to shiver uncontrollably with lust at the never ender string of moans coming from her lover's lips.

What Luka was doing was incredible but Miku noticed that the pinkette was going slow with her, being incredibly cautious. However, what she really wanted was for Luka to take her properly. "Faster Luka… harder…" She instructed, blushing as she did so. Luka obeyed, adding a second finger to Miku's incredibly tight core, pumping in and out of her new lover, marvelling at the arousingly messy sounds coming from between her legs.

As the minutes passed, Luka's fingers gradually picked up speed, bringing Miku to higher and higher levels of pleasure; levels that she didn't even think the human body could reach. As a result of the overload of extremely nice sensations, Miku's orgasm was building at a tremendous speed; Luka's fingers were just too good. "Luka…hold on… hold on to me." The sweaty tealette gasped between heavy breaths.

Luka immediately stopped ravishing the tealette's neck and brought her free arm around her form, holing her lover close to her body. With a few final pumps from her fingers, Miku felt as if a supernova had just exploded inside her body, the feeling of her orgasm was the most intense thing she had ever experienced. Her back arched beautifully, her toes curled against her will and her breath was cut off for a few seconds as Luka's fingers continued to move inside her, prolonging her orgasmic high and definitely making her first sexual experience one that she'd remember forever.

Luka deposited the spent tealette on the mattress, hovering over her naked form, smiling like an idiot to herself, she was physically incapable of controlling her facial muscles; she was just too happy. Luka observed her lover in awe, loving the cute exhausted look on her face, or the way her chest was heaving up and down with each heaving breath she took. "You are so beautiful." She commented absent-mindedly, running her fingers over the rapidly drying skin.

Miku cracked her eyes open lazily. "You really think so, even like this?"

Luka bit her lower lip before moving down to Miku's abdomen where she sucked on the pale skin. "Especially like this, you look truly amazing."

Miku though she looked quite a state and was going to protest, but just as she opened her mouth to talk she felt something warm and wet come into contact with her pussy. She looked up to see Luka looking at her seductively through half lidded eyes while her tongue played between her folds gently. "What are you doing Luka?" she managed before the need to moan got the better of her.

A confused look formed on the pinkette's face momentarily "What does it look like?" She asked rhetorically, replacing her tongue as soon as she had finished speaking.

Miku's lower back arched reflexively, pushing her innocence further up into Luka's face. "Don't you… don't you want me to…make love to you?"

Luka licked her lover one last time, taking a few seconds to savour Miku's distinctive flavour. "Are you sure you want to?" She questioned lovingly as she brought her face level with the tealette's. "You don't have to you know, not unless you're completely comfortable with it."

Miku pushed herself up from the mattress, making Luka sink back so there would be enough room for her to do so. She brought her legs around the pinkette's waist, hugging her like a koala hugging a tree. "Of course I want to… it's you. If it was anyone else then I don't think I could do it, but I'd do anything for you… you know that." Miku replied compassionately, stopping every now and again to paint her lover's fair skin with long, sensuous love bites. "Plus, like I said before, the prospect of making you moan my name, of seeing you writhe in pleasure under my touch is really quite exciting."

"Okay then…" Luka whispered, hugging her true love tight. "As long as you're okay with it."

Miku gave her lover one last kiss before letting her out of her grip, and stood on her knees before the gorgeous woman. While Miku was excited to touch the pinkette, she had obviously never done anything like this before and so was understandably quite nervous. She began by kissing Luka's shoulders, working her way down her lover's chest until eventually her lips met the lacy fabric of the pink haired woman's bra. She reached around slowly and unclasped the expensive piece of lingerie, letting the perfect, and frankly huge mounds of flesh spill forth. Miku's breath caught in her throat as she took them in, trying to contemplate the size "Wow Luka…these are amazing." She whispered, reaching out with her hands out to cup them. "They are so big… so soft. They're perfect."

Luka laughed softly "I'm not so sure of that, I think yours are better." She offered kindly.

Miku scoffed "How on earth are these better? They're hardly even there, they're tiny…" Miku started, but was quickly shushed by the pinkette's lips on hers.

"They are by no means tiny; they may not be as big as mine, but they are still a fair size." Luka said encouragingly, but saw that Miku still looked unconvinced. "They look perfect on you Miku, they suit your delicate body perfectly, they're not obscene like mine." Luka offered before pulling Miku into a warm hug, stroking her naked back gently "Plus mine draw a lot of unwanted male attention. And don't get me started on the back pain they cause me." Luka added jokingly, causing them both to giggle.

They fell silent once again and Miku resumed her tentative touches of the pinkette's body. Luka realised that Miku was exploring, getting to know her body; trying to get to grips with the prospect of pleasuring a woman. She didn't mind the lack of speed however, Miku's touches were sublime, and felt a lot more intimate due to her slow pace.

Miku was completely enchanted by her lover's body; in her eyes it was the epitome of beauty. Every feature was perfect, whether it be her gorgeous flowing curves, her flawless skin or her breasts that looked as if they had been sculpted by the gods themselves, Luka was just absolutely divine. Kissing down her lover's neck, Miku soon found herself smack dab in the middle of the pinkette's ample bosom. Inhaling deeply, Miku finds that the scent emanating from her lover's cleavage is a more intense version of the intoxicating body smell she's used to, and so buries her face deep within the pinkette's bosom, greedily drinking in the taller woman's scent.

After a good few minutes of tender touching, soft loving kisses and general exploration on Miku's part, the teal haired girl found the courage to move her mouth over Luka's nipple, where she began sucking on in it gently and tease it with her tongue.

"Miku…" Luka gasped as she feels the hot, wet sensation envelope the rock hard peak. With slightly shaky hands Luka held the tealette's head against her chest, pushing her ever so slightly deeper into the large mound of flesh and subsequently pushing herself deeper into her unparalleled pleasure.

The obscenely loud moan that fell from her lover's lips made Miku's body speed up on impulse. She was glad that she could make Luka produce such beautiful sounds, and realised in a split second that she has nothing to be nervous about; that she can definitely pleasure her lover adequately.

In a rather sudden and unannounced movement, the excited tealette pushed the taller woman down on the mattress, straddling her soon after. Luka's eyes widened with lust and she registered a definite increase in the moisture between her thighs. "Mmm… what's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"Nothing, I just want to show you how I feel about you; I want you to understand how much I love you." She replied in a whisper before going to strip the still sexily dressed woman of her garments. She started with Luka's expensive heels, removing them carefully as she knew how much they had set the older woman back. Next came her lover's stockings, which unfortunately brought some difficulty for the tealette. She knew the proper way to remove such a garment but in her excited state of mind, her method wasn't a smooth as it usually was. Halfway through removing the second, a large hole appeared in the nylon at the hands of the tealette, who now had a look of pure terror on her features. "Luka… i… I'm so sorry…"

Luka couldn't believe how lucky she was to be blessed with such a cute lover, and the look on her face as she held her ruined hosiery was one of the cutest faces she'd ever seen. As soon as she heard the apologies she shot up and within a second had her tongue playing in Miku's mouth, partly to stop the unnecessary apologies, but mainly because she looked too cute not to kiss. "Don't worry about it, sweetie." She whispered against the lips of the younger woman.

Miku still felt bad, and still felt as though she needed to apologize. "B-But…" Was as far as she got before Luka interrupted her again.

"Really Miku, it's nothing." She assured softly, both hands playing in the luscious teal locks affectionately. "I've got plenty more pairs at home, I don't care if one gets ruined now and again."

"Are you sure, they looked really expensive." Miku pointed out worriedly.

Luka shook her head unbelievingly. "How can you be this adorable Miku?" She rhetorically questioned, kissing her love on the nose softly. "It really doesn't matter. The only downside is that I'll have to go home and get another pair if you ever want me to be your sexy teacher again." She added the last part with a seductive smile.

The simple act of lowering her gaze, biting her lower lip for a second and then half smiling and half grinning was enough to make Miku completely forget about the ripped stockings and instantly reignite the fire inside her. She silently commanded her lover to return to her previous position so that she could have access to the last measly bit of clothing left on the pinkette's frame.

Miku felt her heart rate pick up dramatically when she realised that the panties she was sliding down her lover's long, supple legs were just as drenched as hers had been. "Wow Luka… you're soaking." Miku whispered before tossing the tiny piece of fabric across the room and turning her attention back to the body she had just exposed.

Miku had expected that she wouldn't have minded looking at Luka's womanhood, so it came as quite a shock to her when the sight of the glistening skin sent her body reeling, she found it quite surprising that sight of Luka's dripping pussy was arousing her as much as it was. Of course, if it had been anyone else, male or female then Miku knew that she would have been uncomfortable in this situation, but because it was Luka, because everything about that amazing woman excited her in one way or another, Miku found the sight of her partner lying there in all her glory to be the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. "You're prefect Luka… you're so beautiful." She whispered in awe as her hands started traveling the body of the goddess before her.

She started at Luka's feet, massaging each section of skin for a few seconds before moving onto the next. Her hands moved travelled the length of the pinkette's legs slowly, going all the way to the inside of her thighs, but agonizingly missing the taller woman's privates. Her fingers danced along the toned skin of her lover's stomach, ticking as they went, before moving up to her chest and caressing the large mounds of flesh that resided there.

Miku's touch progressed further still, going to the pink haired woman's shoulders and down her arms before returning to cup the cheeks of the woman she loved. "I love you…" She breathed blissfully, happy to feel Luka nuzzle into her touch.

"The feeling's mutual sweetie; I love you more than you can imagine, you're my everything." Luka responded in a barely audible whisper, closing her eyes as pure bliss washed over her. To her, this moment was absolutely perfect; the best moment of her life.

Or at least it was for a second or two. Miku brought her hand to the soaked flesh, rubbing back and forth gently, electing a deep, guttural moan from her lover. That primal, carnal sound was music to Miku's ears, giving her an enormous boost in confidence and a substantial increase in her own wetness. She immediately picked up the pace, stroking more roughly and circling the little nub she felt with her thumb

Miku's touch was out of this world, never before had anything felt so good to the pink haired woman. "Miku…" She gasped, drawing the shorter girl's attention in an instant. "I love you Miku… I love you so much."

Miku smiled beatifically, kissing her lover over and over again, never being able to have enough. "I… love… you… too." She replied through long, sensuous kisses.

The pinkette was about to respond when two of Miku's fingers were thrusted inside of her somewhat roughly, tearing the air from her lungs. While the intrusion was certainly quite sudden it was definitely not unwelcome, especially considering the new realm of pleasure it allowed the pink haired woman access to. "Miku…Miku…" She whispered breathily, trying her best to reach out and touch the one she loved.

Not being as experienced as Luka, the tealette found it difficult to move around and continue the motion of her fingers at the same time. Luka didn't mind however, because now she was able to pull the smaller woman's body down towards her, holding Miku against her as she writhed in pleasure.

Miku was also happy to be in this position as it meant she could easily maneuver herself so that she could get at the supple length of her lover's neck with her lips. Miku couldn't stop herself from ravishing the pale skin as she continued to pump in and out of her lover's core; she didn't know why, but Luka just tasted so damn good.

Luka couldn't stop her hips from bucking against the tealette's digits, the movement felt so natural and the extra inch or so of penetration she gained was out of this world. However, as Miku's fingers picked up speed, the bucking movement picked up the pace as well until Luka was essentially thrashing against the tealette's hand, a hand that was now practically covered in the pink haired woman's sticky fluids because if this. "Miku… I… I can't hold on much longer." A fervent Luka gasped, her hips now moving at incredible speed. The triple assault on her body as too much for the older woman; Miku's mouth on her neck, her small hand caressing the sizeable mound on her chest and her fingers deep inside of her pushed Luka over her limit in no time at all.

Luka came, and came hard. She gripped desperately at the bed sheets as her back arched off the mattress and her walls tightened around Miku's fingers. Despite how tight she was, Miku's digits still continued to slam into her lover's core, making the previously unmatched ecstasy go on for what seemed like forever to the pink haired woman.

Once Luka had collapsed back on the mattress, a rather proud looking Miku rolled off her lover's sweaty body and curled up next to her, burying her face in her hair and losing herself in Luka's alluring scent.

Luka was so out of it that she didn't even realise that her little teal princess was lying next to her, but as soon as she did, and as soon as she regained enough energy to do so, she brought her arms around Miku's form, bringing her up slightly and pulling her into the warmest, most tenderest of cuddles.

As their bodies began to slow down; as the excitement of their first time together faded, Luka couldn't stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks. "Why was I such an idiot; why didn't I let you in sooner." She sobbed, holding on to the tealette's naked body tightly. "I wasted so much time worrying when we could have been together… when we could've been happy with each other…"

Miku hated to see Luka upset, the simple sound of her lover crying brought tears to her own eyes. "Don't cry Luka, none of that stuff matters." She whispered reassuringly, taking her lover's hand in her own before intertwining their fingers. She pulled back ever so slightly so she could be face to face with pinkette, allowing her to kiss her lover tenderly; allowing her to express the love she felt for the older woman. "We're together now, just me and you." She offered comfortingly, trying her best to smile against Luka's lips. "I don't care that I had to wait because in the end it was worth it, I have you now and that's all that matters."

Miku was right, there was no sense crying about their past, they should just focus on what lay ahead; focus on the wonderful future they were sure to have with each other. "You have no idea how much I love you." She whispered, getting a silent I love you back from the tealette, who was too emotional to be able to speak.

Even though it was still quite early, both Miku and Luka were exhausted, not only from their intense session of love making but from the sleep they had lost over the past week. Luka gently placed a pillow under a sleepy eyed Miku's head and brought the covers over her and her lover before making sure that Miku was nice and comfortable.

Miku wished she could keep her eyes open, she wished she could spend every second with the magnificent woman in her arms, but alas, the clutches of sleep were pulling her away. They shared one last, tender hug under the teal duvet before Miku's eyes closed completely.

"Goodnight princess." An equally tired Luka whispered into her lover's hair, breathing in Miku's soothing scent as she too quickly drifted off to sleep, happier than she had ever been before.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**It is so nice to finally have Miku and Luka together after all that commotion.**

**I hope everyone found this as enjoyable to read as I did to write (except those first few pesky scenes of course, they were a real pain to try and put to paper.)**

**Once again I apologize for that, I started out a little rusty, went on to finish the chapter, but when I went back to adjust those scenes I realised that the rest of the chapter depended too much on what I had already written. Anyway, I'm sure I'll get back to how I used to be soon enough, just gotta get some more practice.**

**I aim to have chapter 5 of the diva and the student out by next Sunday, but that will depend on how much homework I get on the first week back at school.**

**Could you guys let me know if you think I should end the story here on a nice, fluffy note, or continue with how Miku and Luka's lives are change now that they're together. Also, general feedback is welcomed and appreciated.**


End file.
